Little Country, Little Rock & Roll
by Haitianm
Summary: Mercedes is the head Diva in town and takes no lip from anyone, whether she's right or wrong. Will her new personal assistant/bodyguard Sam be able to de-claw her and find the real woman inside?
1. Chapter 1

***Hey Samcedeians! So this story idea came to me and I just had to get it down and out of me! Hope you like it.

***Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I love these characters though and trying to give them the justice they aren't getting from the show.

Sam looked at the mountain of bills on top of the table and ran his hand through his sandy blond hair. He felt his blood pressure rising and a headache coming on. Although the bills varied in shape and color, they all basically said the same thing. Each bill either said "final notice", "last attempt" or "payment due now". Sam sighed as he leaned back on the leather couch and took a gulp from his bottle of his ice cold beer. He knew things were bad since he lost his job at the music label, but now understood that it was way past that. He was drowning in a massive heap of debt and saw no end in sight.

Two months ago, if anyone had told Sam that he would find himself at this place, he would have called him a liar. He was Samuel Elijah Evans after all. Tennessee's newest musical writing genius. After grueling through four years of torture, Sam graduated from the University of Tennessee- Memphis with a degree in Music Composition. No small feat for a young man who struggled with dyslexia since he was eleven years old. But thanks to the determination of his tutors, his momma and a load of prayers, Sam successfully completed the program and even got the attention of A&R rep Tommy Hiccock, who offered Sam a six figure salary in a three year contract with Arista Nashville Label, the premier country label in the country. At 22 yrs old, Sam became the youngest writer to ever get signed on Arista Nashville Label since the history of the label! The president of the label himself Tim DuBois handed Sam his employment offer, lending Sam his own personal pen to sign his contract. Mr. DuBois told Sam the day he signed up with the label he was beginning the life of glitter and gold.

And for a while it definitely was glitter and gold. Sam wrote hit after hit for the labels artists, like Carrie Underwood, Pam Tills, Brooks and Dunn, and Brad Paisley. Six of Sam's songs went triple platinum, making him a constant presence on the Billboard Country Single Charts. He was nominated for four CMA awards his first year and won two Academy of Country Music awards.

Sam was over the moon with his success. The first thing he did was buy his parents their dream house in Little Rock, Arkansas. The home sprawled over 7,000 square footage with five bedrooms and five baths. Sam's parents made huge sacrifices for Sam and his younger twin siblings, Stacey and Stevie, growing up. When Sam was sixteen years old, his dad lost his job and the family had to survive off of part-time jobs. His Dad went from being the top engineer in his firm to being a part-time mechanic at the Lube Shop. Sam had to quit his highschool football team and glee club to take on a part-time job at the pizzeria. Many nights Sam went to bed hungry in order to provide food and money for his siblings. Sam's parents cashed in the last of their life insurances and sold their wedding rings to pay for Sam's first year in college. Sam refused to take the money until his momma told him that none of those things mattered to them if they kept Sam from going to college. Sam never forgot his parents' act of love and vowed to make their dreams come true when he finally "made it". Next he paid for his twin siblings' college careers. Although they were still in highschool, Sam established scholarship funds for both of them. Even though Sam had his share of relationships, nothing was ever serious or even semi-serious. Sam was dedicated to his job and put relationships on the back burner. Way in the back.

Everything was wonderful at the label. That should have been when Sam should have looked for the other shoe to drop. Things were just a little bit too sunny at the label. And it happened during the last year of Sam's contract. By the time the last year came around, the hits began to slow down. Sam's music was still charting but definitely not the way it did the first two years of his contract. The label wanted to see instant result and placing number 25 on the charts was definitely not good enough. Two days before his contract was suppose to be renewed, they let him go. Too ashamed to tell his family what happened, Sam picked up his things and moved in with his best friend Puck Puckerman in Los Angeles. Puck owned his own temporary employment agency and offered to set up Sam on some jobs to help him get on his feet again. Even though he has only been in California for two weeks, Sam felt like he has been living on his friend's couch for two months.

Sam closed his eyes as he sank deeper and deeper into the cushions of the leather bound couch, wishing and praying it would suck him in whole. Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulder, he turned his head when he heard the front door open. Puck walked in with a case of beer under his arm, and a broad smile.

"Hey Brother! How's it shakin?" Puck was way too happy a mood for Sam's taste. Sam moaned and slammed him head to the cushion at the end of the couch. Puck tossed his keys on the table, knocking some of the bills on the ground.

"Come on Dude. It ain't that bad." Puck chuckled as he sat next to Sam on the couch and slapped his back. Sam moaned at the hard hit and looked up at Puck.

"I'm broke, in debt, have no house, have no car and living on your couch." He whined. Puck sat still for a moment and then shrugged.

"Yeah, that does pretty much suck. Hey remember that sweet red Porche you use to drive in Memphis, with the white leather interior. Yeah….that car was hot." Sam looked at his friend with a pout, in the verge of tears.

"This is not helping Puck. Like at all." Again Puck shrugged, while shoving a hotdog into his mouth.

"My bad, dude. Listen I do got some good news for you though." Puck let his hotdog hang in his mouth as he went through his back pack. Puck's backpack was his portable office in a bag. Puck rummaged through his bag and finally pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Now this job is sweet, brother. And it's right up your alley. It is working in the music industry." Sam quickly lifted his head from in between the cushions of the couch.

"Really, Puck? Is it writing music?" Puck tilted his head to the side and avoided Sam's eyes.

"Uh, not exactly."

"It's not singing, is it?" Sam didn't like to sing, because he was highly self-conscious of his voice. But many artists that he has worked with in the past praised his voice and range.

"Don't worry. You don't have to torture yourself or anyone else with your singing." Puck snickered. Sam threw a cushion at Puck, but missed when Puck ducked.

"Ok, Puck. I give up. What is this gig?" Puck got up from the couch and paced the living room. He turned and looked at Sam.

"Just listen to me first, before you decide anything, ok?" Puck warned. Sam felt that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

"Puck…" Sam grimaced as he stared at his friend.

"Bodyguard." Puck had a broach smile across his face. Sam's jaw dropped.

"I thought you said this was working in the music industry?" Sam questioned. Puck ran up to the couch and jumped on the seat next to Sam.

"Yeah, you would be the personal bodyguard to the biggest music chick out right now."

"A bodyguard!" Sam yelled as he ran his hands through his sandy hair. Sam couldn't believe that it had come to this. A freaking bodyguard!

"Well actually bodyguard/personal assistant. Her current personal assistant has to leave. She's going on maternity leave. But the artist is on tour right now and need someone to step in immediately. That's why it is only temporary. Once the tour is over, she would be hiring a full time personal assistant and bodyguard. Cool, right?"

Sam looked at his friend with complete confusion and utter despair. Then he fell back in the cushions of the sofa, head first, moaning.

Puck slapped his friend's back.

"Don't thank me, Dude. You know I'm always here for you." Sam turned his head from the cushions.

"I wish I was dead." Puck pulled Sam up to a sitting position and shook his shoulders.

"Come on, Bro. It will be sweet. This chick is super hot, it's an easy gig, and you will make $6,000.00 plus room and board." Sam lifted his head quickly.

"Six grand? Really?" Sam was shocked by the high amount. Puck smiled.

"See. Not bad right?" Sam looked suspiciously at Puck.

"What's the catch, Puck?" he asked in a low voice. Puck shifted his eyes mischievously and grabbed a can of beer.

"What do you mean?" he asked avoiding Sam's eyes. Sam looked closely at Puck.

"Who is it?"

"Huh?" Puck started chugging his beer down.

"Puck!" Sam yelled.

"Remember the six grand…it's the queen of soul." Sam's eyes lit up.

"Aretha Franklin?"

"Not quite so old…it's um…well…keep an open mind now…Mercedes Jones." Sam squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head with his hands.

Mercedes Jones was the newest "IT" girl in the R&B/Hip Hop scene. She was on everything! CDS, commercials, concerts. She seemed like she could do no wrong. Every single was charting in the top ten. She has only been out for two years, but has already been nominated for three Grammys, five MTV awards, and four BET awards. She is collaborating with everyone from Mary J. Blige to Drake. But along with her diva voice, she has been known for an oversized Diva attitude. She has been romantically linked with everyone from Little Wayne to Justin Biever, all unceremoniously dumped by her. Ms. Jones has been known to demand star treatment from the very top hotels to the local Dairy Queen.

On one occasion that Ms. Jones visited a neighborhood Dairy Queen to satisfy a chocolate shake craving, Ms. Jones threw a hissy fit when the shake was not up to her standards. She dumped the entire shake on the poor cashier's head and demanded her money back. Then she made the Dairy Queen give free ice cream to the other three people in line behind her! Her outlandish behavior has been highly documented in the local gossip magazines and papers. She is commonly known as Ms. Hell on Heels.

Sam knew he needed the money badly, but would it be worth it to deal with Ms. Hell?


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters. I love these characters though and trying to give them the justice they aren't getting from the show.

"Where the hell is my bottled water?" A voice screamed from behind the curtains of the stage. The Floor Manager of the Los Angeles Music Arena frantically looked around him for the bottle. He has been catching hell all morning and needed to have a calm sound rehearsal, if just for the sake of his shaking nerves. He found the igloo full of ice cold water, grabbed a bottle and ran to the terrorizing figure heading onto the stage. The figure took the bottle and threw it into the middle of the rows of seating.

"How in the hell am I suppose to drink ice cold water and then sing a ballad? Mercedes Jones screamed at the cowering young man. Mercedes was dressed in a red off the shoulder shirt with black skinny jeans and five inch high spiked black heels.

"Are you trying to ruin my vocal cords? Are you trying to ruin my career?" She bellowed as she stood pointed her finger at the profusely sweating young man who was backed against the wall.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones. I thought that was what you requested." Mercedes glared at the young man with venom. She turned on her heels and walked to a petite Asian young woman who was clearly pregnant. The woman was looking through a notebook, checking figures and items listed. Mercedes walked in front of the woman and stood there tapping her foot. The young woman rolled her eyes and turned toward Mercedes.

"What Mercedes? I have got to check these items before the concert tonight." Mercedes grabbed the notebook and threw it on the floor.

"Tina, I get that you are…you know…knocked up. But before you leave, do you think it is too much to ask that I be surrounded with people you know just an iota about me and music?" Tina rolled her eyes, bent down on the floor and grabbed the notebook.

"Mercedes, what happened now?" Tina asked exasperated. Mercedes' eyes bulged.

"What happened? What happened? That fool over there," Mercedes exclaimed while pointing in the direction of the stage, "tried to stiffen my vocal cord by giving me ice cold water!" That's what happened. The whole concert could have been destroyed thanks to that imbecile." Tina looked toward the stage and saw the young man hysterically crying on the shoulder of another stage hand, trying to calm him down.

"Mercedes, I am sure it was a mistake. Now you have got to relax. You are getting yourself all tensed up and you know that it not good for your performance." Mercedes closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"I know you're right. I am just so wound up. I am opening for Adele and I just want to be perfect, you know?" Tina smiled up at her.

"You will be amazing, like you always are." Mercedes nodded her head.

"Thanks Tina. What would I do without you? Which brings me to something else…about your maternity leave-" She was interrupted by the sound of the now calmer stage manager running toward her and falling on his knees in front of her. He held up a room temperature bottled water, while bowing his head in front of her. Mercedes watched him with a smirk on her face and took the bottle, checking the temp of the water by resting it on her cheek. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Perfect. But I don't drink this brand. I only drink Tasmanian Rainwater." She pushed the bottle back into his hand. The cap to the bottle appartently was not twisted close because the water ended up all over the stage manger's shirt. The man backed away without looking up at Mercedes. Tina shook her head at the sight.

"Mercedes, why do you act like such a bitch?" Mercedes turned her head at Tina and with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"Eh, why not?" She answered smiling while she shrugged her shoulders. Tina was about to respond when she heard Mercedes' phone ring. She looked at the caller id and then grimaced.

"It's Sebastian." Tina stated dryly. She handed the phone to Mercedes who gave Tina a side-eye glare. She snatched the phone from her and walked to a corner.

"Hey Baby, what's up?" she whispered. Tina watched Mercedes and couldn't help rolling her eyes at the scene of Mercedes' blind allegiance to that weasel of an agent of her Sebastian Murphy. Tina knew in her heart that Sebastian created the monster that is now Diva Jones and hated seeing her moving in that direction. Tina Cohen-Chang has been Mercedes' personal assistant for three years and her friend for more than ten years. She knew Mercedes since the very beginning, when she had to sing at the lowest clubs just to make her rent. Tina was a part-time waitress at one of the clubs, going to school during the day for Business Management. Mercedes and Tina would dream of Mercedes' big break and how she would rule the music stations and then Broadway. When Sebastian Murphy showed up, they both thought it had finally arrived.

Sebastian booked Mercedes on high profile gigs and she was gaining popularity and recognition. Mercedes hired Tina as her personal assistant and Business manager. Things were amazing! But then Sebastian kept filling Mercedes' head with nonsense about being a diva and setting standards that even the pope couldn't reach. She worked Tina to the bone, but knew enough not to push her too far. With everyone else, she became impossible to please, professionally and personally. Her friends became fewer and her family relationship was strained. Her mother and father only saw her on holidays. The only person she was consistent with speaking to was her grandmother Saddie.

When Tina got married to Mike Chang last year, Mercedes seemed genuinely happy to her. She insisted on paying for the entire ceremony and even consented to be a bridesmaid. But even during the reception, Tina could see her friend's loneliness. It broke Tina's heart to see Mercedes standing in the corner alone, watching the couples dance with their respective partners. Tina has tried to talk to Mercedes about slowing down and possibly looking at more serious relationships. There were times when Mercedes heard Tina out, but most of the time she refused to listen, citing that Tina took the last of the "good ones". Tina worried what would become of Mercedes once she left for her maternity leave next week. She already rejected five potentials in the past month. Tina hoped that the guy her friend Puck was sending over after the concert tonight would work out. If not, who knows what she would do? Could she have a baby on the tour bus? Where could she fit a crib on a bus? Tina's thoughts were broken when she saw Mercedes marching toward her.

"Ok, I'm going to makeup and hair. See you in an hour." Mercedes yelled as she walked past Tina towards her dressing room.

XXXX

Sam stood at the backstage with Puck before the concert began. Although he told Puck he would take the job, he was 100% sure yet. Sam felt like taking this position was selling out his dreams of ever being back in the music industry. It was even his genre of music? What did he know about Hip Hop? He turned to Puck who was hitting on a blond woman working backstage. Sam jabbed Puck in the side with his elbow. Puck turned to Sam frustrated.

"Dude, I am making my move here." He murmured. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bro, I don't care. Where's this Tina girl that is suppose to meet with us?" Sam asked nervously. His stomach was in knots. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was making a giant mistake. Puck looked around him and Sam.

"I don't see her. Let me look. I'll be right back." Puck took off to the other end of the back stage as Sam stood by the curtain. He turned to the side of him and saw a woman in a robe standing behind the curtain with her eyes closed, silently moving her lips in prayer. After praying, she opened her eyes and kissed a picture that she had in her hand. She turned her head casually and saw Sam watching her. He was embarrassed that she caught him watching her, but then their eyes locked. They stared at each other silently until the MC walked onto the stage, greeted by the roar of the crowd.

"Y'all ready to get the baddest, sexiest, hottest diva in the game right now! You want her? Here she is…Mercedes Jones!"

Sam watched the woman peeled off her robe, dropping it behind the curtain. The petite curvaceous Black woman danced on stage, rocking to the rhythm of the band. Sam could not take his eyes off of the woman controlling the stage. She was dressed in a purple skintight pantsuit that clung to all of her curves. Even though was wearing black five inch stilettos, that didn't stop her from gyrating to the sounds of the music, winding her hips to the grounds and up again. Sam could not take his eyes off of her. Sam's eyes traveled all over the heavenly frame in front of him and he was incredibly turned on. She was mesmerizing. Her energy was magnetic and then she opened her mouth. Sam could clearly tell that she was singing from the bottom of her heart. Her voice was rich in passion and heart. He was blown away by her range and depth. He was acting like a star struck teenager, smiling and moving right along with her. When her performance was over, Sam was clapping wildly as she exited the stage, walking toward the back stage. She went behind the curtain and grabbed the robe that was on the floor. Sam walked toward her, smiling broadly at her.

"You were amazing out there! I was-" Sam's comment was cut short when Mercedes slapped her hand across his face.

"How dare you watch me preparing for my performance?" She screamed, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you some sort of pervert?" Sam held the side of his face, shocked by what just happened.

"Gal, are you crazy? No one was watching you. I just happened to see you." He answered. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Please! Why in the hell are you even back here? You are not a part of my crew. Get your country bumpkin ass out!" Mercedes pushed past him and walked toward her dressing room.

"Screw you!" Sam yelled behind her. Mercedes stopped suddenly. The she slowly turned toward Sam.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a low tone. Sam stared dead at her as he walked up to her.

"I said screw you. You may think your ass don't stink, Miss Thing, but back where I come from, you talk to folks with some manners." At that point, Sam was face to face with Mercedes Jones. Her eyes shot daggers at Sam as he looked at her with fury. Tina and Puck walked in on the staring match. Tina smiled nervously.

"Oh Good. Mercedes. Sam. You've met."


	3. Chapter 3

*********_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but adore Samcedes._**

**_At Mercedes' dressing room_**

"Oh hell to the no, Tina! I am not letting that country bumpkin come on my team." Mercedes was fuming as she paced the floor of her dressing room. Tina managed to waddle her and Mercedes back to Mercedes' dressing room to de-escalate the situation before World War 3 erupted. Tina watched Mercedes as she sat on the plush velvet couch.

"Did you hear how he talked to me?" Mercedes murmured as she wore a groove into the floor.

"Mercedes, it wasn't that-" Tina tried to interrupt but Mercedes was in her own head.

"How dare he? How dare he? He's a nobody! A nobody. And he is going to stay a nobody when I am done with him."

Mercedes walked behind the screen panels to change her outfit. Tina tried to hide the smile on her face thinking about the exchange between Sam and Mercedes. No one has spoken to Mercedes like that since she became "Ms. Mercedes Jones." It was hysterical and scary at the same time. Both powerhouses were not backing down. Tina and Puck had to pull their respective person to opposite sides before she feared they would come to blows.

"Mercedes, you cannot black ball him. He is not even in the music biz." Tina was finally able to respond. She took a deep breath, because she knew a fight was about to brew. "Besides that, you kind of need him." She covered her ears for the blast to come.

"What!" Mercedes bellowed. "The hell you say. He is the one who needs me." Tina rolled her eyes and rubbed her belly while she sat on the couch. She was feeling a little crampy all of a sudden.

"Mercedes, in case you have forgotten I am pregnant. Like really pregnant and we have run out of time for looking for someone to replace me. You have rejected everyone. There is no one else." Tina reached for the pitcher of water and glass on the table next to the couch. Her stomach was not settling well.

Mercedes emerged from behind the panels in blue jeans and a purple tank top. She walked to her dressing table and tied her hair up to a messy bun. She grabbed the cotton balls and makeup remover.

"It is not my fault if no one can come close to being half as good as you." She answered sternly. Tina smiled at Mercedes attempt at being kind.

"Aw thanks, Mercy…" Tina began but Mercedes waved at her hand in the air and cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're great, you're awesome. Now back to me." Mercedes rolled her eyes and pointed at herself. "I need someone pronto. And I am not going to get stuck with the man from HeeHaw." Mercedes sniped as she rubbed the moistened cotton ball across her face. Tina sipped the water and winced slightly at her cramps.

"You have to admit that he is pretty cute though." Tina managed to get out, while squeezing her eyes tightly. Mercedes looked into the mirror, thinking about Tina's comment. She had to agree with Tina on that. Sam Evans was cute. Actually, truth be told, he was fucking hot. He stood at 5'9, sandy short hair, dazzling blue eyes and muscle definition everywhere! Mercedes was entranced by those eyes when she first saw them after her pre-performance prayer. When she saw him looking at her, her knees nearly buckled. In that instant, she felt like he could actually see inside of her heart. His eyes were like a type of hypnotic drug that Mercedes wanted to jump head first into. The fact that he was wearing a sweater that clung to his body like a wet shirt didn't hurt either. Mercedes had to start fanning herself as she thought back to that first encounter. But then he had to open his mouth.

Never ever had any man spoken to her like that. Not even her own daddy! Once when she was in a Hollywood party with Little Wayne, he made a joke about her hair being a little messy. They had been dating for a month. Mercedes berated him so badly in front of the crowd that his eyes began to tear up. Then she shoved a piece of cake into his face and spent the rest of the night with Bow Wow. Just thinking about her confrontation with Sam made Mercedes want to punch him dead in the eye.

XXXX

**Backstage Hall way**

"I am out, Puck. I am out of here. Fuck the money, fuck the bills and fuck that chick over there!" Sam was blowing a gasket as he paced the hallway, while running his hands through his hair. Puck, who was leaning against a wall, was trying desperately to calm him down.

"Sam, calm down." Puck answered in a low voice, trying to reach for his friend's shoulder, but Sam dodged him.

"Oh no you don't! Don't give me that whole 'calm down and relax' speech. Did you see that woman?" Sam was still in shock by what happened. He had never been smacked in his life. The only time he came close to getting slapped was when he was breaking up with his ex-girlfriend Kitty. Sam knew she was apt to cause a scene so he thought he could divert it by breaking up at a restaurant. Kitty still managed to throw a fit by flinging everything on the table onto the floor. Sam was always the good guy that women ran to for a shoulder to cry on, not the guy women knocked upside the head. Puck on the other hand had his share of slaps. His number ranged somewhere between 30-40.

Puck lifted his hands. "Whoa, dude. I know okay. She is a bit much." Sam suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Puck in amazement.

"A bit much? That woman is bitch on wheels." Puck nodded his head.

"Okay, yeah she is. But Sam it's only for a few months. Just until the tour end."

"Puck, I don't think I can do it. I'll end up in the nuthouse." Puck tried to suppress his laughter, but it was rising from the pit of his stomach. Sam could tell it was there too by the expression on Puck's face. He pointed his finger at Puck.

"Don't you even start laughing at this shit, Puck. This is serious." Puck couldn't contain it anymore and starting laughing hysterically until tears came streaming down his face.

"Brother, she slapped the hell out of you!" he was able to squeak out in between laughter. Sam stood motionless watching his friend roll on the ground. When Puck was finally able to control himself, he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled himself up.

"Oh man, that was some hilarious shit." Puck gasped as he wiped his face of tears. Sam gave him a slow clap.

"Ha, ha, ha. Are you done now? Cuz we are leaving." Sam replied as he walked toward the exit. Puck held his arm and pulled him back.

"Alright, alright. I'm done. But seriously Sam it is only a few months."

"That's too many months to be with that demon spawn!"

"Well," Puck replied in a lower tone, "you can always go home to your folks." Puck hated to pull that gun out of his arsenal but knew Sam needed this money and would rather die before telling his folks that he was fired.

"How many months exactly?" Sam asked deadpan. Puck lifted his head and rubbed his chin with his fingers. Sam signed heavily waiting for Puck to calculate the time.

"I would say two and a half months." Sam rubbed his head, wishing he could wake up from the nightmare that was his life.

"That's it. Then I'm done?" Sam asked cautiously. Puck gave a mischievous grin and wrapped his arm around Sam.

"That's it, dude. And if you play your cards right, you get in good with some industry people, remind them who you are again, and you are back in there." Sam lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I could do that, right?" Sam contemplated aloud. Puck began to rock Sam back and forth.

"Of course you can. You just let the wicked witch of the South ride her broomstick a couple of months and then you dump her and skip your happy ass down the yellow brick road." Sam smirked and started nodding.

"Maybe you're right." Sam stared at his hands, rubbing them slowly, hoping to get some divine intervention.

XXXX

"Tina, I just need this tour to be perfect. I don't want some model wannabe coming in and mucking the whole thing up." Mercedes snapped as she ended her twenty minute, non-stop rant about Sam. She finished and waited for a reply from Tina. When she didn't hear one, she turned to find Tina lying on the velvet couch, panting short breaths while rubbing her stomach. Tina was sweating up a storm and had one foot on the couch. Mercedes looked at her in panic and she quickly ran to her side.

"Tina, Tina! What's wrong?" Mercedes asked hysterically. Tina turned to Mercedes, eyes squinting and still panting.

"I've been telling you…he-he-ha…for the past twenty minutes…he-he-haw…that I think …he-he-haw…I am in labor." Tina winced as she looked up into Mercedes' bulging brown eyes.

"What! You have? Oh my God Tina, you were going in labor right here in front of me! How did I miss that? Am I that self-involved, that self-consumed-" Tina interrupted Mercedes by grabbing her by the lapel and pulling her towards her.

"This is about me now, Mercedes. Get me to the hospital now!" Tina screamed into her boss's ear. Mercedes nodded like she understood and began helping her off the couch and out the door. She grabbed Tina by the waist and started walking out of the dressing room.

The area backstage was surprisingly quiet and empty. Mercedes was trying to find someone to help get her car to take Tina to the hospital. The only people in the backstage area were Puck and Sam. Mercedes rolled her eyes when she saw them, cursing their presence. Puck spied Mercedes and Tina first, tilting his head to the side when he noticed the look on Tina's face.

"Tina, are you alright?" he asked as she and Mercedes neared them. Mercedes looked at Puck with disgust, sucking her teeth.

"Of course she's not you idiot! She is in labor."

"In labor!" Puck and Sam shouted simultaneously. Mercedes nodded and gestured for Puck to come hold Tina. Puck quickly ran to her side and held Tina up.

"Ok, I need to get my car and take her to the hospital." Mercedes spoke aloud to herself, as she rummaged through her purse. Sam watched as she practically emptied the purse on the floor.

"Where are your keys?" He yelled at her.

"What do you think I am looking for? Gum? I can't find them." Sam shook his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his keys.

"We'll take her. Our car is right here." Sam yelled as he grabbed Tina's other arm and started leading her out the door of the arena. Mercedes jumped in front of them, holding her hands up.

"Hell to the no! I don't even know you. You are not taking her to the hospital."

"Lady, get out of the way!" Sam screamed as he glared at Mercedes.

"No way. If you are taking her to the hospital, then I am going with you." Mercedes argued while she pushed Puck aside and took Tina's other arm. Sam let out a long sigh, as Puck shrugged grabbed the keys and ran to pull the car around to the door.

"Your big head probably couldn't even fit through the door!" Sam grumbled as he led Tina inside the car.

"I heard that you bobble head." Mercedes growled as she jumped into the passenger side seat.

"Now do you know how to get to the hospital?" Mercedes questioned harshly as Sam sped out of the parking lot.

"Yeah." Sam answered flatly, turning to the right.

"Well, hang a left on the next block to get on the expressway." Mercedes directed as she pointed her hand across Sam's face. Sam pushed her hand down so he could see the windshield.

"No. We are going to take a right to Main street and take it straight there." He argued.

"You will hit traffic down if you do that. Take the express way." She gritted through her teeth.

"The expressway will take us too far north." Sam spat while making a hard right onto Main Street. Mercedes glowered at him.

"Can you be any more hard-headed?" She asked exasperated.

"Can you be any more bossy?" He retorted.

"Can you both be any more annoying! Now shut up and get me to the hospital before I have my baby here in this car!" Tina screamed. Both Sam and Mercedes instantly shut their mouths as they watched Tina through the rear view mirror, gripping Puck's hand with both hands.


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank you all for your love for the story. The reviews are amazing and make me want to write everyday! Enjoy & Tootles!

***Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 4

Sam and Puck sat on the pale blue couch in the waiting room of the hospital, spent with worry. Sam was running his hands through his hair and Puck was bouncing his left leg nervously. Mercedes and Tina were in a private room at the hospital with the doctor. The guys had been waiting for atleast 30 minutes without any word on Tina's condition. Finally, Mercedes walked into the waiting room with her cellphone glued to her ear. She was talking to someone frantically as she approached the couch.

"Sebastian, I know that! What did you want me to do? Let her give birth in my dressing room. Just tell them I will be there as soon as I can. Got it? Just do it!" Mercedes ended her call, shoved the phone into her purse and threw in on the couch. She was so frustrated by the conversation she didn't even acknowledge Puck and Sam's presence. It was until Puck cleared his throat that she lifted her eyes to look at them.

"Oh, you're still here?" She asked surprised, as she walked around them and plopped down of the rocking chair next to them. Sam shook his head, pissed at her dismissal of them and took a deep breath.

"Of course we are still here. What do you think we were just going to drop Tina off at the door of the hospital and just take off?" Sam asked in frustration. Mercedes eyes were shut as she rubbed her temples.

"Hmm? Yeah. She's fine. She is only a couple of centimeters. I called her husband and he is taking the red eye here. He should actually be here," Mercedes opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall, "in about two hours." Mercedes closed her eyes again. Puck breathed a sigh of relief and told Sam he was going to pick something up at the gift shop downstairs.

"Oh, some Tasmanian Rainwater, lukewarm." Mercedes called out. Puck looked at Sam and mouthed "Is she talking to me?" Sam nodded and shrugged. Puck laughed as he walked out of the lounge. Sam glanced back at Mercedes. He noticed that her hands were shaking like a leaf. She was gripping a photo that seemed to be folded in half. His face softened as he walked toward her and sat on the couch adjacent to her chair.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. Mercedes opened up her eyes and Sam saw the tears that filled her eyes and threatened to fall. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Um," she barely whispered, "I don't think I've ever been that scared before."

"She's ok." He responded quietly. Mercedes nodded her head.

"I know. I do. It's just…she's my best friend, you know." One lone tear slipped from her eye. Her chin began to tremble. Sam quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly.

"Sshh. It's ok. Don't worry. She's going to be fine." He whispered confidently to her, with a small smile on his face. They both looked down at their entwined hands and then back into each other's eyes. Although the room was silent, they both felt like an explosion had just detonated. Mercedes could feel her chest heaving at the energy the she was coursing through her. Her body was experiencing something, but she could not describe it. Unbeknownst to Mercedes, Sam was experiencing the same thing. He was feeling a wave of emotion from just holding this woman's hand and wanted it never to end. It was electrifying. The moment was only broken when Puck walked into the waiting room carrying a gigantic yellow bear.

"Hey what do you think?" A voice asked from behind the bear. Mercedes and Sam quickly moved in opposite direction, Sam walking toward Puck and Mercedes walking to the venting machine, shoving the picture into her pocket.

"Puck, is that really you?" Sam asked as he walked toward the 5 ft tall stuffed animal. He eyed Mercedes from the corner of his eye. Puck put the bear down on the couch and talked Sam about how he came to the selection of that particular bear. Sam was only half listening, as his eyes kept drifting toward Mercedes, who was pushing buttons of the vending machine. Mercedes was having a hard time at the vending machine as well, feeling overwhelmed about the moment that just passed. She was couldn't shake the feeling that she was experiencing.

"Mercy!" A voice called from the hallway. Mercedes snapped to attention when she recognized the face and voice. It was her agent Sebastian. Mercedes ran to Sebastian, wrapping her arms around the familiar face, hoping to put the feelings she just experienced behind her. Sam watched them as he half-listened to Puck. _She's awfully familiar with him, he thought, as he watched Sebastian hold Mercedes firmly while stroking her hair. _When Mercedes pulled away from Sebastian, she turned her head toward Sam. They both locked eyes with each other and then quickly looked the other direction.

Sebastian went over to Puck and Sam, extending his hand to them.

"Oh Man, thank you guys for helping Tina. You were true lifesavers." He gushed as he grabbed both Puck and Sam's hands and shook them fiercely. Mercedes walked behind him slowly, her arms crossed.

"Hey no problem. Tina is a great person and we'd do anything to help hot mama here." Puck answered smiling at Mercedes.

"Don't call me that." Mercedes answered flatly. "You guys were a help, I guess. Even if all you did was drive."

"And all you did was bitch." Sam added, with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm the one who got her down here, no thanks to your "around the world" driving directions." Mercedes snapped, rolling her neck.

"Well, if I took your directions we would still be in the middle of the expressway right now!" Sam yelled back and rolled his neck.

"Uh, did I miss something here?" Sebastian asked Puck as he pointed to Mercedes and Sam, who were currently glaring at each other. Puck smiled and gave a nervous laugh as he went behind Sam and started massaging his neck. He whispered into his ear, "This is the guy who is going to pay your salary, so Chill."

"No problem," Puck stated loudly. "These two just need to get to know each other better. By the time time tour is over, they'll be like kissing cousins." Both Sam and Mercedes rolled their eyes at the same time. Sebastian looked confused and then pointed to Sam.

"Are you Sam Evans?" he asked. Sam broke his stare with Mercedes and pasted a smile on his face as he turned to Sebastian.

"Yes sir. In the flesh." Sebastian grabbed Sam's hand and started shaking it fiercely.

"Oh man! I am a big fan. I loved the stuff you wrote for Carrie Underwood. What was it….Desert Heat! Yeah. Man, that was an awesome song." Sam smiled broadly.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot man. I wrote that about two years ago. I got the idea-"

"Uh, who cares!" Mercedes interjected her hands on her hip. "Are you going on tour with me or not, Billy Ray? I don't have all damn day." Sam balled his fists and took a deep breath.

"The name is Sam and…yes. I'll take the job." Puck rubbed Sam's shoulders, and gave him a wink. Sebastian clapped his hands.

"Great. Our bus leaves tomorrow at 8am. So make sure you have your stuff on the bus at the latest 7:45am. Our first stop will be Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand Garden Arena and then we are off for the ride of our lives until August." Sam lifted up his hand, as concern covered his face.

"August?" I thought we are going to be done in July? Two months?" Sam looked back at Puck who was wincing and mouthing "Oops." Mercedes was digging in her purse looking for her cellphone, as she responded to Sam.

"Uh yeah, Ryan Reynolds. Adele just added some new dates, so we will be joining her. You know, that's how we get paid and all. So just get someone back home to tend your sheep or cows or whatever the hell you raise back home. " Mercedes made a small noise of happiness when she found her cellphone and walked to the corner to make a call. Sam stared angrily at her, grinding his teeth. He turned abruptly to Sebastian.

"Is she always like that or do you have some tranquilizer darts that you give her?" Sam asked annoyingly. Sebastian nodded his head.

"I know… she's a little wound up today. Probably because of Tina. Believe me, she is all bark and no bite. Well, except for that one time, but she didn't actually pierce the skin of that guy." Both Puck and Sam gasped slightly. "Anyway," Sebastian continued, "Trust me- this will be great." Sebastian lifted a finger as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He motioned goodbye to Sam and Puck as he walked down the hallway of the hospital. Sam slowly turned to Puck.

"Am I making a huge mistake, Bro?" he asked worriedly.

"Nah. It's five and a half grand remember?"

"Wait, I thought it was six grand?"

"Yeah, you know minus my commission." Puck grabbed Sam by the shoulder and led him down the hallway. "This will be a tour to remember, Bro! Let's drop this bear to Tina and hit the road." Sam nodded as he turned to pick up the bear. He glanced at Mercedes who was still on the phone, whispering into the phone. Her face was visibly upset. She looked up and locked eyes with Sam. Sam quickly looked away, carrying the bear out of the waiting room. Mercedes watched him as he walked down the hall.

XXXX

Tina's face lit up with she saw the bear stick its head into her room. She was wearing a gown and robe, leaning on the side of the hospital bed as she stood in the private room.

"Oh my god! That's so freaking cute!" she exclaimed. Sam and Puck jumped from behind the bear and walked into the room.

"Glad you like it, Hot Tee! I saw it and thought you and Mike would get a kick out of it." Puck exclaimed as he plopped on the chair by the door.

"I wish you could stay and see Mike, Puck. We missed you at the wedding." Tina smiled back at Puck. Puck and Mike knew each other since highschool, teammates on the football team. Thanks to Mike, Tina always used Puck's agency to employ crew and stagehands for Mercedes' gigs. Sam moved close to Tina and rubbed her lower back gently. Tina gave a deep moan at the soothing feeling it gave her.

"Ooooh, Sam… don't stop." She moaned deeply as she gripped the bed. Sam laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear that coming from pregnant woman that I hardly know?" Sam giggled.

"How did you know to do this?" she asked.

"My mom had my brother and sister while I was in highschool. I did this for her during her labor with them." He explained as he continued rubbing. After a few minutes, she asked him to help her back into bed. Before she laid her head down, she held on to his hand.

"Are you taking the job?" She asked cautiously. Sam frowned.

"Unfortunately yes." Tina smiled and laid her head on her pillow.

"Great. You are exactly what she needs." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You got to be kidding. That beast despises me." Tina laughed.

"No she doesn't. If she despised you, she would never have trusted you to take me to the hospital. You just got to know her."

"Do I have to?" Sam brooded. Tina squeezed Sam's hand.

"She is more fragile than she looks. Take care of her for me, ok?" Sam tilted his head.

"Is she in danger?"

"No, not really. Her fans are becoming a little harder to control, which is why I wanted a bodyguard/personal assistant. Bu it's not her physical safety I am worried about. You'll see once she lets you inside."

"Inside what?"

"Inside her heart. You'll see." Tina winked at Sam, as he looked at her puzzled. The room door opened and floor nurse asked the guys to step outside.

"See you guys," Tina shouted as she waved them goodbye. "Sam, call me if you need me. Anytime, ok?" Sam waved back and gave her a thumb up sign. As he and Puck walked toward the exit, Sam looked into the waiting room and saw that it was empty.

XXXX

Sam walked thru the empty Las Vegas arena for the third time that day, to make sure everything was prepared for the concert that would take place in four hours. He looked over the lighting schematic and the equipment staging, in addition to making sure Mercedes' dressing room was stocked with all of her "necessities". Sam realized how much he missed the "music business"- the hustle, the drive. It was incredibly addictive. His face saddened as he wished he could share this experience with his family. His sister Stacey would definitely get a kick out it, considering she was a major Mercedes Jones Fan. Sam learned that in his last letter from Stacey, where she went on and on about how amazing Mercedes' new CD was to her. Sam hoped he could snatch an autographed copy of her CD that Mercedes usually threw out into the audience at the close of her concerts. He didn't dare ask her himself, dreading owing her any type of a favor.

Their relationship since he joined her team has been strained, with her piling massive demands on him and answering him with grunts or nods. Her attitude was already driving him nuts and its' only been three days. Tina gave birth to a bouncing baby boy the day that the tour bus left, yet she still managed to text Sam different agendas and scheduling that she figured Mercedes would not share with him. Tina was definitely a life saver and helped Sam tremendously. Sam was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost tripped over the blond woman stretching on the floor.

"Damn, I'm so sorry. I was caught up in my own head."

"No worries. I do that alot too. I find its best when you just don't think." She said with a vacant look. Sam started to laugh, but stopped when he looked and saw the confused look on her face.

"That was a funny joke you just- you know what, never mind."

"You're Mercedes new PA right? Sam?" she asked as she continued to stretch on the floor. She was slim, but extremely well-toned. It was obvious that she was a dancer by the size of the muscle in her calves. Sam couldn't deny that she was an attractive girl, but something didn't seem quite together about her.

"Yeah. Sam I am and I do not like green eggs and ham."

"Really why not?" she asked seriously.

"No, that just part of the saying."

"Which saying?"

"Dr. Seuss. Can in the Hat? You know what, never mind."

"Oh okay. My name is Britney." She answered with a youthful giddiness. Sam had to smile had her naive simplicity.

"Hi, Britney. You're a dancer with Adele?"

"Yep, joined her group last year. Are you married?" Sam was surprised by her boldness.

"Uh, no."

"Dating?"

"No."

"Great." she said with a smile. "We should go out. Have some fun." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. I'll let you know."

"Ok. Bye Sam." Britney stood up, grabbed her bag and walked toward the exit." Sam walked to the other side of the backstage, shaking his head at the strange conversation, when he saw Mercedes standing by the corner refreshment table watching him. Sam noticed that she was wearing her signature black skinny jeans, that hugged her perfectly. She matched it with a 3/4 metallic bronze jacket with black heeled boots. Sam liked the ensemble on her, but shook off the thought when he noticed her face. The expression of her face was a mix of anger and something else. Sam couldn't put his finger of it.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly. She walked up to him with her arms crossed and seemed very tense.

"Well for starters, Rhinestone Cowboy, why don't you remember why you are here in the first place. You are not here to get some ass or flirt with my employees. You are **my** PA. My bodyguard. That means you find out what the hell I need and jump to it. I don't pay you to get your mack on with some blond chick shaking her ass in front of you." Sam threw his pad on the ground and sneered at her.

"First of all, I know what my damn job is and I have been doing it. Second of all, your precious ass is supposed to be in the hotel, resting up for this concert and sipping the fucking green tea I had steeping for you. Third, I am your bodyguard, not your babysitter. So stop worrying about whose ass I am looking at, stop acting like a spoiled brat and go do what the hell you are supposed to do."

"I go when I want, where I want, with whomever the fuck I want and you just follow my lovely ass." Mercedes smirked.

"Sorry sweet cheeks. Ain't going to happen that way. Now let's go." Sam pointed to the exit door to the left of them.

"And suppose I'm not ready to go?" she challenged.

"Then I'll throw your ample ass over my shoulder and carry you to the hotel. Because you need to rest your voice, your body and my damn nerves."

"You wouldn't dare touch me." She warned him. Sam took a step toward her that let no space between them. Their noses practically touched and their lips were less than an inch from each other.

"Darling, don't ever dare me. You will always lose." The moment was full of a highly charged sexual tension. Mercedes tried to stay focused on Sam's eyes, but her own eyes betrayed her when she involuntarily looked down at Sam's lips. They were the sexiest, most seductive things Mercedes had ever seen. She was afraid to flinch in fear that her body would unconsciously move towards the pillowy magnets. Sam's eyes were betraying him as well as he imagined the feel of the velvety lips that were in front of him. When Mercedes bit her lower lip, Sam felt a stirring in his body. Finally, Mercedes took a step back, turned her body left and walked out the exit door. Sam stood at that spot for a moment, realizing this was the second time today that he was confused by an encounter with a woman backstage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The concert was an amazing hit! The arena was packed to capacity and the crowd clamored for Mercedes. They begged for two encores, which Mercedes happily obliged. Her voice was crystal clear and crisp. She moved in sync with the band perfectly and handled each song expertly. Sam even found himself becoming emotional when she covered Beyonce's Halo. She entered the stage in all white, a sleeveless silk sheath dress with a long train. She walked onto the stage barefoot and let her long wavy hair blow against the stage fan. Sam held his breath as she glided across the stage to the bare chest male dancer who danced at arm's reach from her. Sam could not stop staring at Mercedes. She was majestic and ethereal. A singer had never affected him this was before from just their voice. Sam avoided looking at Mercedes as she exited the stage and went into her dressing room.

Adele called Mercedes onto the stage with her twice during her performances. The concert as a whole was a major success. Sam watched all the stage hands and production crew exit the arena. He made sure the area was clear before he went to retrieve Mercedes from her dressing room. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled sound. Mercedes opened the door, but kept her face turned from Sam.

"Ready to go?" he asked, as she closed the door behind him.

"Yeah…uh just left me grab some thing." She moved past Sam and went around the panel screens. Her voice sounded different to Sam, hoarse and congested. Sam figured her voice was hoarse from the concert performance. He noticed tissues all over the floor and her dressing table. He walked to the table and noticed her IPAD was on a youtube page showing her performance tonight of Halo. She looked at the comments under the performance. One comment said **"Mercedes looked like a gigantic whale in the dress. She should fire her stylist."**

The comment right below it said **"Can someone tell that girl she needs to lose about 80lbs if she ever want to be like Beyonce."**

Sam was stunned and angry by the negative comments, and looked toward the vertical panels where Mercedes went behind. He realized that she must have read those comments. Suddenly his heart hurt for Mercedes' paid. He didn't know what those guys were talking about. She looked amazing tonight, he thought. Mercedes walked from behind the screen, looking around the floor for her shoes. Sam could easily see that her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked softly. Mercedes nodded as she slipped on her shoes and stuffed her IPAD into her dufflebag. Sam ushered her out of the arena and into his rental car. The care was heavy with silence, which was a first for Sam and Mercedes. Their car rides usually involved Mercy barking order at Sam and him bickering at her. Today, Mercedes stared out the window in silence. Sam bit his lower lip as he stole glances at her.

"I'm starved." He announced brightly. Mercedes remained silent, her face turned away from him.

"Want to stop to grab a bite?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders as she stared out.

Sam drove into a parking lot of the Arnold's, a vintage restaurant that was designed like the restaurant off of the old tv show "Happy Days." The décor was reminiscent of the 1950s, with bright colors, board games and arcade games throughout the restaurant. The waitresses were wearing poodle skirts and rollerskated to the tables. When they walked to their hostess, an alarm sounded and a sired blasted through the restaurant.

"You are our 10,000th customers!" the hostess exclaimed. "We have a special offer just for the two of you and just for today? Wanna try?"

Mercedes' eyes were open wide. She was a little excited and scared at the same time. She looked at Sam who had the same expression of his face. She lifted her eyebrows at him, as if saying "Why not?" Sam nodded his headed enthusiastically.

"We'll do it!" She shouted as she jumped up and down. Sam smiled to himself when he saw the change in her attitude. He was surprised how happy he was to see her happy.

The hostess led them to a booth and told them the offer. "Here it goes you guys. You will have 60 minutes to drink a 120 ounce milkshake with the flavor of your choosing. If you succeed, you will get a lifetime card to eat at any Arnold's in the US, your names of the plaque of Fame, and a gold cup naming you both as the milkshake drinking champs!" The hostess left so that they could decide on their flavors. Mercedes looked over the menu with the flavors and suddenly a sad look overcame her face.

"You know maybe I shouldn't do this. I really don't need the extra calories." Her face was sullen and her eyes refused to meet Sam's. Sam bit his lip and then scooted next to her in the booth.

"Listen," he whispered to her as he leaned in, "tomorrow I will get us both up extra early to go running. That will burn all of this off. But for tonight, let's live a little, ok? Tomorrow we will worry about calories." He gave Mercedes a crooked half grin. Mercedes' eyes were glassy. She tilted her head at Sam and smiled.

"Ok, blondie. You're right, we'll work it off tomorrow. But don't let me weasel out of it, ok?" Her face turned serious. Sam made the gesture of a huge cross across his chest.

"Scouts honor." The two decided to have vanilla and chocolate flavor icecream. Mercedes also order 4 glasses of lukewarm water and a plate of fries. Sam gave her a puzzled face. She waved her hand at him and smiled.

"Trust me. They will help," she assured him. The waiter came with their order and the largest glass of milkshake that Sam and Mercedes have ever seen in their lives. The crowd began to count down. 3-2-1, slurp!

Sam and Mercedes began to suck on their straw at the monstrosity in front of them. Ten minutes into the contest, Sam stopped and started holding his forehead in pain.

"Oh man! Brain freeze!" He screamed in agony. Mercedes slid one of the glasses of water toward him. Sam drank the water and instantly felt better. He jumped back into the shake and started slurping. Twenty minutes later Mercedes stopped.

"I feel sick already." She moaned. Sam slid the French fries to her. Mercedes sprinkled a healthy helping of salt on the fries and slowly began eating them. "Sam, you should eat some too. Salt will make you ready to drink more." Sam nodded and stopped. By this time, they were both over halfway done with the shake.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked as he munched on fry. Mercedes smiled as she chewed on one fry and leaned back in the booth.

"I watch way too much Food Network and my favorite is Man v. Food. He tells you all sort of tricks." She confessed. Sam laughed.

"I watch that too! I always wondered how he scarfed all that food down. You pay better attention than I do." Mercedes shrugged.

"I always thought it would be fun to go cross-country driving one day and visit all the places he talked about." Sam raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really? I would think you would hate that. You would want flights into airports and luxury hotels." Mercedes shook her head.

"No! Cross country can be so much fun! If you have the right person."

"My folks use to take us out in the car during the summer and just drive all over the place." Sam reminisced.

"You're lucky. My folks were dentists and never had time for vacations. Sure we went to DisneyWorld, but I wanted a winnebago. I'll do it one day with my own family." She looked at Sam and bit her lower lip. She smiled at him and looked down at the fries. Sam smiled, enjoying getting to know this side of Mercedes. He glanced at his watch and realized that they only had twenty minutes left to finish the shake. He showed his watch to Mercedes, who frantically nodded and grabbed her straw. They both began slurping the shake quickly, pausing to drink warm water every so often. With 5 minutes left in their clock, they finished the shake! They posed for the picture that would go on the frame.

"Put your arm around her!" The crowd cheered, as Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both were smiling wildly. After the picture was taken, they turned toward each other, still in each other's embrace. Their smiles began to slip away and they stood there looking at each other. Sam gripped her waist and Mercedes slowly felt Sam's hair with her fingers. Both stood motionless, until the hostess came with a copy of their picture, their gift cards and their trophy. Mercedes let go of Sam first, avoiding his eyes. Sam ran his hand threw his ears, hearing his heart pounding in his ears. He waved at the crowd and quickly ran out the front door.

Once outside, he sucked a deep breath of air, running his hands over his mouth. It happened again. The same feeling he had with Mercedes at the hospital and backstage earlier today. It was this intense feeling that Sam refused to label. _I'm just really tired, Sam reasoned as he paced outside._

Mercedes was signing autographs in the restaurant, while her mind still reeled over what just happened. She wanted Sam just now. Like really wanted him! _I'm just lonely and depress about the reviews, she reasoned to herself. _

After signing the autographs, she went outside and Sam leaning against the car. _Oh my God, why is he so delicious?_, she thought. By the time she reached the car, Sam opened the door and let me inside. The ride back to the hotel was again in silence, but both Sam and Mercedes were in much better spirits. Once they valet parked the car and sat in the elevator to their floor, Mercedes gently jabbed Sam in the side.

"Thank you for tonight. I was in a horrible mood after the concert and you really made me feel better." She answered quietly. Sam gave her a crooked half smile.

"Are you actually thanking me, Ms. Jones?" She laughed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me regret it and take it back, now?" she warned. Sam laughed.

"It was my pleasure. Plus I had to thank you." Mercedes frowned.

"Thank me for what?"

"Singing one of my favorite songs- Halo. You sounded amazing tonight, Mercedes." Sam answered softly as he looked her in her eyes. Mercedes gave a shy smile, that Sam found adorable.

"Thank you." She answered in small childlike voice. The elevator opened to her floor and she walked out. Sam held the elevator door open and called out to her. Mercedes turned her head

"See you tomorrow morning at 5am to run this ice cream off, ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Great. And Mercedes…" Sam hesitated as he looked at the floor and then up into her eyes, "You looked absolutely breathtaking in that white dress tonight. You were truly beautiful" He moved his hand and left Mercedes standing there staring at the elevator doors as they closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! Love, love, love your reviews! Awesome! A small disclaimer- if anyone love the rapper Big Sean, I am sorry for how I am portraying him in the story. I am sure he is a nice guy in real life, but in this story I have to make him an a-. Sorry... Anyway, love you much. Please keep reviewing and tootles!

Chapter 6

Sam made good on his promise and was knocking on Mercedes' door bright and early at 5am. To his surprise, she was up and ready to go running! Mercedes complained the first 10 minutes, cursing the heat, the hills and the trauma on her hair. But by the time they jogged back to the hotel, she actually thanked Sam for a great workout. They jogged for 2 miles and she felt wonderful. She liked it so much that she asked Sam if she could join him on his morning run the next day. Sam and Mercedes continued their jogging routine as the concert tour progressed to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and then Dallas, Texas. During those 3 ½ weeks, Sam told Mercedes more about his family and his love for music during their morning runs. Sam learned that Mercedes wrote music too, although she had not gotten up the nerve to let anyone read it. Still, the runs didn't stop the two of them from having their occasional knock-down drag-out fights. But at least the fights became less and less frequent. For example, they had been in Dallas for a week, and only had four fights - a record for them. This was their last day in Dallas before heading to their next stop, Nashville, Tennessee.

Sam was knocking on Mercedes' hotel door at 5am as usual. Mercedes came out after one knock, dressed in purple running tights that came to her knees and a white hoodie running jacket. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail. The outfit hugged her perfectly, which Sam took obvious notice of during their run. He tried to keep his eyes off her backside when she was running, but it was very hard for him to look anywhere else. _How does her ass jiggle like that? He wondered to himself. _They jogged at the nearby park, which was desolate and empty. While they jogged, Mercedes turned her head toward Sam.

"It looks like it is just us today?" She asked as they rounded a curve. Sam chuckled.

"I know right? Maybe the rest of Dallas is asleep?" Sam joked. Mercedes jiggled.

"Since we had the course to ourselves, want to extend it a bit?" She asked, her head remaining forward. Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Sure! How about we add 2 miles?"

"Let's do it." She answered with a smile. They stopped after 45 minutes to catch their breath and drink water.

"Do you miss writing?" Mercedes asked as she stretched. Sam shook his head and laughed.

"I write all the time. I can't help it. Even if I don't intend to let anyone see it, I have to write. It's inside of me." He turned his back to her and stretched. Mercedes took that opportunity to notice his strong legs and thighs. Sam was wearing shorts that came mid-thigh, so his rippling muscles were available to ogle. Thanks to his sweat, they clung to his body in practically every area. Mercedes slowly blew out a breath as she gawked at the ripples on his back and arms too. When Sam turned to her, Mercedes quickly looked at her feet.

"Yeah, I feel like that way about singing. When I have to sing, I just have to sing. Whether it is in front of a crowd, or alone in my bedroom."

"Who do you sing to in your bedroom?" Sam asked, not realizing how personal the question was. Mercedes gave him a sideway look, smirking. Sam realized what he said and his face turned bright red.

"Sorry…it's none of my business...I don't know why I said…Just forget it…I, I…" She held up her hands, laughing.  
"Calm down, Chapstick! It's ok. Actually I sing to myself in the mirror. I watch my technique, facial expressions and sometimes just close my eyes let the music take over." Sam watched Mercedes closely, debating whether to say what he was thinking. He decided to give it a chance.

"You should sing one of your songs one day." Mercedes shook her head violently.

"No way. I am not ready for that yet. When I am, you'll be first to know." Mercedes looked at her cellphone strapped to her armband.

"Wow, it's late. I have to meet with makeup and hair at 10am and I haven't even packed yet." Mercedes began running toward the hotel. "Race you?" Sam easily reached Mercedes and the two sprinted back to the hotel. By the time they reached it, they were both covered in sweat.

"You did better than I thought, Diva? I'm impressed." Sam panted as he took a breath by the lobby doors.

"Thank you Urban Cowboy. I got a little skillz." She panted as she slumped on the floor next to the elevator. They both started laughing as the elevator doors opened and they limped inside.

"So," Mercedes began as she looked at Sam, "I have a smoothie maker in my suite with loads of fruit. Want to come get a smoothie?" Sam grinned, surprised by the invitation.

"Sounds good. Give me 15 minutes to shower and change?"

"Great." The elevator doors opened to Mercedes' floor and she shuffled out.

XXX

Sam ran his hair under the shower head and let the water wash the sweat off his body. His mind kept going back over the last couple of weeks with Mercedes. He couldn't' believe it, but he actually enjoyed himself with her. Once she let the façade of her stardom down, she was funny and sweet. He liked seeing her vulnerability and softer side, without all the head rolling and attitude. More than anything, he respected her toughness. She didn't let anyone run over her, whether it was her manager, the crew or Sam. She knew what she like and what she didn't like. Her confidence was very attractive and incredibly sexy.

Sam's mind was racing as he put on his clothes and combed his hair. After tonight's performance, the tour was heading to Nashville, Tennessee. He was having mixed reactions about their stops in Nashville. Although he was looking forward to seeing his old friends and possibly reconnecting with his music contacts, he was embarrassed about going back as Mercedes' P.A./bodyguard. That's a hell of a drop in status! Last time Sam was in Nashville, he was in the top of his field and the not looking forward to that at all. His Since the tour began, he had never been alone with Mercedes in her hotel room. For some reason now that he was going to, he felt incredible nervous. He gave himself an outfit check in the mirror and walked out of his room. The hotel was still pretty quiet when he knocked on Mercedes' suite.

The door swung open revealing a bare-chested black male with a bath towel tied around his waist. The man answered the door with a smile.

"Hey partner, what's up? What can I do for you?" Sam frowned and took a step back looking at the hotel room number.

"I'm sorry man. I must have the wrong room."

"No problem. Who you looking for?"  
"Mercedes Jones?"

"Then you got the right place. This is her room. She's still in the shower though." The guy pointed to the door behind him, and then rubbed his chest, smirking.

"Oh…okay. You know what… never mind."

"You sure? Any message, partner?"

"No," Sam answered curtly, "Clearly she's busy. I'll just see her later." Sam turned and walked away from the room as quickly as he could. Once he was in the elevator, he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. More importantly, why was he so pissed off about what just happened.

XXXX

"Sean, was that my door?" Mercedes called from the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked into the bedroom of her suite wearing a thick white bathrobe.

"Yeah, baby, but it's cool. We're alone now." The towel-clad gentleman sauntered up to Mercedes and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned in to kiss her neck, when Mercedes pushed his forcefully off of her. The force of the push surprised the man, who proceeded to fall on the floor next to the bed.

"Hold up, Sean Michael Anderson! First of all, I'm not your baby. We went out a couple of times, and true, we had fun. But don't get it twisted. It is not going down like that with us. So back up!" Mercedes looked at Sean like he grew four heads. The most intimate they had been was kissing on the couch.

"Can you please call me Big Sean? When you say Sean Michael Anderson, you sound like my mama."

"No, I won't. I'm not your groupie, or your chicken head. I'm gonna call you what your momma calls you- Sean." Big Sean shook his head, as Mercedes turned and walked to her closet.

"And put some clothes on! It's bad enough that you got the key to my room from front desk and used my shower without my permission! You're lucky you didn't use up all of my fucking hot water!"

"Mercedes, I was trying to surprise you." he explained, surprised by her attitude. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Try roses next time." She answered flatly as she continued to look through her closet.

"You know, some women would kill to have me in their hotel rooms with only a towel on." He murmured loudly. Mercedes turned to him, with her hand on her hip.

"Sean, your problem is that you are use to women kissing your ass 'cuz you're on the radio. Ok, you're cute and you can rap, but don't get it twisted. I am not going to jump up and down just because you decided to surprise me. You're going to have to do a hell of a lot more to woo me." Mercedes turned back to her closet and pulled out a linen pants suit. She laid it on her bed and stared at Big Sean, who was still on the floor.

"Duh, why are you still here?" She yelled.

XXXX

Sam walked around the backstage, shoving people to the side, so he could double check the set up for the concert that night. The concert was in an hour, so Sam had a ton of things to check, but his mind kept going back to Mercedes and the guy who was in her room. He learned the guy was actually Hip hop artist Big Sean. The entire crew was buzzing over his presence, circulating rumors that he and Mercedes were a hot item and serious lovers. Sam's stomach turned when he heard a group of dancers talking about the possibility of Big Sean joining the tour in order to closer to Mercedes. Sam walked out of the concert center and pulled out his phone. Before he knew it, he found himself calling Tina.

"Hey Sam! You must have been reading my mind. I was just thinking of you guys. How are you doing?

"Good, Tina." He lied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Uh, huh. Yeah, you sound like you're full of crap. What's wrong? What did Mercedes do?"

"Nothing. Really."

"Ok, then how is she?"

"She's good, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"She's a little preoccupied with a visitor today. Big Sean." Sam heard Tina start to hoot loudly on the other end of the line.

"I can't believe he tracked her down. Again!"

"What do you mean tracked her down?"

"He and his agent have been working Sebastian like crazy to set up concert gigs with Big Sean to promote his new CD. He has also been pushing to have a publicity ploy that he and Mercedes was an item. Sebastian was considering it, but wanted to make sure they actually had chemistry."

"Well do they?" Sam asked anxiously.

"No. They're voice are ok together, but not great. Mercedes thought he was cute, but definitely not her type romance wise."

"So they never hooked up?" Sam asked bluntly.

"Oh hell to the no! Mercedes is very cautious about who she sleeps with and let's inside. Why do you think that?" Sam explained to Tina his run in with Big Sean that morning in Mercedes' room.

"Ha! That's nuts! There is an explanation for that, but it's not them being together. She would have definitely told me that." Tina laughed. Sam let out a deep breath and a smile covered his face.

"You seem relieved?" Tina observed quietly.

"What? No. Why would I care?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, why indeed," she answered slyly. "Are you guys still running in the morning?"

"Yep. She hit five miles today."

"What! You're kidding!"

"No, she did! She was amazing!"

"Yeah," Tina replied with a pregnant pause.

"Well thanks Tina. Got to go. Call you later when we hit Tennessee. Kiss the baby for me." Tina giggled.

"Ok. Bye."

XXXX

The concert was well under way and Mercedes was on stage for her first encore performance. During the concert, any non-essential crew members or concert team members could relax, eat or drink in the green control room. Reporters and photographers were allowed to wait in the room to get candid shots or fit in short interviews. Sam was in the control room, listening to the concert via headphone while watching it from the short circuit big screen in the room. Behind him, Big Sean was sitting in the control room drinking champagne and talking to three reporters on the large leather sectional.

"So Big Sean, what do you say to the rumors about you and Mercedes being an item?" The brunette male reporter asked, pushing a tape recorder near Big Sean. Sam heard the reporter and turned his body so he could hear Big Sean's answer and see his face from the corner of his eye. Big Sean was smirking as he continued to sip the champagne.

"We're just good friends, y'all."

"Really?" the red-headed female reporter questioned. "Friends or friends with benefits?" Sam turned to look at Big Sean's face directly. Big Sean was waved his hands in the air.

"Oh man! Well you all know how I do. I can't resist a gorgeous ass and big brown eyes." Sam clenched his jaw and flexed his fist.

"So you are friends with benefits?" The blond male reporter pushed.

"Let's just say we provide benefits for each other in all the right ways. She's my girl and I truly, truly enjoy her."

"Does she enjoy you too?" The brunette reporter inquired.

"Every single chance she get. Why do you think I am even up here? My girl needed me to come and give her that special TLC." The male reporter slapped each other's hands.

"You got her climbing the wall, Big Sean?" the blond reporter added.

"Like I said, you know how I do, son. I complete satisfy." The reporters and Big Sean were laughing together on the sectional, while Sam tried to calm himself down. He needed to beat Big Sean's face. Desperately. He couldn't believe he lied like that to the reporter and was making Mercedes out to be some love struck teenage.

Before Sam could react, he got a distress message from the head of his security staff, Bobby, from inside the arena. Sam pulled out his short wave radio.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"Sam, we got a 10-16, and a 10-56." The security staff used radio ham shorthand to talk over problems that occurred at the concert locations. These particular codes indicated an intoxicated guy was involved in a domestic dispute with someone in the crowd. Usually that didn't matter to Sam, but if they radioed him, it probably meant that the guy was somewhere near Mercedes.

Sam ran out of the control room toward the right corner of the stage, behind the curtain. He scanned the audience and didn't see anyone moving.

"Bobby, where exactly is he? I don't see anyone yet."

"He's moving now, Sam. He's moving toward the right side of the stage. He's near the front." Sam quickly eyed the crowd and spotted a medium height white male dressed in baggy pants and jacket, sifting through the audience. The guy seemed to want to be directly in front of Mercedes, waving his hand to get her attention.


	7. Chapter 7

*Hey all, thank you for the support with the story. I hope you are enjoying it. Please let me know your thoughts. Blessings and tootles xoxo**

Chapter 7

Sam stood behind the large black and silver curtain of the stage, sternly eyeing Mercedes as she danced and swayed on the stage. His heart was beating heart as he watched her, wanting desperately to protect her from any kind of harm. She seemed to have noticed the white guy in baggy clothes waving at her. She reached down and barely grazed his hand with hers and then continued making her way to the other side of the stage. The man became agitated as he continued to call Mercedes' name and aggressively reached up and grabbed her right ankle tightly. At that second, Sam sprang toward Mercedes and pulled her toward him. He pushed her toward the band members that were still on stage, ordering her to stay with them. He spotted the guy trying to run in the crowd. Sam leapt into the crowd, grabbing the guy's jacket with one fist and letting his other fist make contact with his face. The man initially resisted Sam, but Sam easily over-powered him and dragged him to the backstage exit on their right. The arena's security guards were waiting for Sam backstage as entered, pushing the drunken man toward the group of three security guards.

By this time, Mercedes made her way to the backstage looking for Sam. When she spotted Sam near the security guards, she began walking toward his direction. The drunken man turned his head away from the guards and saw Mercedes. Quickly, he broke away from the guards and made a run toward Mercedes. He reached into his left inside pocket and pulled out a switchblade, screaming "I just wanted to talk to you Bitch!" At the same time as Sam pushed off the wall and ran to tackle the man, Mercedes grabbed the fire extinguisher on the wall next to her. She slammed the butt of the cylinder against the man's forehead, just as Sam threw himself and the guy to the ground, knocking the knife out of the culprit's hand. The security guards were right behind Sam, slapping handcuff on the crazed man and confiscating the knife.

Mercedes ran next to Sam, who was on the floor, rubbing his head. She knelt beside Sam and tried to help him up from the floor and onto a nearby chair.

"Oh my God, Sam. Are you alright?" She asked anxiously, as she slipped his arm around her neck. Before Sam could speak, the chief of the security for the arena came running beside Mercedes.

"Ms. Jones, we've got the guy under detention now. We're just waiting for the police." Mercedes placed Sam on the chair and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket.

"I'm calling an ambulance, Sam. You should get checked out." Sam started shaking in protest, as he continued rubbing the back on his head.

"Mercedes, I'm ok. I just have a headache." Mercedes ignored Sam's statement and rattled the address of the arena to the person on the phone and hung up the phone.

"They should be here in 5-10 minutes. We have to make sure that maniac didn't give you a concussion or something." She told him gently, as she grabbed a chair and pulled it next to him. "In the meanwhile, lay your head on my lap and just rest." Sam chuckled to himself as she patted her lap and gestured for him to lay on her. Hesitantly, he laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes. She began running her fingers through his hair as he laid peacefully on her. Mercedes held Sam protectively, overwhelmed by a feeling of gratitude.

"Sam," she whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me. That was amazingly brave. You're amazing." Sam smiled as he brought his hand to rest on Mercedes' knee.

"You are the brave one. You knocked that dude out! A minute there I thought you were going to hit me with that thing." Mercedes laughed as she continued to caress his hair.

"Give me some credit, Cowboy. I have some aim."

"I can see that. Are you sure you need a bodyguard?" They both continued to laugh, until two EMTS ran toward them with a gurney. Mercedes waved to them and motioned for them to take Sam. As they transferred Sam to the gurney, Mercedes leaned into Sam's ear.

"I am going to ride with you in the ambulance, ok? Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Sam opened his eyes to see Mercedes' big brown eyes looking softly at him. He took her hand and squeezed it.

XXXX

When Sam opened his eyes, he was blinded by the white lights of the room and sheets. His head was throbbing massively. He turned to his left and saw a huge bouquet of flower on the bed stand next to his cellphone. His phone said it was 7am in the morning. The last thing he remembered was being in the ambulance with Mercedes screaming at the driver to drive faster. That's when he noticed a body sleeping on the small sofa in the corner. Mercedes lay huddled on the sofa covered with a blanket, propped up with pillows. He was surprised and touched to see her there. _She really stayed with me? All night?, Sam thought._ He quietly got of his bed and walked over to her. He brushed the hairs that were over her eyes and cheeks.

_My God, she is so beautiful. _He gently rubbed her cheek with his finger. He couldn't resist rubbing her lips gently as his heart raced. Mercedes began to stir, and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled sleepily at Sam.

"Hey you. Wait…what?!" Her eyes sprang open as she began to realize Sam was out of bed and standing next to her.

"Sam, what are you doing?" She scolded, pulling the blanket off of her. "Get your white booty back in that bed until the doctor say otherwise." She began to usher him back to his bed, stealing a look at his naked butt from his open hospital gown. _Damn! She thought. He is all kinds of hot._

"Sorry m 'am. I was just surprised to see you here." Sam raised an eyebrow, as he pulled the covers over him. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you hated me." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Learn to read between the banter, Sam." She murmured as she tucked him in. Sam grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Why don't you just tell me how you feel?" Sam looked into Mercedes' eyes intensely, as she stood next to him silently. He felt himself pulling her closer to him, her head leaning into him. They both turned their heads when the hospital door opened with Puck racing in. He looked at Sam and shook his head.

"Sam, dude! Are you alright?" Puck asked full of worry.

"I'm fine man. Just a bump." Sam turned his head back toward Mercedes when he felt her pull her hand away from him.

"Well, Puck since you're here, I'm going to call Sebastian and find out what time we're leaving to head for Tennessee." She spoke nervously as she grabbed her bag and walked toward the door. She turned abruptly and looked thoughtfully at Sam.

"Do you need anything? I can get you whatever you need."

"I'm fine, Mercy. Go ahead and make your calls." He answered with a crooked half-smile. Mercedes nodded and walked out of the room. Puck stared at the door and then looked at Sam suspiciously.

"What the hell did I just walk in on, dude?" Puck watched as Sam turned beet red and ran his hand through his hair. His body tingled a little, as he remembered the feel of Mercedes' hands through his hair last night. It was so soothing.

"We're friends, man. That's all." Puck's eyes widened.

"Really? Friends? I thought that would never happen." Sam shrugged.

"She's cool. She's just…guarded. She has a lot of walls up, but she's actually pretty sweet." Puck watched Sam as he bit smiled shyly.

"Dude, are you falling for her?" Puck squinted his eyes as he watched his friend turn an even deeper shade of red.

"What, oh man. What? Please. Huh?" Sam kept eyes on his hands, removing an invisible stain in the middle of his palm, trying desperately to avoid Puck's eyes. Puck rubbed his chin, scratching at his morning shadow.

"Yeah, alright. Whatever you tell me Sam. But that was a moment that just happened. A moment between you and that woman. And you look a little sprung to me." Sam rolled his eyes at Puck and he looked closed his eyes.

XXXX

Mercedes paced the waiting room floor as she waited for Tina to pick up her phone.

"Cedes, I am so glad you called. I just saw the whole report on the news. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tina. I knew you would be worried, that's why I called. Everything is fine, thanks to Sam. He was amazing."

"That's what I hear. Is he okay? Have you seen him since last night?"

"Oh yeah, I just left his room now."

"Oh, you're there already?"

"Well, yeah, kind of. I spent the night." There was a pregnant pause.

"In the hospital? Like in his room?" Tina asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! I'm not a total bitch Tina. I wasn't going to just leave him in a hospital room all by himself. That's scary and I didn't want him to feel alone."

"Wow, that was awful…sweet of you. Dare I even say caring?" Mercedes could hear Tina smiling through the phone. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"He's my friend Tina."

"Oh really? Since when?" Tina answered quickly.

"We've become friends, ok?" Mercedes reasoned.

"Hmmm, ok. Hope Big Sean doesn't mind." Mercedes' eyebrows frowned.

"Who cares what he thinks? Why would you say that?"

"Because he is telling every reporter he can find that you two are together."

"What!" Mercedes yelled at the phone. One of the nurses tried to tell Mercedes to lower her voice. Mercedes mouthed a silent apology and walked toward the exit. Tina laughed through the phone.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"Hell to the no. Tina, I know you are off but I need you to.." Tina cut Mercedes off before she could continue.

"Speak to every magazine and deny the relationship. Got it. It'll happen today." Mercedes hailed a cab when she was outside the hospital.

"Oh, I know something that is going to happen today too." She snapped as she entered into a cab headed for her hotel.

XXXX

When Mercedes arrived at her hotel, she saw that the lobby was covered with paparazzi. Her agent Sebastian was speaking with a reporter as she sauntered up to him pulling him to the side.

"I've been trying to reach you, Sebastian."

"Sorry babe. Lots of media here today."

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon as we get an ok from Sam's doctor, we are on the road." The paparazzi began to clamor as Big Sean strolled out of the elevator and headed toward Mercedes. He outstretched his arms as he walked toward her.

"Baby, I am so glad you are alright." He moaned as he grabbed his chest with both hands. Mercedes crossed her arms in front of her as she watched him.

"Really, Boo?" she cooed.

"Yeah, sweetheart," He pouted.

"Was that before or after you told the world you were fucking me?" She whispered in his ear. Big Sean's face dropped and his jaw tightened.

"What are you talking about babe?" He asked her nervously. Mercedes pulled out her phone and showed him a text from the reporter of Vibe, asking her to comment on a statement he made last night in the green room.

"I don't know what's that all about, babe?" He shrugged. Mercedes took a deep breath and handed Sebastian her purse. She then preceded to hold onto his arm and take off her high heel shoes.

"You know what you dry ass, stinking piece of dog manure," she barked at Big Sean as she marched towards him and he backed away from her slowly. "Mark my words and hear me real clear. I will let every reporter that asks me know that not only did I never ever, ever, ever want your pathetic ass, but that even in my lowest points, I was never that desperate."

"Mercedes, please. Just let me explain."

"Are you going to cry again Sean, like you did when you were in my hotel room the other day? Get you shit, forget my number and get the hell out. Right now!" Big Sean was in the corner of the lobby when Mercedes leaned into him and whispered something into his ear. Big Sean's eyes bulged and began to water. He ran out the hotel door. Sebastian followed behind Mercedes and handed her shoes.

"Mercedes, what did you say to him?"

"Oh just reminded him that I know some special anatomical things about him that he wouldn't like to get out." Mercedes smirked as she put on her shoes. Sebastian's face turned ashen as he watched her swagger to the elevators.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The faster the tour bus sped through the highway to Tennessee, the more Sam felt his stomach turn in knots. All of the meetings that he had set up during their stop in Nashville were suddenly cancelled by "unforeseen circumstances." Sam questioned the truthfulness of the cancellations, especially when none of the execs were willing to talk to him on the phone. His clout in Nashville had definitely vanished. It hurt him to the core that his songwriting career was at a standstill. The worst part of it was he enjoyed being Mercedes' Personal Assistant/Bodyguard. He knew he should be more proactive about getting signed to a label, but he actually liked being involved in all types of areas of the music business as a PA. It was exciting. Plus, Mercedes was beginning to trust his counsel more when it came to song sets, and set designs. Since her attack two nights ago, they were actually getting along better than ever. When Sam was ordered to stay in the hospital for two day for exams and observations, he was worried about holding the tour up, but Mercedes made him quickly put it out of his mind.

"If you weren't there, I would be the one in that bed, and it would be for a whole lot longer than two days." She gave him a reassuring smile.

She visited him in the hospital every day, bringing him ice cream shakes from the Paciugo's Gelato and Ice Cream Shop. Mercedes winked when she first brought it to his hospital room, remarking that it were "their special thing". The first time she told Sam that he felt his heart quicken at the tenderness of her tone and her obvious memory of their ice cream shake contest. She stayed in his room for hours while he did his impressions, which always ended with Mercedes' laughing hysterically on the floor. That's when Sam first noticed her infectious and full laugh. Sam tried his best not to make it obvious, but he couldn't stop starring at Mercedes' smile when it spread across her entire fac. She didn't do the typical girlie giggle when she laughed either. She laughed with a full belly howl that could be heard miles away. Watching her laugh lit Sam's heart and made him want to join in her glee. In his room, Mercedes was at ease with Sam, no diva persona or attitude coming out. But there was still a wall. A thin, but solid wall that she built around herself to protect herself from disappointment or hurt. The more time they spent together, the more Sam saw it. Other than Tina, Sam had gotten the closest to breaking through the wall. He wanted to get to know her more and know more of the real her. Which is why Sam was thrilled that Big Sean did not join them on the tour.

Sam hated the way Big Sean sucked up to every reporter and paparazzi that was in the vicinity of Mercedes. Sam saw right away that his goal was only to use Mercedes for her fame and success. He was becoming progressively protective of Mercedes as the tour continued, critical of anyone who didn't seem genuinely interested in her success. He saw her vulnerability more and more. He felt an instinctive desire to protect her, a feeling he never experienced for anyone outside of his immediate family.

The bus was silent as it continued in the night towards Nashville. The crew and members were asleep in their bunks. Sam was heading to the bathroom when he noticed the light coming from Mercedes' compartment. He peeked inside to see if she was asleep and saw her curled in her bed with her headphones, writing on a tablet. Her eyes met Sam and immediately she waved for him to come in. Sam came in and sat on the chair across from her lavender covered bed. Mercedes took off the headphones and tucked her tablet under her pillow.

"Now why aren't you asleep?" he questioned her, curious about what she was writing before he came. Mercedes shrugged as she leaned against the wall next to her bed.

"Can't sleep. My mind is kind of racing. What about you, Gosling? Too excited about being back in your city?" Sam nodded and gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Mercedes noticed right away.

"You're a horrible liar. What's up?" Sam looked down at his hands and rubbing them slowly.

"It's complicated. I am going back in a very different place than I was a year ago. I, uh, well, I'm…."

"Scared." Mercedes interjected. "And probably a little embarrassed, right?" Sam made a snort and nodded his head, not bringing himself to look her in the eyes. He didn't like feeling this way about himself, especially when he worked so hard to be a songwriter.

Mercedes looked at him compassionately, as she reached over and touched his shoulder.

"Sam, what happened to you is not about you being a bad songwriter. It's just the nature of the business. Music labels are only about selling singles and getting on the charts. Don't let it make it question your gift. You have a really great gift for writing." Sam was finally able to lift his eyes to meet Mercedes.

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly. Mercedes groaned quietly as she turned around in her bed and pulled out her ipod. She showed him the song currently playing was his song, "Needing a 2nd Chance". Sam sat up when he saw the song. It was one of his tracks! He was shocked that she would listen to his music, especially since it was country. He suddenly felt very flattered.

"You really downloaded this?" He asked. Mercedes nodded, her face visibly flushed.

"Well, Sebastian just spoke so highly of you that I decided to look you up. You have written some amazing songs, Sam. In fact..." Mercedes nervously turned around and pulled out her tablet. "You actually inspired me to try writing some music." Sam's face lit up.

"Really? That's great, Mercedes! Can I see what you have?" Sam asked enthusiastically. Mercedes immediately shoved the tablet back under her pillow.

"What! Hell to the no! Sit your country ass down, Sam."

"Ah come on, let me see." Sam started to move toward Mercedes with a twinkle in his eye. Mercedes' eyes bulged as she lifted her hands for him to stop.

"No way, Sam! What are you trying to do?"

"Depends. What do you want me to do?" Sam replied in a low voice, raising one eyebrow. Mercedes felt her body quiver at his response. She shook her head quickly.

"Just give me a little time to work on it. When it's done, I will let you be the first to look at it." Sam laughed as he sat back down and nodded.

"Ok, if that's what you want. But listen don't over think. I am sure what you have is great." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You are too kind. But don't try to change the subject, Cowboy. We were talking about you. Do you have any meetings set up for Nashville?" Sam winced.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?"

"Because I have such pretty one and I'm so good at it." She winked at Sam, which made him laugh.

"Well, I did have some meetings, but they all cancelled. So now, I have nothing." Sam rubbed his hands on his thighs as he let out a deep breath. Mercedes paused for a minute and then reached into her purse, pulling out a card.

"Here. This guy is a good friend of mine, Matt Rutherford. We go way back. He is A&R for Blue Cadillac Label with Billy Cyrus. Call him. Make sure to let him know I referred you." Sam's mouth hung open as he took the card.

"Are you serious, Mercedes? This guy is major." Sam squealed and impulsively jumped forward and hugged Mercedes. Surprised by his response, she laughed as she hugged him back. Before she could stop herself, she sniffed his neck, smelling the sandlewood soap on his skin. His scent was intoxicating and Mercedes was unconsciously caught up in it. Sam pulled her away from him suddenly, his face turning serious.

"You know you don't have to do this. I didn't tell you any of this so that you could…" Mercedes shook her head and interrupted Sam.

"Sam, relax. I want to do this. I know you weren't trying to get to get something from you." A smiled spread across Sam's face. He pulled Mercedes into him again.

"Mercedes, thank you so much! How can I repay you?" He screamed into her ear as he held her tight. She continued to laugh.

"Just don't embarrass yourself? Or me, for that matter." She rubbed his back, as they stayed in the embrace. Sam pulled back from her quickly, excitement in his eyes.

"I've got to get my portfolio ready. I have a million things to do." Excitedly, Sam got up and went to his bunk. Mercedes smiled and bit her bottom lip after he left. She closed her eyes. _Oh Father God, please bless him with this meeting, she silently prayed._

XXXX

By the time the bus reached their hotel in Nashville, Sam was able to secure a meeting with Matt Rutherford for that afternoon. Matt was apprehensive about meeting Sam at first, but once Sam mentioned Mercedes, his attitude completely changed. They met at the hotel restaurant and immediately connected. Matt loved Sam's portfolio and agreed to go back to the execs about Sam. After the meeting, Sam was floating in air. He went directly to Mercedes' hotel room. She was the first person he wanted to tell. He anxiously knocked on her hotel door. When she opened the door, dressed in her hotel bath robe, he swooped her off her feet and spun her around her room. Mercedes let out high pitch squeal.

"Mercedes, Thank you! Thank you so much!" He held her tightly, his arms around her waist.

"The meeting went well, I'm guessing." She laughed. Sam finally put Mercedes down, still holding her hands.

"Well? Baby, I knocked him dead on his ass! It went great! Matt really liked my stuff and agreed to get back to me." Mercedes' face beamed. She was so happy for him. She knew how much he wanted and needed this meeting to go well.

"Oh Sam, I'm so happy for you." Sam let out an exhaustive breath and shouted a hoot.

"I want to take you out tonight as a thank you. I know the best places in Nashville. Please say you're not busy?" Mercedes hesitated for a minute but relented when she saw the hopefulness in Sam's face.

"Sure, but you know you don't have to," she answered. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I know that, Ms. Bossy. There's nobody else I want to celebrate with tongiht." Sam replied quickly. "I'll see at 7pm. Oh, have some comfortable shoes on, cuz' we're partying tonight." He winked at her as he left her room. After he left, it took Mercedes forty minutes before she could stop grinning.

XXXX

Sam knocked on Mercedes' door at 7pm sharp. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white v-neck sweater and a black leather jacket. He had their evening all mapped out and intended to show Mercedes an amazing night out. When she opened the door, she literally took his breath away.

Mercedes was wearing an electric blue sleeveless leather dress that reached her mid-thigh and yellow strappy heels. Her hair was covered with loose spiral curls that framed her face. Her outfit accentuated all the right curves and highlighted her now well-defined calves. Sam stood gaping at her in silence. His gaze made Mercedes unusually self-conscious.

"Sam? Is this outfit ok? Am I overdressed? I can change." She turned to go back into her room, but Sam held her arm shaking his head.

"No, don't change! You just look…so damn amazing. You do know you're going out with me, right?" Sam joked. Mercedes pushed him playfully and turned to grab her purse before closing her door. Sam extended his arm to her as they walked down the hallway.

"I know exactly who I am going out with," she said as they walked toward the hotel exit, "Which is why I had to look my best." Mercedes did her best to avoid Sam's eyes, although she felt them watching her as they entered the cab. Sam eyes were roaming all over Mercedes' body. He had to physically bite his tongue to keep from groaning when he saw her ass as she exited the cab. _Damn, that ass is probably soft as hell, he thought._

XXXX

Mercedes had been looking forward to going out with Sam all day and feared her excitement would be written all over her face. She was actually nervous! She could feel the butterflies in her stomach going crazy and she didn't know how to handle them. She hated feeling like her emotions were out of control. She especially didn't want Sam to see it. She was determined to always have the upperhand with any guy she was around. But despite all of her attempts, Mercedes could not do it with Sam. He never back down to her and loved that about him.

Their first stop of the night was at the restaurant, Monell's at the Manor. Sam boasted that they had the best chicken in the world and dared anyone to say otherwise. The restaurant was packed, but Sam was able to get a table right by the window. Once they were seated, Mercedes asked him how he managed to snag the table.

"Let's just say the owner and I go way back. I gave him comp tickets all the time, so he definitely owes me." Sam whispered across the table. They both ordered the fried chicken with side order of greens and cornbread.

"Oh my goodness!" Mercedes moaned as she nibbled on her chicken. "This reminds me of my granny's cooking." Sam tried to look away from her, but when she moaned, his eyes were locked into her glossy lips. Her moan immediately aroused his groin, and he had to force himself to focus on something else quickly.

"So where is your family originally from?" He asked as he took a sip of water.

"Virginia," she remarked brightly, "But I grew up in Ohio. My mom tried to cook like granny, but could never get that southern touch." She saw that Sam was looking at her intensely, making the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter. "You seem surprised?"

"I just found out the new queen of R&B is a southerner? Yeah, you could say I'm surprised." Sam answered shaking his head. "You are full of surprises, you know that?" Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… When I first met you, I thought you were the biggest bitch in the business." Mercedes winced.

"Ouch, but probably deserving." She smirked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you were. But once you get past that," Sam gazed into Mercedes' eyes, "You get to know the real Mercedes Jones."

"Oh and you think you know the real Mercedes Jones?" She questioned him with a playful smirk. Sam narrowed his eyes and nodded quietly. Mercedes sat back in her chair.

"Okay, tell me who is the real Mercedes Jones, Mick Jagger." She teased. Sam took a tilted his head to the side, licked his lips and leaned over the table to her.

"Mercedes Jones is one of the smartest women I have ever met. She doesn't let anyone get the best of her and always knows what she wants. She loves her friends and family fiercely and would physically kill for them. She loves music and could do it for the rest of her life even if she never made a red cent. She is sexy when she wakes up and sexy when she goes to sleep. She oozes sensuality without even trying and loves to tease a man till he is groveling on the floor begging for mercy. What she needs most is a man who has an unquenchable, unreachable appetite for every inch of her. Someone who will taste every inch of her and still want more. Someone who will make her wet by just looking at her and touching her arm." Sam grazed his fingers along the length of Mercedes' arm. "She needs a man, who will not be afraid to kiss her till she is breathless, rip her panties off and make love to her till her body goes limp." Sam seductively smiled at Mercedes and took another sip of water.

Mercedes sat motionless, feeling the pool of moisture in between her thighs. She clenched her thighs closed, fearing that any sudden movement might make her spontaneously combust. Before she could respond, their waitress came to the table with their drink order.

"I'm going to the restroom for a second." She managed to croak out as she awkwardly dashed to the bathroom. When she was in her stall, she peeled her completely soaked panty off and tossed them in the trash can. She splashed cold water on her chest, trying desperately to cool down the heat radiating from her body. By the time, she returned to the table, Sam had finished his plate.

"I was about to go into that restroom after you." He commented. _That would have been alright with me, Mercedes thought. _

"Yeah, sorry. I'm stuffed anyway." Sam gave his classic crooked half smile, as he clapped his hands and rubbed them.

"Great, because it is time for us to work some of this food off." Mercedes nervously gulped down her glass of water.

XXXX

The Graham Central Station club had a line around the block. It is one of the premier nightclubs in Nashville, with music varying from Country to Danceclub. Mercedes heard reggae music permeating from the exit as they entered. Sam motioned for them to go to the bar. He ordered a whiskey for himself and a screwdriver for Mercedes. Mercedes loved the heavy bass music that seemed to rattle the entire club. When Sam heard the next song coming on, he grabbed Mercedes' hand and led her to the dancefloor. He puts his hands on Mercedes' waist and spins her so her back is against his chest.

I'm the kind of guy

who lives life on the edge

the kind of guy you'd wonder [Sam's finger turns Mercedes' head toward him]

"is he messin with my head" [Sam mouths the words]

you're tired of going places

you can't scream and shout

tired of someone saying

when you can and can't go out

and I'm a show you how

it feels when its good

you know i do anything'

you're boyfriend ever could

(Bridge)then your boyfriend ever could

then your boyfriend ever could

I'm a do it better then your boyfriend ever could

(chorus)

I'm a make you love me baby [Sam grinds against Mercedes, who snakes her hand to the back of his neck.]

baby I'm a show you how

I'll make you love me babe

baby you gon want me now

I'ma make you love me baby

baby I'ma show you how

i'ma make you love me baby

baby you gon want me now..

i can reach your mind

fantasies in your head

you could look at me

and see that im the man

i'll put a little romance

and some action in your pleasure

you wanted mr big [Sam puts both of Mercedes' hands around his neck, as he body rolls against her behind.]

mr big is in your hands

and I'ma show you how

it feels when its good

you know i do it better

than your boyfriend ever could

(Bridge)  
(Chorus)  
And I want you [Sam and Mercedes are dancing with their face pressed close together.]

and how I want you to want me

I want you

and yes I want you to want me

I want you

and how i want you to want me

I want you

and yes I want you to want me

I know you've been kiss

in the back of your hand

what you need to do

is try it on a real man

put the towels in the dryer

so they warm after the shower

I'm like big foot

the man your momma said

don't exist

(Bridge)  
(Chorus)  
I'm like big foot

the man your momma said

don't exist

I'm like big foot

the man your momma said

don't exist

I'm like big foot

the man your momma said

don't exist

don't exist

don't exist.

After the song ends, Sam immediately pulls Mercedes to a secluded area of the club for VIP guests. He pulls her into a corner, pushes her against the wall, lifting her hands above her head. He lowers his mouth over her and presses his forehead to hers. Their bodies are pressed together so closely that they can feel the other's heart pounding against their chest. Sam rubs his lips against Mercedes' and licks her lips slowly with his tongue. Mercedes moans against his mouth. Hearing her moan pushes Sam over the edge. He presses his lips against her hard and devours her mouth. Mercedes' hands are in Sam's hair, tugging it firmly. His hands roam her backside, pressing her against him, grinding against his full erection. When they finally pull apart for lack of air, Sam gazes breathlessly into Mercedes' eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He admits smiling. Mercedes smiles back.

"Probably just as long as I have. But it was absolutely worth the wait." She sighs, rubbing her nose against his.

***Hope you guys liked the update! By the way, the club song was **ROBIN THICKE – MAKE U LOVE ME. **Was the first kiss what you hoped it would be? Let me know what you think. Tootles.****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Hearing her moan pushes Sam over the edge. He presses his lips against her hard and devours her mouth. Mercedes' hands are in Sam's hair, tugging it firmly. His hands roam her backside, pressing her against him, grinding against his full erection. When they finally pull apart for lack of air, Sam gazes breathlessly into Mercedes' eyes._

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He admits smiling. Mercedes smiles back._

_"Probably just as long as I have. But it was absolutely worth the wait." She sighs, rubbing her nose against his._

The blare of the music and the thunderous base seemed to intensify Sam and Mercedes' kiss. Mercedes was having a hard time keeping it together in the club when all she wanted to do was climb on top of Sam and ride him all night. Sam was having the same struggle as his massive arousal was becoming increasingly harder to conceal.

"We need to get out of here." Sam yelled into her ear over the music. Mercedes pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Right now!" She responded as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the front entryway. Sam's eyes bulged wide as he tried to pull her back before she walked out the door, knowing what was outside.

"No Mercedes, wait! The papa-" But it was too late. Mercedes was flooded with flashes and cameras outside the front of the club. She immediately ran back into the club, running into a dark corner.

"Damn! How did they know I was here?" She asked surprised.

"Are you kidding? The people in the club probably tweeted about you being here when we first got in. But now what?"

Mercedes sucked her teeth. "Think there's a back way?" She asked.

"Yeah, but probably covered with paparazzi too. Let's just split up and meet back at my hotel room." Sam suggested as he caressed her face.

"That sounds like a good plan, except let's meet at my hotel room instead. Mine is bigger and has lots of hotel snacks and goodies to keep our energy up all night." Mercedes captured Sam's bottom lips and softly sucked on it. Sam moaned and then shook his head.

"No. We are meeting in my room. You may be my boss, Ms. Jones, but tonight you are not calling the shots." Mercedes cocked her head and lifted one eyebrow. She opened up her mouth to speak but Sam shook his head slowly, mouthing "no". He rubbed his hand slowly against her bare thigh.

"Plus my room won't have any managers calling, won't be watched by reporters and won't be interrupted when I am making you scream out my name as I take you over and over and over again." Sam sucked on Mercedes' neck, making her legs physically quiver. He pulled away from her, waiting for her response. Mercedes' eyes were closed and her body was still trembling.

"Okay." She squeaked out. Sam chuckled as he lightly kissed her lips.

"Let me call you a cab right now and I'll call one for myself in 10 minutes. When I am on my way to the hotel, I'll call you." Mercedes nodded and Sam left to call the cab. Five minutes later, Mercedes was being ushered out of the club and into a cab. Ten minutes after she left, Sam walked out the club and into his own cab. He called Mercedes from the cab.

"Hey, I am on my way to the hotel. Are you there yet?" He answered anxiously. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt about being with Mercedes. It actually felt more than nerves. His body was going into overdrive anticipating being physically close to her.

"My cab is 5 minutes away."

"Where exactly are you?"

"Um, looks like 200th and Broadway."

"Oh! Tell your cabbie to take you to Mike's Ice Cream. I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I know you will love this place. Plus, it's kind of our thing." Mercedes smiled at Sam's comment.

"Ok, meet you there."

Fifteen minutes later, they both were in front of Mike's Ice Cream. Mercedes had the Red Velvet Ice cream with real bits of the cake in the ice cream, while Sam had a chocolate dipped mocha cone.

As they sat on the patio seating outside of the shop, Sam watched Mercedes lick the ice cream slowly off of her spoon, moaning as she tasted it. Sam felt sweat building on his forehead, as he shook his head.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He asked as he kept watching her enjoy the ice cream. Mercedes looked at him with a confused face. She honestly forgot he was sitting there; she was enjoying her ice cream immensely. The look of a distraught, frustrated Sam made her laugh.

"Sam, this was your idea, remember? I thought we were on our way to your room for a little somethin'-somethin?'" She questioned as she wagged her eyebrows. Sam shook his head laughing.

"Somethin'-something', huh?" He teased.

"Something'-somethin'." She repeated while twirling her hips in the chair, smiling. Sam threw his head back as he laughed.

"Listen, I definitely want that somethin'-somethin', but I didn't…" Sam breathed out hard, looking at his cone. He felt suddenly very shy under her stare. "I just didn't want this night to end so quickly." He said quietly.

"Trust me, It wouldn't haven't end quickly." Mercedes teased as she watched him. Sam looked at her seriously.

"Oh, that part, I know. I meant us being on a date. I wanted you to see where I'm from and why I love this town so much. I just wanted to share that with you." Sam watched as Mercedes sat quietly and a furrow formed above her brow. "Mercedes, what's wrong?" Mercedes looked away from him into the street, keeping her face and eyes out of his view.

"Nobody has ever wanted that with me before." She said with her face still turned from him. "I didn't really date anybody before I started singing for the label. Nothing in highschool or college. Some group dates and hook-ups. But never one on one dates. Even after I joined the label, the dates I did go on were about publicity or appearances. It felt like I was only good enough for sex or an item piece in the paper." Sam stayed silent and then reached over to touch her hand that was on the bistro table. She pulled it away when she felt his touch.

"Don't, okay?" She asked snappily. Sam pulled his hand back, and leaned against his chair. They sat in quiet for a moment when Sam got up from his seat, walked and squatted down in front of her. Her face was downcast and it hurt him to the core to see her so upset.

"Ms. Jones…God, help me, but I like you. You're sassy and funny and hot!" Mercedes laughed, shaking her head. "I am not going to lie and say that I don't want you, 'cause Lord have mercy, I do. But I also want to get to know you and spend time outside of the bedroom with you. Just you. You interested in that?" Sam tilted his head to the side, as he lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes. Mercedes was struck by how his green eyes dazzled in the moonlight. She smiled and nodded. Sam smiled broadly as he cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed her deeply as he enjoyed the warmth of her lips mixed with the lingering coldness from her ice cream. He pulled away from her with a pucker sound and grabbed her hands. He pulled them both up and walked toward the curb, flagging a cab.

"I have one more place to show you, okay?" Sam asked as they entered into the cab. Mercedes agreed and Sam told the driver to take them to the Parthenon. The Parthenon is Nashville's outside urban park, where the building and the Greecian goddess Athena's statue are both in full-scale replicas of the Athenian originals. The building was lit up in yellow lights that gave it a truly majestic feel.

Mercedes was in awe of its size and architecture. Sam loved watching her geek out over the statue and structure.

"This place is amazing." She finally gasped. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I want to get married right here someday." He said casually. Mercedes turned to him and nodded wildly.

"It would be perfect, right? The ceremony could be right there," she answered franticly as she pointed to the south area of the building. "And the guests could be seated over there by the columns. Everyone in the wedding party would be dressed in Grecian garbs with gold leaves in their hair and a harpist playing in the background." Sam nodded with her excitedly.

"And have the ceremony right before sunset?" Sam added. Mercedes jumped up and down.

"Yes! So the light would be hitting the ceremony at just the right moment. Oh God. The pictures would be amazing!" Sam's eyes were dancing wildly as he watched the excitement in Mercedes' face. _She just planned my ideal wedding, he thought. In record flat, she just planned every thought I had about my wedding._

Mercedes turned to look at the view of the city, flushed by what just happened. Mercedes was not the kind of girl that dreamed of her wedding, like other little girls. She dreamed of being on Broadway, being on the Grammys, but a wedding…not so much. She never even looked at a bridal book until Tina insisted on showing her the dresses that she was considering at her wedding. Mercedes would shoo her away, arguing that just because she was buying the dress for her didn't mean that she wanted to be a part of every minute detail. So what happened right now for Mercedes was….weird. _I just created a whole wedding with this man. A whole wedding._

"So, exactly how is it that we are in here so late?" Mercedes asked as they walked through the building.

"Well, I know.." Sam started, but Mercedes cut him off, waving her hand.

"I know, I know. You know the custodian or the director or some hot shot. You are definitely Mr. Nashville, aren't you Mr. Evans?" She teased as she pointed playfully at his chest. Unexpectedly, Sam grabbed her finger and pulled it to his mouth. Mercedes watched as he kissed it softly and then dipped it into his mouth. He sucked on her finger, pushing it deeper and deeper into his mouth, until he licked the entire length of it. The warmth of his mouth, coupled with the pure look of ecstasy on his face, left Mercedes dumbstruck as she just stared at his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair as she lowered her lips onto his, quickly leading to them caressing each other tongues and exploring the warmth of both of their mouths. Sam's hands traveled up her thigh until they reached her hips. Sam pulled her back abruptly and looked down at her in shock, doing a double take on her face and her legs.

"You don't have any panties on!" He cried shocked. Mercedes grimaced, put her finger in her mouth and nodded her head. Sam let out a guttural growl, as he suddenly lifted her up, honeymoon style and laid her on the lush green grass behind them. He quickly ripped off his jacket, spread her legs wide and attacked her dripping and aching sexual core with his mouth. Until that moment, Mercedes didn't know her eyes could roll back that far back into her head. She arched her back, as Sam sucked and licked her like a man possessed. After she climaxed the third time, she stopped counting. All she remembered was feeling a state of euphoria where her body was completely limp. Her hands were full of clumps of grass that she pulled during the height of climaxes.

Sam stretched out exhaustedly next to her, wiping his face with his handkerchief. His face was red and he was panting intensely with his eyes closed. Mercedes could see his very pronounced arousal pushing up from his pants. She licked her lips as she crawled in between his legs, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled his pants and underwear down to view his very well endowed maleness standing at attention. Sam watched as she lowered her mouth onto him and engulfed his member in warmth. The feeling was overwhelming for him. He moaned deeply as she gripped his base and continued to bounce and suck him. When he felt like he couldn't hold it any longer, he tried to push away but Mercedes kept her head steady as he released in her mouth. He watched as she swallowed him completely, and used his handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"Oh shit, that was hot was hell." He muttered. They both lay on the grass, enjoying their afterglow, until Mercedes broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Sam, I don't want things to get weird between us now." She stated lowly. Sam turned his head to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I really, really enjoyed this. But I don't want you to think that this means that we are automatically together or anything." Sam's face frowned.

"It didn't mean anything to you?" He asked hesitantly. Mercedes shook her head quickly.

"No, of course it did. It means a lot to me. I just don't want you to think that I want you to be my boyfriend or anything. I mean…let's just keep it light. AND just between us." Sam let out a sigh and saw the look of concern on Mercedes' face.

"Mercedes, is that really what you want? Something light?" He questioned. Mercedes nodded.

"I really like you Sam. I do. And I want us to go out, and spend time together and see each other. But just..."

"Light." Sam interjected. He stood up and started buckling his pants, with his back towards her. Mercedes stood up and smoothed out her dress. She looked up at Sam who was quietly watching her.

"Are we ok?" She asked sheepishly. She could not read his mood and it was making her nervous. Sam extended his hand to her.

"Yeah, we're fine. We'll try it your way." Sam entwined their hands together as they walked toward the exit of the building. They drove in the cab in relative silence to the hotel. Once they got to Mercedes' hotel room, Sam and Mercedes both looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing the coast was clear, Sam gave her a deep kiss goodnight. As he walked back to his room alone, he felt a weird mixture of excitement and nausea.

XXXX

***Sooooooooo, Did Mercedes' proposal surprise you? Is it those old self-preservation tactics? Well, let me know what you think, you guys. Tootles.****


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, its' characters or its' music.

Chapter 10

As the tour continued its journey through Georgia and South Carolina, Sam and Mercedes started their "light" dating. In the span of three weeks, they had already created routines to their dates. After the first night of Mercedes' concert performance, Sam and Mercedes would visit an ice cream restaurant in that city. Following that, their dates varied. Sometimes they would go out to dinner or watch a movie at the theater or even go sightseeing in the city. Laughter was a constant when Sam and Mercedes were with each other. They grew to know the other's quirks and personality.

For example, Mercedes still had to try to get her own way when a decision needed to be made, but Sam was learning that the best way to win the fight was not to give her one, which drove her NUTS! Mercedes loved a debate and when she couldn't get one, she hated it. Sam loved seeing her exasperated when he acted nonchalant about something.

They both showed that they were had a jealous streak. Sam became extra protective of male fans who approached Mercedes for autographs, while Mercedes interrupted every conversation Britney had with Sam. One evening, Mercedes watched Britney flirt with Sam backstage after rehearsal, touching his face and asking him to help her with some of the dance routines. Somehow, the taxi that Britney caught to take her back to the hotel ended up taking her to the opposite side of the state. Britney didn't notice the taxi was going the wrong way until they were 4 hours into the drive! She ended up having to stay in a hotel in the town overnight and return to the crew the following morning! The taxi cab driver apparently was given strict directions from "someone" on where to drop Britney that night. When Sam told Mercedes what happened, she shrugged her shoulders and said "She must have bad karma."

Mercedes continued to keep the relationship secret from her manager Sebastian and even Tina, which was more challenging than she thought. Sebastian was easy because he was completely in the dark about anything in Mercedes' personal life. Tina was a whole different problem. Although Tina was at home with the baby, she knew Mercedes. So every time Mercedes called her, the topic of Sam would always come up. "So how's Sam? You know, your friend?" Tina always pronounced the word friend with emphasis. Mercedes would constantly deny anything was happening between them, but she knew Tina was not buying it.

Truthfully, Mercedes had never been well treated in a relationship before being with Sam. He never let her pay for anything on their dates and treated her with the utmost chivalry. He opened every door, pulled every chair and made sure she was always comfortable. He had the best impressions and never hesitates to be silly when he wants to be. The only problem for Mercedes came at the end of the night. Every night, after spending the day cuddling and making out, Sam would pack up his things and go back to his room. Three weeks into seeing each other practically everyday, Sam never broached the idea of wanting to sleep with Mercedes, which had her climbing the walls. She didn't understand how they would be in the midst of an intense makeout session with her practically naked in front of him and he would excuse himself and go to the bathroom or say he needed to go or say he wasn't feeling well. Mercedes wondered if maybe the idea of having sex with her just turned him off. It didn't make sense to her at first because he always seemed very aroused when they were together. Sam was extremely affectionate, always holding her hand of kissing her neck. But the minute it looked like it would progress to sex, he was not in the mood.

Tonight was Mercedes' last night in South Carolina before heading to North Carolina for a three day concert. She was determined to talk to Sam tonight after the concert about what was going on. Mercedes was a nervous about what he might say, because she was becoming more and more reliant on his presence around her. Not just for her concert production, but as her friend. She was sitting in her dressing room of The Colonial Life Arena going over the music for the concert that would be happening in one hour when her cellphone rang. She noticed that it was her Dad. Mercedes cringed, knowing that he was going to harp about not talking to her this past week.

"Hey Daddy. Listen before you start, let me just say…Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

XXXX

Sam was trying to go over the set and production list for the concert tonight in the hallway of the arena. But his mind could not stay focused. He was thinking of him and Mercedes. Sam was also keeping the relationship a secret from everyone around him. Although Puck was intrigued at how well he and Mercedes were getting along, he never showed signs of suspecting something else was going on between them. Sam still didn't tell his family that he was working for Mercedes, but had been thinking about it more and more. He wanted them to meet Mercedes and get to know her for themselves. The more he knew about her, the more he wanted to know about her.

The day before he and Mercedes went to the South Carolina Water Park and stayed until they closed. They had an amazing time together, laughing and acting like teenagers. He was so relaxed with her and just loved her willingness to try new things.

After the park, they went back to his hotel room where they engaged in a heavy duty makeout session. Her body was soft and damp from being in water all day. Sam couldn't get enough of kissing her skin and wrapping their bodies in each other's warmth. Her body felt like it was just made for him. It was soft and firm at all the right places and he just couldn't get enough of her- which was the problem. He wanted more of her, and not just physically.

He hated the "light" and secret arrangement of their relationship. He wanted more with her and more from her. He found himself texting her when he heard a funny joke, or calling her to say goodnight if they didn't see each other one night. Sam has been working on a song for the last three days about her that he could not get out of his head. She was consuming his mind all the time. Sam knew that if they were to actually have sex, he wouldn't be having sex. He would be making love to her. And if he was honest with himself he knew he could not make love to someone that he was in a light, secret relationship. The fact that she was his boss was another challenge.

Sam couldn't do it. So he kept making excuses for them not to sleep together. He knew it was frustrating her and that she probably was at her limit with it. He decided tonight he would tell her the truth- he wanted more. Either they are in a real monogamous, relationship that is out in the open or he couldn't see her anymore. He had no idea how she was going to react to that, but he knew he couldn't go on with the way things were now.

XXXX

Sam was reviewing the production list, when he saw Mercedes walking slowly towards him in the hallway with her robe. She seemed to be staggering, which alarmed Sam immediately. When he was able to see her face, he saw that her face was covered in tears. He quickly walked to her and cupped her cheek.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" His face grew more worried as Mercedes just started sobbing in his arms. "Baby, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." He held her tight until her sobbing settled down. Then she lifted her head to him.

"It's my grandmother. She's in the hospital, Sam. They don't think she'll make it. My Sadie is dying." She sobbed in his arms as her legs gave way. Sam picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her dressing room. He laid her on the couch in the room and kneeled next to her. He stroked her hair, shushing her quietly.

"Baby, we can go see her right now. Where is she?" He asked gently. Mercedes shook her head slowly.

"She's in Virginia, Sam. Inova Hospital. But I can't go. The concert, the tickets-"

"Who cares about that?" Sam interjected. "All of that is bullshit. This is what is important. I take care of everything, ok? Just go to the hotel, pack and wait for me." Mercedes sat up and started wiping her face.

"But what about Sebastian? He is going to be so pissed." Sam shook his head as he held her up.

"This is family. This will always come first. Just get dressed, Baby. I got this. Don't worry." Mercedes nodded her head as she walked behind the screen to get dressed. Sam watched her until she was behind the screen, his heart breaking from seeing her in such a vulnerable state and then walked out of her room. He dialed Sebastian first to inform him about Mercedes' grandmother. He wasn't thrilled about her cancelling the show tonight, but after Sam explained that the audience would not really be getting her full self, he relented. Sam called the airport and booked him and Mercedes on the red eye flight tonight to Virginia. He booked a suite for her in the Marriott closest to the hospital and ordered a car to pick them up from the airport. He never realized that he automatically determined that he was going with her. All of his arrangements involved the two of them. He ordered a bouquet of 3 dozen yellow silk roses be sent to her grandmother's hospital room in Virginia. (He didn't want to chance her being allergic to real flowers so he opted for the silk ones.)

By the time Sam reached Mercedes at her hotel room, she was much more calm and packed to go. It wasn't until they were at the airport that Mercedes realized that Sam was taking his bag out of the trunk too. She was confused as she turned to him.

"You're coming with me?"

"If that's ok with you? I don't want to be alone to deal with all of this." He answered cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to come? You don't even know her."

"No, but I know you and I want to be there for you." He answered quietly. Mercedes reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, embracing him firmly.

"Thank you. I would love for you to come with me." Sam smiled as he held Mercedes close.

XXXX

After arriving in Virginia, Mercedes wanted to go straight to the hospital from the airport. The driver brought them to Inova Fairfax Hospital. They walked the halls hand in hand. Sam had been holding her hand since they were in the South Caroline airport. Mercedes was directed to the ICU unit and found her father sitting at the waiting room, wringing his hands. Sam recognized him immediately. Mercedes was the spitting image of her dad, except he was a foot taller than her. Her father's face showed weariness and fatigue. It was evident that he had been crying as his eyes were puffy and red. When he saw Mercedes walking towards him, his face brightened and he rose to his feet. Mercedes ran toward him and held him close.

"Daddy, is she still…is she alright?" Mercedes asked quietly. Her father nodded.

"She's resting right now. The doctors are watching her closely."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Apparently she had pneumonia and she is not responding well to antibiotics. Her chest is still congested. We just have to wait and pray. Do you want to go see her?" Mercedes nodded her head as her father directed her to a room. She was walking towards the room, when she realized she didn't introduce Sam. She turned to Sam and her father, but saw that Sam had introduced himself to her father and was already shaking his hand.

Mercedes walked into the hospital room and smiled at the sight of yellow roses that filled the room. Yellow is her grandmother's favorite color. She was glad her mother was surrounded by such a happy color. She walked cautiously toward her grandmother's bed, unsettled by the sight of all the monitors and tubes. She sat next to her, reaching across to hold her hand.

"Hi Sadie. It's me Mercy. I know it's been awhile since you've seen me. I've been on the tour with Adele. Remember Adele. The white girl you said reminded you of me. She is so nice, Sadie. The tour is wonderful. I think about you all the time. I carry a picture of you and me with the prayer you taught me written in the back. I say the prayer every night before I perform. I always feel so close to you with it. I need so much Sadie. Please fight and get well. Please." Mercedes closed her eyes as she pulled the photo from her pocket and began to pray. After a little while, she opened her eyes and watched her grandmother silently.

"Sadie, do you remember that first song you ever taught me? I sing it anytime I feel sad. Do you want me to sing it to you now?"

**Nothing's impossible, I have found For when my chin is on the ground. I pick myself up, Dust myself off And start all over again.** [_Sam quietly opens the door of the room and stands in the back behind Mercedes]_

**Don't lose your confidence If you slip Be grateful for a pleasant trip And pick yourself up, Dust yourself off And start all over again**.

[_Sam begins to sing with her.]_ **Work like a soul inspired Until the battle of the day is won. You may be sick and tired, But you'll be a man, my son.**

[_Mercedes smiles and sings the next verse.]_ **Will you remember the famous men Who had to fall to rise again They picked themselves up Dust themselves off And start'd all over again.**

_[They sing together._] **Work like a soul inspired Till the battle of the day is won. You may be sick and tired, But you'll be a man, my son.**

Will you remember the famous men Who had to fall to rise again? So take a deep breath... Pick yourself up... Dust yourself off And start all over again.

Mercedes slowly rises and kisses her grandmother's forehead. She caresses her cheek and then walks toward the door. Sam follows behind her.

XXXX

After the hospital declared that visiting time was official over, Sam and Mercedes headed to the hotel. After checking into their suite, Sam watched as Mercedes curled up on the couch in front of the television. She was watching Doctor Who on the BBC. Sam microwaved some popcorn and cuddled next to her on the couch. Mercedes and Sam watched the program silently as they munched on the popcorn. They giggled and gasped throughout the show, as Mercedes lay on Sam's chest and Sam stroked her hair. He softly kissed the top of her head.

"Sam," Mercedes lifted her head up to Sam. "Thank you for being here with me." Sam smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for letting me. Thank you for also letting me be here for you."

"What made you go into her room?"

"Your dad, actually. He said he wanted me to make sure you were ok. That was alright, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely. The flowers in the room were beautiful, weren't they?"

"I'm glad you liked them."

"You did that? I thought it was my dad. They were beautiful." Mercedes became quiet. "I never realized you had such a beautiful voice." Sam's face reddened.

"It's nothing in comparison to yours. It's funny, my mom use to sing that song to me all the time when I was little." Mercedes sat up quickly.

"Really? My Sadie taught me that song when I was little. It's one of the first songs I've ever learned." They both smiled shyly at each other.

"I've never had anyone do so much for me without me paying them for it." She answered glumly. Sam reached out and cupped her face.

"I want to be here for you, Mercedes. I just want to be with you." Mercedes smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Sam pulled her back into his chest. He rocked her gently, humming the song they sang earlier until she fell asleep.

XXXX

***Hey everyone! Two chapters in one week? What! But I felt inspired by some amazing fanfics I have been reading. Samcedes is strong out there, y'all. In this chapter, I wanted to show that the connection is about more than just physical attraction. There's a spiritual connections between these two. And we finally know who was in the photograph. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and the song is Pick Yourself Up, Nat King Cole. Tootles…***


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, its' characters or its' music.

Mercedes and Sam arrived at the hospital early the next morning. The doctors informed Mercedes that next 24 hours of her grandmother's health were critical in determining her overall outlook. Her grandmother was slowly responding to the medication and her vitals definitely seemed to improve, but no significant changes had happened yet. Mercedes stayed in Sadie's room during the morning, speaking soothingly and singing to her, while Sam sat in the waiting room.

Not long after, Mercedes' father Albert Jones arrived at the hospital shortly after they did. Albert Jones greeted Sam with a hardy handshake and pulled him in for a surprise hug. Sam managed to barely pat the back of the burly man who was built like a linebacker. Sam was a little overwhelmed by the man's strength. Sam noticed that he looked much more refreshed than he did yesterday.

"Good morning, Sir. I'm glad to see you were able to get a little rest last night." Sam managed to breath out after Mr. Jones released him from his bear hug. The older man slapped Sam's back playfully, which nearly pushed Sam to the ground.

"I do feel better, Sam. I want to thank you again for coming here with my little girl. I think I would have been up all night with her, if you weren't here. I'm glad she has a good friend like you to help her through this." Sam's face reddened as he offered his half crooked smile.

"Is Mrs. Jones going to be coming soon?" Sam asked curiously. He was surprised that no one had yet mentioned when she was coming. Mr. Jones' face grew somber, as he looked Sam squarely in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam. I just assumed Mercedes-" he stopped midsentence, shaking his head. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised that she didn't say anything to you. Sam, my wife died five years ago in a car accident. It was a freak accident with a semi-truck that exploded on the highway as she was on her way home from work." Sam didn't know what to say to that revelation.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't know." Sam looked sympathetically at Mr. Jones as he nodded quietly.

"I figured as much." He said heavily. "Mercedes doesn't like talking about it. She had a very hard time with her mother's death. They were very much alike in terms of personalities, which made them butt heads constantly. I am guessing that you know that my daughter can be pretty hard headed and stubborn. " Sam let out a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Mr. Jones laughed softly at his reaction.

"I understand, believe me. Her mother was ten times worse than her if you can believe that. She was full of sass and attitude but truly soft as a marshmallow inside, and I adored her." Sam saw that Mr. Jones' eyes had saddened and lined with unshed tears.

"When she let you see the real person inside, it was like you were seeing the most amazing light that God ever created. She was amazing, inside and out." Sam couldn't help but be moved by the passion and love that Mercedes dad obviously still had for his wife. He thought about how he felt when he saw Mercedes' singing "Halo" on stage. She looked like an angel. She was majestic, like she floated straight from heaven. Mercedes' father sighed heavily.

"I think Mercedes never forgave herself for not making amends with her mother before she died. They had just argued the night before over some trivial matter. Mercedes carried a heavy guilt over never appreciating her mom enough or letting her know how much she loved her. That asshole of a boyfriend that Mercy had back then didn't help either." Sam didn't realize that he was making a scowl until he felt Mercedes' father patting his knee.

"Don't worry. He's long gone, thank heavens. Devante Harper. He was Mercedes' high school sweetheart. They were together for the majority of junior and senior year of high school. Despite my objections, they kept seeing each other after they graduated while Mercedes pursued her singing career in New York. I never did like that asshole. Always grinning in my face when I knew all he really wanted was to get his hands all over my daughter." Sam couldn't help to smirk at the disgust that spread over Mr. Jones' face.

"He followed her to New York claiming to want to help her until she got discovered. Only problem was his lazy ass never did get a job or help with any bills. Mercedes worked two jobs to support both of them in their tiny apartment in Manhattan. Then when Mercedes' mother died, this asshole was barely there for her. He told her he'd stay in New York to take care of her apartment. He barely called her while she was here with me for the funeral and a little while after. I knew she needed to get back to her life, but it felt so good to have her near me, you know."

"She was your little girl. Ofcourse you wanted her with you while you were grieving." Sam sympathized.

"Yes, but in my heart, I knew I was being selfish. She had a life and career of her own. So after a couple of weeks, I told her she should go back. When she got back home, she discovered that she had been evicted from her apartment. Devante was nowhere to be found. He took her rent money, her things, everything. Everything was gone. After that experience, Mercedes became a completely different person. She closed herself off from any type of meaningful relationship and became a workaholic. She was destroyed emotionally. She trusted Devante with everything and he completely abused her trust. She went back to New York completely broke, without her mother, and without the man she thought she loved. "

Sam quietly sat staring at the white walls of the hallway, trying to process the information he just learned. He felt like he suddenly understood why Mercedes always pushed everyone away and kept them at a distance. His heart ached for the pain and rejection she must have went through after losing her mother and her boyfriend's betrayal. Suddenly it made sense that she always careful of not being used and never over-committing to any one person. Sam was so grateful to her father for sharing that information with him.

"Well, I'm going to go inside now and see Sadie." Mr. Jones slapped Sam's knee as he rose from his seat. Sam stood and extended his hand to him.

"Sir, thank you for sharing that with me about Mercedes, but can I ask you why? I mean why did you tell me all this?" Sam asked cautiously as he shook his hand. Mr. Jones smiled at Sam and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Because when I look at you Sam, you look exactly the way I did when I was falling in love with my wife, and she was an even harder nut to crack than Mercedes. But I don't want you to give up on Mercedes. She's a handful, but, just like her mother, she's so worth the fight." Mr. Jones squeezed Sam's shoulder and went inside the hospital room.

Sam truly saw two sides of Mercedes. One side was the open, funny woman who laughed with her whole heart and truly cared for others. She is the woman that he went sightseeing with and to the carnival. She was the woman who helped him win the ice cream shake contest. She was easy to love and free. Then there was the other side, the side that was loud, full of attitude and sass. That side of her wasn't always bad, but it was definitely false. It was a mask that she put on whenever she wanted to shield the real girl inside. Sam knew that Mercedes was afraid of rejection, but he didn't know the extent to how high and thick her walls really were. One thing he did know from this visit is that her father was right- he was falling in love with Mercedes.

Sam's phone vibrated in his jacket as he stood in the hallway. It was Tina, likely calling to learn about Mercedes' grandmother's condition and to update them on her tour schedule. Sam could tell that Tina was concerned that Mercedes would try to act as if she was unaffected by her grandmother's condition and internalize all of her fears. Tina was very much more Mercedes' big sister than her loyal employee.

"Just make sure she doesn't hold everything in." Her voice was full of concern after hearing how Mercedes acted backstage after hearing about her grandmother's health.

"She seems to be doing fine, Tina. She was very emotional last night, but she seems to be a lot better today." Sam reassured her. Tina sighed.

"Sam, in addition to being a magnificent singer, Mercedes is the master of acting as well. She has learned to shut off her emotions and self-preserve at all cost."

"I'm taking care of her, Tina. I'll make sure she's ok." Sam said sincerely.

"I know you will Sam. I know you care about Mercedes just as much as I do."

"Tina, I want to do something special for Mercedes, but I am going to need your help."

"Sure Sam. Anything. What do you need?" Tina asked enthusiastically.

XXXX

Sam convinced Mr. Jones to give him the keys to the Jones' house to set up a surprise for Mercedes and him. After spending the day setting it up, Sam returned to the hospital to pick up Mercedes and her father. He knocked on the hospital door and was surprised by three happy faces turning to him as he walked into the door.

"You must be Sam." Sadie greeted him in a low, rough whisper. Mercedes smiled wildly at Sam as he walked towards the bed. His heart warmed at the sight of her relieved and happy face. Her eyes were glassy with happy tears.

"Sam, this is my grandmother, Sadie. She woke up about 40 minutes ago. I was going to call you, but I was so thrilled to talk to her." Mercedes laid her head of her grandmother's lap. Sadie slowly lifted her hand and stroked Mercedes' hair.

"I'm so sorry I gave you such a fright, baby. Sadie is right here and I ain't going nowhere until the good Lord tells me it's time. And He ain't said no such thing to me yet." Mercedes looked up at Sadie, nodding silently. She was so relieved to have her grandmother with her, alert and strong. Mr. Jones stood up from his seat and pulled Sam closer to Sadie.

"Mama, Sam is the reason Mercedes is even here. He set up everything for her to be here, instead of on her tour." Mr. Jones physically placed Sam in his seat by the hospital bed, while Mercedes couldn't help but watch him.

XXXX

Since last night, Mercedes' mind kept replaying the conversation they shared in the hotel room. The memory of his eyes, the scent of his skin, and the feel of his touch circled her mind over and over. She replayed the words that he spoke to her, trying to decipher whether she should trust them or not. Everything in her body and spirit told her that Sam could be trusted, but she was afraid to trust her instincts. They have failed her so many times in the past that she dared not trust them with her heart again. Mercedes felt her heartbeat quicken at the mere closeness of Sam in the room, and wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him. His blonde hair had little ripple of waves that Mercedes longed desperately to run her hand through. She felt ashamed of herself for thinking such things while her grandmother was lying sick in the hospital.

XXXX

Sam suddenly felt nervous about addressing the matriarch of the family, but his fears quickly vanished as he stared into the gentlest face he ever saw. Despite being in recovery, Sadie's face radiated strength and power. Sam easily lost Mercedes' beautiful round eyes and button nose came from the elderly woman. Sam couldn't help but wonder if Sadie was just as beautiful as Mercedes when she was her age.

"So Sam, my son and granddaughter seem to think you are the closest thing to an angel of the Lord." Sadie teased. Sam's face reddened under the woman's intense scrutiny. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"They're just being kind, Ma'am. I knew how much Mercedes wanted to be here with you and I just did whatever I could to make that happen for her." Sadie tilted her head to the side. Mercedes got up from the bed and walked toward the window. She turned her back to Sam, urging her heart to stop beating so quickly at his words.

"And are you the one who have filled my room with all these lovely roses?" Sam nodded shyly.

"I hope you don't mind that they're silk?" Sam asked.

"Oh they're perfect, baby. I am allergic to real roses, but these were perfect. You are such a handsome young man." Sam felt like his entire face was on fire and started fiddling with his fingers. Mercedes giggled into her hand as she faced the window.

"Thank you, ma'am." He answered quietly.

"Are you married, Sugar?" Sam laughed nervously and looked over at Mercedes, who quickly turned her body to face Sam and her grandmother. Her face blanched as she nervously darted her eyes to the ground.

"Um...No, ma'am. I'm not." Sam felt his palms begin to sweat.

"Well you know my granddaughter isn't married either. You two would make some beautiful babies." Sadie remarked thoughtfully. Sam's mouth dropped open as Mercedes' eyes bulged.

"Sadie!" Mercedes squealed. She was covering her face with both hands.

"Listen here, Missy. Sadie needs some great-grandchildren and Sam seems like the perfect fella to do that with. Sam, do you know Jesus?" Mercedes continued to shake her head and she laughed. Sam began to laugh as well.

"Yes, ma'am. I do."

"Good. I am going to start praying for the two of you to get married, so y'all should just get ready." Sadie turned her head to the side and coughed. Then she let out a long yawn. Mr. Jones walked up to her bed and gently kissed Sadie on the forehead.

"Mama, you rest. Mercedes, Sam and I will be back tomorrow morning. I love you Mama." Mercedes followed closely behind her father and kissed her grandmother goodbye as well. Sam turned to walk out the door, but at the last minute, ran back to the bed and kissed Sadie on the forehead. Before he could leave, Sadie held his wrist.

"Thank you for coming, grandchild." She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Oh ma'am. I'm not Mercedes. This is Sam." Sam explained quietly. Sadie opened her eyes slightly, grinning.

"I know that, Grandchild." She answered matter of factly. Then she patted Sam's wrist and closed her eyes. Sam stood there watching her for a moment and then left the room.

XXXX

When Mercedes and her father entered into the Jones' residence, Mercedes was amazed at what she saw waiting for them. The dining room table was immaculately set with a large buffet table along side it. The buffet was set with atleast 15 different types of dishes, with atleast seven different pies and cakes.

"Sam, this way too much food for just the three of us?" Mercedes remarked, shocked by the huge display.

"Yeah, probably. But you both haven't eaten practically anything since Sadie has been in the hospital and you need to keep up your strength. Anyway, whatever we don't eat, your dad can keep as leftovers for the next couple of days." Mercedes turned to her father who was practically salivating over the array of food. She laughed at his obvious return of appetite.

"I guess my Daddy approves but first let's say grace." Mercedes reached her hands out to her father and Sam. They all held hands and bowed their heads. Mr. Jones cleared his throat.

"Father God, thank you for your grace and mercy over our family and for this wonderful feast in front of us. We thank you for healing our beloved Sadie and allowing us more time with the angel that you have given us. We are grateful to you for the love of family. Family born-" Mr. Jones squeezed Mercedes' hand. "And family created." Mr. Jones squeezed Sam's hand. "Let our family stay together and grow together. In the name of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, Amen." Sam and Mercedes lifted their heads and looked up at each other, their hands still together. Mercedes mouthed "Thank you" to him as she released his hand and walked toward the buffet. Sam watched her move to the buffet and prayed quietly that his next surprise would turn out well.

XXXX

After dinner, Sam led her father and Mercedes into the living room. He ushered them to the couch as he stood in front of a large movie projector. Mercedes raised her eyebrow at him as she took in the movie projector.

"Sam, this isn't Avatar, is it? I've watched it a thousand times with you already." She warned. Sam scrunched his face and stuck his tongue out.

"Just sit back and watch, Ms. Bossy." Sam barked. Mr. Jones shook his head, giggling at their bickering.

"Ok," Sam explained, "this is a collection of photos and clips that I was able to find today. I am hoping that it will bring some happy memories for both of you." Sam began the movie projector and the screen was filled with an image of Mercedes' father and Sadie, when her father was about 2 years old.

"Daddy, is that suppose to be you?" Mercedes squealed as she smiled and pointed at the screen. Her father let out a bellowing laugh.

"Sure is! Man, I haven't seen that picture in years!"

"Sadie was hot back in the day." Sam remarked. Mercedes smirked at Sam as she shook her head.

"You better watch it with my grandmother, Sam. I will cut you." She snapped. The movie continued with pictures of Sadie over the years and Mr. Jones. Mercedes was hooting and hollering until she saw the next picture.

"Momma?" She whispered. The picture was of Mr. and Mrs. Jones. They were hugging each other and laughing. "When was this picture taken?" She asked quietly. Her dad blew out a heavy breath.

"That was the day I proposed to her. Carol, your momma, was as happy as a clam for atleast a week." Mr. Jones watched the screen with glassy eyes. The next pictures were of Carol and Albert's wedding. Mercedes moved off of the couch onto the floor directly in front of the screen.

"Her wedding dress is beautiful." Mercedes looked dreamily at the image of her mother in the gown. She always knew her mother was beautiful, but these images just made her look breathtaking. Mercedes drew a breath when she saw the next picture. It was of her mother holding her as an infant. Her mother's eyes practically ignored the camera as they stared lovingly at the infant girl in her arms. Mercedes looked at the image and couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. Her mother was looking at her with such pride and love. Mercedes felt her shoulders begin to tremble and her body shake, when she saw the next picture of a toddler Mercedes kissing her mother's cheek. She suddenly felt arms reaching around her waist, and someone sitting behind her. She turned to see Sam's tear stained face looking softly at her. Looking into Sam's eyes, Mercedes felt a dam break inside of her. She released a gut wrenching sob that resonated from the very pit of her soul. She tried to suppress the tears from falling but they were relentless. It was years of regret and guilt that was finally coming out. Sam held her tightly and rocked her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and leaned his cheek against hers.

"Your mother loved you so much Mercedes." He whispered in her ear. "Her eyes looked at you with so much love and so much joy. That kind of love never goes away. In spite of the fights, in spite of the disappointments, that love lives on forever. Your mother never stopped loving you." Mercedes shook her head as tears continued to fall.

"But I never told her, Sam. I never told her how much I loved her, how much I need her." She spat the words as tears fell in her mouth and ran down her neck. Sam held her face in his hands and he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"She knew, Baby. She always knew. She knows right now as she is looking down at you with love and pride." Mercedes listened to Sam's words and knew in her heart that he was right. She did know that her mother was looking down at her right then. Mercedes suddenly felt the love of her mother surrounding her in this overwhelming aura of warmth. She looked up at Sam, who was looking at her so lovingly and with so much concern. She smiled brightly at him as she took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly, as he watched her intently. Mercedes tilted her head to side thoughtfully.

"I feel like a huge weight has rolled off my back and suddenly I am as light as a feather." Sam looked at Mercedes and realized that this was the first time, since he has known Mercedes, the she seemed totally and fully peaceful. Mercedes looked around the room and realized that her father had left.

"Where did Daddy go?" she asked.

"He left when I came and sat behind you." Sam replied. Mercedes ran her hand along Sam's face and caressed his soft skin. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Then she laid his head on her chest.

"I can never thank you enough for doing this for me." She whispered to him. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't' ever want you to try." He whispered back as he rocked her in his arms.

***Thank you to all the reviewers, the followers and the favoriters! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a labor of love that stirred a lot of memories. I hope you see that relationship developing in a a great way. Thanks again and please let me know what you thought. Tootles***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next few days, Sadie's health had improved dramatically. After her third day of good report, the doctor agreed to discharge her from the hospital. Everybody was thrilled about Sadie finally being able to come home. The doctors estimated that Sadie might need the use of a wheelchair for atleast 6 months during her recovery and physical therapy. Mercedes and her father prepared the house for her arrival- putting in wheelchair ramps and making the whole house wheelchair accessible. Mercedes was excited about the additions because it also allowed her to do some redecorating, something she had been dying to do for years. Although he hated shopping, Sam offered to help her redecorate, trying to give a more unisex vision to the decorating. Mercedes tended to lean towards a very feminine motif for the house, much to her father's and Sam's dissatisfaction. When she dragged Sam into the Pier 1 Imports to select pillows for the new living room couch, their ideas were definitely at extremes. They bantered with each other as they hugged their favorite throw pillows.

"Purple and pink, Mercedes? With flowers?! Are you kidding me with that? Your dad will feel like he is living in a women's bathroom?" Sam sneered, snatching the pillow from her hand and lightly tapping it on her head, mussing her hair. Mercedes dropped her mouth to form an "O" and grabbed the pillow from his hand and tossed it on a bench.

"For your information, Goldilocks, these colors are both soothing and peaceful, unlike your option of green camouflage." Mercedes grabbing the green and brown pillow from Sam's hand and bounced it on his forehead 4-5 times. "This looks like you are ready to invite Castro over for dinner." Sam shook his head, fighting the smile that was growing on his face. He swiftly pulled the pillow out of her hand, and lifted over her head. She hopped to snatch it from him, but her shortness gave her a disadvantage. Sam giggled watching her continue to jump and miss grabbing the pillow.

"I think it will give the room character and let your dad feel like he still has his balls." Mercedes cupped her hands to her ears, as she made a nauseated face.

"I do not want to think of my dad and his balls? That's nasty."

"You started it." Sam smirked. Mercedes squinted at Sam, as she fought the urge to laugh and then took a deep breath.

"Sam," she said softly and slowly, "I think I know a little something about taste and style. Why don't you just trust me to make the right decision." She smiled sweetly as she batted her eyes at him. Sam could feel his resolve start to melt as her dimple started to show on the side of her face. He leaned into her face closely.

"It won't work, Sugar Lips. Your dad said he wanted my input and I say no." He stated smugly, making Mercedes scowl her face.

"Oh yeah?" Mercedes put her hands on her waist as she marched up to Sam toe to toe, looking up at his glowing green eyes.

"Yeah!" Sam remarked glaring down at her brown almond-shaped eyes, towering over her petite frame.

"You-hoo! Excuse me?" The timid blond saleswoman waved at the couple who were now engaged in a full-on staring match. The middle-aged woman was afraid to interrupt what she thought was a lover's spat, but they were dangerously close to the glass cabinet and she feared one of them would start swinging items off of the shelves.

"Can I help you lovely young people find anything in particular?" she asked humbly. Mercedes turned to the woman and her face softened as she saw the petrified look on her face.

"No, thank you. We're actually just looking. Sorry we were being so loud." The woman smiled sweetly and rounded the corner to the next aisle. Sam pressed his chest against Mercedes' back as he leaned into her ear.

"You were the loud one." He whispered in her ear. Mercedes shivered as his lips brushed against her ear. Sam smiled when he noticed it. Mercedes started moving ahead, when Sam wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I think something good was happening right there." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. Mercedes let out a small moan at the sensation of his kisses and the electrical charge running to her hands. She abruptly turned around.

"Maybe we shouldn't. We still have a lot of running around to do today for Nana's homecoming." She was biting her bottom lip as she grabbed two purple pillows and two white ones and walked to the register. Sam let out a sigh as he stood there watching her pay for the items.

Sam couldn't help feeling that Mercedes has been avoiding being affectionate with him. He knew she had been worried about her grandmother, and that her health has been heavy on her mind, but he sensed that it was something more. He almost felt like she was pulling away from him. They were leaving Virginia tomorrow morning to catch up with the tour in New York City. He wondered if she worried about how they would interact with each other once they get back to the tour.

XXXX

"Will this be all, Miss?" Another gray hair older woman in front of the cash register asked politely. Mercedes couldn't help wonder if all the employees in the store were elderly grandmothers who were part-timing.

"Yes, thank you." She answered, opening her purse for her wallet.

"You and your husband are a very attractive couple." The cashier gave Mercedes a wink as her head gestured to Sam, who was looking at some of the dishware on the shelf. Mercedes felt her face grow warm and she shook her head nervously.

"Oh, he's not my husband. He's just a friend." She corrected quickly. The cashier nodded her head slowly, watching Sam closely.

"Oh Really? You all seem so close. He must be a very good friend." Mercedes looked over at Sam and smiled to herself.

"He is." She said softly.

Mercedes felt the nerves in her hands tingle. She squeezed her hands, trying to calm her pounding heart. This has been happening to her for the past couple of day when she thought of Sam. She wished she could explain the feelings she was having for him. So much has changed since they've been in Virginia. Before they came here, she was positive that all she wanted from him was a casual relationship. But the more time they spent together in Virginia, the more the idea of something casual sounded impossible, as well as stupid. _How can you have something casual with someone who was becoming not only your best friend, but your confidante?_ Over the course of three and a half weeks, Sam has learned more about her than her last boyfriend Devante. _Devante. _ No matter how much Mercedes would like to pretend he never existed, he did and he did his damage. Here was this amazing man in front of her who was clearly opening himself up to her and she was trying to convince herself that their relationship was too good to jeopardize by making it into a romantic relationship. But deep down inside, Mercedes couldn't deny the real truth. She was scared, plain and simple. Scared of wanting someone, scared of needing someone and scared of being let down. She wanted to open her heart to Sam, but she vowed to herself a long time ago not to get to that place again. _"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." _She repeated over and over in her head. _Yes, Sam didn't actually fool me that first time, but I can't act like he wouldn't. I have to be smarter. _

After paying for the pillows, she and Sam headed to the hospital to visit Sadie. The car ride was awkwardly silent. When they reached the hospital, Sam offered to take her purchases back to the house while Mercedes visited Nana alone for awhile. Sam agreed come by in a few hours to take her to dinner.

"Mercedes?" He grabbed Mercedes' hand before she got out of the car. Mercedes looked down at their hands intertwined and willed her heart to stop pounding rapidly in her chest. _Why do I always react to him like this? _When she looked up at Sam's face, his face was covered with concern.

"Is everything? You seem kind of upset. Can I help?" His green eyes twinkled as he looked longingly at her. Mercedes' heart melted as she saw the sincerity of his offer.

"I'm ok, Sam." She gave him a small smile. "Just thinking about the tour and how I hate to go back right now, you know?" Sam nodded sadly.

"I know. I really like it here in Virginia. I really like your family too. Your dad and Sadie are really good people."

"They really like you too." Mercedes wanted to say more to him, to open up about her true feelings but something was holding her back. "I have to go Sam. I'll see you later tonight." She kissed him on the cheek and left the car. Sam watched her enter the hospital and sat back in the car. He knew she was lying about the tour but didn't want to force the issue with her right now.

XXXX

"Hey Sadie. You look wonderful today." Mercedes sing-songed as she entered Sadie's room and saw the older woman sitting up in her bed, reading her bible. Sadie's face was bright and alert. She seemed like her old self again, which was such a relief for Mercedes.

"Hey babygirl." Sadie replied. "I was hoping you would come visit me this morning. I am getting a little restless in this bed."

"Tired of reading your bible?" Mercedes sat on the corner of the bed. Sadie reached under her blanket and pulled out a book.

"Nah, child. I've been reading this Fifty Shades of Grey book. It's not bad." Mercedes grabbed the book and tossed it to the side chair.

"Sadie!"

"Babygirl, I'm grown. I like the freaky stuff sometimes, too." Mercedes gasped at Sadie's comment, as Sadie laughed herself silly.

"Come on," Sadie managed to say after laughing. "Want to go for a walk with me to the outside atrium?"

"Sure, Sadie. Let me help you get your slippers." Still a little stunned, Mercedes helped Sadie put on her robe and slippers, and they walked leisurely through the walls.

"Where's my Sammy today?" Mercedes shook her head as she smirked at her grandmother.

"Sadie, your Sammy? Really?" she asked with attitude. Sadie stopped in her tracks and turned to her granddaughter.

"Oh, should I have said your Sammy?" She asked with her eyebrow lifted. Mercedes swallowed hard.

"Sadie, Sammy-I mean, Sam…he's just my friend. That's all." Mercedes led Sadie to a bench in the atrium. Sadie pulled her to the seat on the bench.

"Babygirl, why are you so simple?" Mercedes frowned and pouted her lips.

"I'm not simple." Sadie patted Mercedes' cheek.

"Yes, you are child. Too simple, actually. That boy is crazy about you. Why else would a handsome little white boy be hanging out with an old black woman for weeks in Virginia? Girl, wake up." Mercedes blushed under Sadie's glare.

"Ok, so he likes me. So what? It's not going to lead to anything."

"Do you love him?" Sadie watched as Mercedes squirmed in her seat.

"Sadie, you know I have a horrible track record when it comes to choosing men. I choose all the wrong ones. I'm a walking disaster."

"You mean because of that Devil person you were dating?"

"Sadie, his name was Devante."

"Devante, Demon, Devil. Whatever. He was the bad, plain and simple." Mercedes laughed at her grandmother. She always did hate Devante. _Man I should have listened to her a long time ago, Mercedes thought._

_"_Well, that's your problem. You keep choosing somebody instead of letting God choose one for you." Mercedes sighed heavily.

"Sadie, God hasn't been very vocal about anyone these days. He's been pretty silent actually." Sadie laughed quietly.

"Babygirl, God doesn't work like that. You have to seek his direction and then look for the signs. Now your problem is that you think you have all the answers and don't wait for God to tell you nothing."

"Sadie, that's not true." Mercedes was rolling her eyes when she saw her grandmother raise her hand like she was going to pop her in the face. She had just enough time to duck before nearly falling off her seat.

"Don't you sass me, girl. I'll knock you into next week." Sadie's eyes were fiery as she lowered her hand back down. "That's your problem too. You're too bossy and think you know everything. Pray about Sam. He's a good man, and you ain't getting no younger." Mercedes started to roll her eyes, but saw Sadie eyeing her closely and changed her mind. She decided to lean over and give her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Sadie, I hope I can be wise like you one day." She mumbled as she leaned her face into her grandmother's.

"You will, babygirl. You just need to…what do you young people say…slow your roll." Mercedes and Sadie laughed as they sat peacefully on the bench.

XXXX

Before Mercedes knew it, Sam was picking her up for dinner. She felt like time had completely gotten away from her. She was having such a great time with Sadie, she hated to see it end. When she leaned into Sadie to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving, Sadie whispered for her to wait outside while she talked to Sam. Mercedes raised her eyebrows and gave Sadie a stunned look. _Please Sadie, don't say anything to him. Please! Mercedes mouthed to Sadie. _Sadie tapped Mercedes' arm and told her to leave her and Sam alone. Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them to find Sadie's eyes twinkling. She smiled and turned to Sam.

"Sam, I'm going to go to the gift shop to pick up some magazines for Sadie. Will you keep her company for a minute?" Mercedes asked innocently. Sam smiled broadly as he opened the door for Mercedes.

"Of course. It would be a pleasure." Mercedes walked slowly to the doorway and turned to wave at Sadie, who gave her a wink. _Please, Sadie! Mercedes mouthed to Sadie. _Sadie waved Mercedes goodbye. Reluctantly, Mercedes walked out the door and Sam took the seat next to Sadie's bed.

"Do you need some water, Ma'am?" Sam asked as he smiled into the elderly woman's face. Sam noticed how, in spite of all the medication and worry, Sadie always seemed peaceful and calm. She reminded him so much of his own mother and grandmother.

"No child, sit your handsome self down." Sam blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Sammy, I want to thank you for being such a good friend to my grandchild. Having her here with me has been a true blessing."

"It's my pleasure, Ma'am. I knew she needed to be here with you and her father." Sadie reached over and patted Sam's hands.

"You are a good man, Sammy Evans. I don't want you to give up on my little Cede, ok?" Sam tilted his head and looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, Ma'am?"

"Sammy, don't be simple." Sam sat up straight at the elderly woman's straight talk.

"We both know Cede is a handful. Plus she's hard headed, stubborn and bossy. Got all those things from her momma, God rest her soul. But just like her momma, she puts up a hard front to protect her soft heart. Cede is afraid of being hurt again and so she pushes everything away, whether it's good or bad. The right man for her needs to be strong enough to stand up to her. Her bark is a lot worse than her bite." Sammy was silent, as he listened to Sadie's advice. Her words echoed Mercedes' dad's words when they first came to Virginia.

"Sadie," Sam hesitated to ask the question burning in his mind, but decided to go for broke. "Do you think I am the right man for Mercedes? " Sadie smiled sweetly at Sam.

"Sammy, I really like you. You have a kind and gentle heart. But don't be a punk when it comes to my granddaughter."

Sam's brows frowned at Sadie.

"I'm not a punk, Sadie?" Sam argued quietly.

"Oh yeah? So did you tell her you love her yet?" Sam swallowed hard.

"No? That's what I thought. How do you expect her to brave about you when you're scared too? That's all I'm saying." Sam smiled and nodded his head at Sadie, feeling embarrassed at being called out by the senior Jones.

"Just pray about Sam. It doesn't matter whether I think you are the right man for her. You pray and then act. Ain't no point of praying if you don't act on it too. Ok? Now give me a hug." Sam chuckled as he embraced Sadie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for the advice, Ma'am. I will heed it. I promise." Sam whispered to her. Sam left the room to find Mercedes sitting on the bench outside of the room, wringing her hands. She nearly jumped when she saw Sam exit the room.

"How did it go? What did she say?" She asked anxiously. Sam smirked at her impatience and shrugged his shoulders.

"This and that." He replied nonchalantly. Mercedes balled her fist and punched him in the arm.

"You're not going to tell me? Come on, Sam!" She fumed. Sam shook his head and he walked toward the exit.

"Nope. Private. Sorry." Mercedes followed after him, trying desperately to pry some information from him.

XXXX

Sadie was released from the hospital the next day and was able to return home that morning. After making sure she was settled completely, Mercedes had a teary goodbye with her family, promising to visit as soon as possible. Sadie made Mercedes promise to bring Sam back soon as well. Mercedes' life moved in overdrive from the minute she and Sam got in car to go to the airport. Sebastian was adamant that she perform tonight in New York and was bombarding her with what needed to happen for the rest of the week. Even Sam was flooded by calls. Besides Tina wanting to know how Mercedes was doing, Matt Rutherford wanted to talk to him ASAP about a possible job offer from Blue Cadillac Label and to meet with Billy Ray Cyrus. Sam and Mercedes barely had enough time to catch their breath once their plane landed in New York. Their limo took them straight to the Trump International Hotel & Tower, where Mercedes had to meet with Sebastian and Adele, and then run to sound check.

Sam agreed to meet with Matt Rutherford that afternoon before he went to sound check. He walked into the hotel's bar and saw Matt sitting at a table near the corner. When Matt saw Sam heading for the table, he stood and extended his hand with a wide smile.

"Hey man, great news for you." Sam nervously shook Matt's hand as they sat down. Sam was afraid to get his hope high from Matt's phone call, but now the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy.

"Really? So what's the verdict?" Sam asked, trying hard to keep his voice from trembling.

"Ok, so Billy Ray is a huge fan of your work. He seriously was shocked that you were still available." Sam fist pumped his hand in the air.

"But…" Sam face dropped when he heard that word come out of Matt's mouth.

"But what Matt?" Mat put a hand on Sam's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Nothing bad, man. Billy Ray just wanted to hear some of your newer stuff that's all. You have been working on some new stuff, right?" Sam's mind blanked. _New stuff? Are you serious? I've been scratching down some stuff here and there but nothing fully except… my song about Mercedes._

"I got one song. But it's not really ready yet." Matt winced and took a sip of his drink.

"This is the thing. Billy Ray is coming to the concert tonight. Sebastian agreed to change Mercedes' song list to allow you to sing one of your songs for Billy Ray." Sam's eyes bulged.

"What! Matt, I'm not auditioning to be a singer." Sam panicked, while Matt nodded.

"I know, I know. But Billy needs to hear music played for him to get it. He needs a performance to get into it." Sam felt the sweat tricking down his face. _Oh my freaking God! I can't sing in front of a crowd! And I definitely can't sing this song in front of everybody!_

"I know this sucks, man. But don't kill the messenger. I'm just doing my job, you know." Matt shrugged his shoulder as he got up to leave. He wished Sam luck and promised to check in with him after the concert.

Sam sat at the table stunned. There was no way he was going to be able to write a new song before tonight. He had to sing the song he wrote for Mercedes. He suddenly thought about Sadie's words of advice to him. _Maybe it's time I stop being a punk and just take a leap. Shit!_ Sam rubbed his face, praying he would be able to get through this performance.

XXXX

Sam just finished his soundcheck with the band for his song that night when Mercedes walked on stage. She ran to Sam and gave him a huge bear hug. Sam felt calmer just feeling her arms around him. He didn't realize how much her touch soothed him till that very moment.

"Oh my God, Sam! Sebastian told me about you singing tonight for Billy Ray Cyrus! That's amazing! I am so happy for you." Mercedes was practically jumping up and down like a little kid. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her genuine excitement for him.

"You don't mind me cutting into your diva time." He joked with her as he put down his guitar. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding me? I will give you two spots if you need it." Sam arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? You would do that for me." Mercedes laid her hand on his chest. She could tell he was nervous and it hurt her deeply to see him doubting himself.

"Of course. You deserve this more than anybody and I believe in you." She spoke so sincerely, Sam had to grind his teeth to stop himself from tackling her to the floor and kissing her senseless. He was overwhelmed by how much he was feeling for her at that very moment. Mercedes felt the urge to kiss him too. She wanted desperately to kiss all his fears away.

"I've got to go and change. So I'll see out here on the stage later, ok?" Mercedes yelled as she sprinted toward her dressing room. Sam walked to the corner of the stage and closed his eyes. _Lord, if this is the woman for me, please give me the courage to do this. Help me to be brave, 'cuz I am petrified. Amen. _Sam opened his eyes and hoped God heard his heart.

XXXX

The crowd roared as Mercedes finished her cover of "I Will Always Love You." She put her hands to her lips and kissed out to the audience.

"Thank you so much everybody. You are an amazing crowd. I have a special surprise for y'all today. My very, very special friend is going to sing a song for you tonight that he wrote. So y'all sit down, squat down or lie down but make yourselves at home 'cause here's the one and only Sam Evans!" Mercedes screamed as Sam walked on stage and kissed her on the cheek. Mercedes walked to the back of the stage and watched behind the curtains, as Sam sat on the stool in the middle of the stage.

"Hi, Y'all. I am Sam Evans and I am honored to be in front of you tonight. I have a special song I want to sing to you tonight inspired by a special woman in my life. She is my icecream partner." Sam turned his head and his eyes found Mercedes at the back of the stage as she stood frozen and in shock. "Who also managed to steal my heart. So here goes." Mercedes bit her bottom lip as the light of stage dimmed.

**_No if, and's, but's or maybe's  
So you wanna be her baby  
I can read your face like a book  
Yeah it looks easy to love her but believe me brother  
It's harder than it looks_**

She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart

Yeah she's good when she's bad  
She's cute when she's mad  
And she does all the wrong things right  
Yeah boy it's a fact when they're made like that  
You ain't ever gonna sleep at night

She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart

Once you feel her touch and you've felt that rush  
It's gonna mess up your head  
But here's the kicker son  
Your old ticker's gonna beat you half to death

She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart  
Yeah she's hell on the heart.

The crowd kept applauding as Sam waved goodbye and exited the stage. When he saw that Mercedes wasn't in the backstage area, he went to her dressing room. He knocked on the door and heard her whisper a faint response. When he walked into the room, Mercedes was facing her dressing room table with her back toward him. Sam felt his anxiety rising in his chest. He didn't know how to read her response, until she turned to face him. Her face was drenched with tears, while she bit her bottom lip. The minute he saw her face, Sam felt his whole strong persona fall to the floor. He walked to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you Mercedes. I love you with my whole heart." Tears ran the side of Sam's face as his lips trembled. Mercedes laughed as she nodded her head.

"I love you too Sam. I am so in love with you." Sam crushed his lips on hers and kissed her with every ounce of power he possessed.

****Sorry for the delay on writing this chapter, y'all. I was so uninspired. But then I found out "Bram" is over and I was over the moon! The song by Sam is Hell on the Heart by the wonderful Eric Church. Love, love, love this song and thought of Samcedes immediately. Hope you all liked this update. I threw in a quote from one of my favorite movies, Walk the Line. Please review and let me know what you think! Tootles!


	13. Chapter 13

***Hey everybody! A new chapter? Yep, it was playing around in my head, so I figured "why not?" Be warned, there is a lotta smut going on. Remember, I own nothing connected with the "show that shall not be named!" ***

Chapter 13

While they shared the kiss that sealed their love for each other, Mercedes felt all of her anxiety, fears and doubts sliding away. She felt so light that she actually felt giddy. For once, she was with someone that she didn't have any hang-ups about whether he was just using her. She wasn't worrying about whether he was going to tell his press people all of her secrets. Sam was the real deal. He loved her for just who she is, exactly how she is. It was the most unexpected, surprising thing to ever happen to her. It was so comical she found herself laughing in the midst of their kiss. Sam opened his eyes and looked down at her puzzled, while still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Gal, are you laughing at me? 'Cuz I gotta say, this is not the reaction I thought you would have after our declarations of love." He teased. She shook her head and she tried to stifle the laughter that kept bubbling inside of her.

"No, babe. It's not you. I'm just…I don't know…happy." She started to laugh all over again. Sam smiled as he watched her giggle.

"And that makes you want to laugh?"

"When you have been through as many hurts and disappointments like I have, babe, the very idea of being happy with someone is laughable." Sam leaned his forehead on hers and held her close.

"Being with you…knowing you, Mercedes… is one of the best surprises that God has ever given me." He whispered.

Mercedes leaned up and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

"You make my heart dance, Sam." Sam caressed Mercedes' cheek and began kissing her neck and collarbone.

"How about I make your body dance too?" Sam murmured as he began licking her neck deeply. Mercedes' eyes closed as a squeak escaped her lips. Sam wrapped his arms around her back and lowered them until they were caressing her soft ample ass. Mercedes felt her core moisten at the eagerness of his touch and pressed her hip into his groin. Sam groaned at the feel of her core against him and her steady movement. He wrapped his hands under her short mini-skirt, grasping firmly onto her ass, and lifted her up till her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked backward and sat on the couch, allowing Mercedes to straddle him.

Mercedes grinded her hips into his growing erection as Sam slowly snapped open her blouse. He licked his lips at the sight of her beautiful cocoa skin. He kissed the top of her breasts, wrapping his arms around her back, furiously trying to unlatch her bra. Mercedes began pulling Sam's shirt over his head when they were interrupted by a heavy knock on the door.

"Go away!" They both shouted as they continued pawing each other, but the knocking continued even louder.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Mercedes screamed as she climbed off Sam's lap. She re-snapped her blouse, and pulled down her skirt. Sam pulled down his shirt, while trying to shift the enormous strain in the front of his pants. Mercedes opened the door to a cheering Sebastian and Matt, who were shouting frantically while carrying champagne bottles and glasses.

"Hey you guys! That was awesome! You both brought the house down." Sebastian screamed as he forcefully hugged both Sam and Mercedes and began to open the champagne bottle on the end table.

"Yes, you both were amazing. But Sam you did it man! Billy Ray loved you!" Matt gushed as he took Sam by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"He wants you like pronto! He thinks you're amazing!" Sam looked at Mercedes who was jumping up and down in excitement.  
"See, I told you!" She screamed frantically. Sam was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to do. So he did what any red blooded Southerner would do- he hooted to the top of his lungs. Then he grabbed Mercedes and spinned her around in circles till they were both dizzy. Sebastian started passing around glasses of champagne.

"And that's not all though," Matt continued as he began opening another bottle of champagne. "Billy Ray loved your voice and wants to offer you a contract to both write and sing!" Mercedes gasped at the news.

"Wait, I was applying for a position as a songwriter?" Sam shook his head.

"Sam, this is amazing! See, I told you your voice was great." Mercedes watched as Sam stood shocked at this new information. Actually, he looked more like dazed.

"Yeah, Billy Ray was thinking about starting to schedule studio time and possibly booking some performances for you in the next couple of months." Matt ranted as he threw back his glass of champagne and began pouring another.

"Next couple of months?" Sam asked as he sat on the chair near the corner of the room. His face was pale and he appeared shell-shocked. He felt like the room was suddenly getting very small and the air was being seeped out. Mercedes watched as the color drained from his face as he sat very still in the corner. Sebastian and Matt were oblivious to his change in mood as they continued to congratulate themselves on their success.

"Hey you guys, why don't Sam and I meet you guys at Pastis bar to celebrate? We still have some things to wrap up here but afterwards we'll meet you guys there, ok?" Mercedes stood in front of Sam, blocking Sebastian and Matt's view of him, while she ushered them to the door. The guys enthusiastically agreed and continued to laugh and drink as they walked out the room. Once she closed the door, Mercedes turned to Sam, who had his head in between his legs. She ran behind him and started rubbing his back in circles. He looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Thank you for getting them out of here, baby." He muttered, with his head still down. "I couldn't think with those two here."

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mercedes was puzzled by his reaction. "This is what you wanted, right?" Sam shook his head from side to side. That's when it clicked for her.

"It's the singing contract. It's kind of freaking you out?" she questioned softly. Sam nodded his head and lifted it up at that point. His face was now a bright red and he looked like he was about to puke. He was taking deep breaths as Mercedes continued to make circles on his back.

"Sam," Mercedes began as she squatted next to him, "why is this scaring you so much? You are a great singer. This is great news."

"But Cede this is not what I want. I don't want to sing. I want to write. That's all. That's all I've ever wanted to do. I..I can't go out in front a crowd like that every night. It's too much." Mercedes ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Ok, so you turn down the singing contract and keep the writing contract." Mercedes offered, while Sam shook his head.

"It's not that simple, baby. If I turn down this singing contract, I could risk losing the whole thing. I've worked with these country music folks before. Trust me, they don't like being told what to do or being refused for any reason. This is a big offer from Cyrus, and I can't just negotiate my own terms."

"Well," Mercedes stood up and walked to her dressing room table, "I'll just tell him myself. I'll talk to Sebastian and see if I can negotiate a new deal for you." Mercedes reached for her purse to grab her cellphone as Sam ran behind her. He quickly grabbed her purse and held it over his head. She jumped a few times to grab it, but her height was not helping her at all.

"Damn, I hate it when you do that!" She screamed. Sam shook his head as he looked at her comically.

"Cede, you cannot negotiate this for me. I am not your kid. I am not your protégé. I'm you man, and I can handle this on my own." Mercedes jerked her head back, and put her hand on her hip.

"Oh, you're my man?" She sassed, with a smirk. He smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, baby. I am your man and you don't run this or me. I got this. I will figure it out."

"Listen, Sam. I have the clout and name power to make this deal work for you. Just let me handle it." Sam shook his head.

"Cede, I don't need your help. I am going to handle this on my own."

"But I can help you. I know this business and how it is run."

"You've helped me enough by introducing me to Matt. Now as your man, I need you to back down, woman." Mercedes sucked her teeth as she cocked one eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Or what, Blonde Ambition? Whatcha gonna do if I don't? I can do whatever the fuck I want to do. I run this here." She challenged. Sam squinted his eyes and walked to the door. After he locked it, he walked deliberately back toward her, which at first didn't worry Mercedes until she saw that his eyes darkened to a deep shade of green. With his arm, he tossed all of the objects on her dresser to the floor, lifted Mercedes up from the floor and plopped her on top of the dresser.

Sam fiercely ripped her shirt open which made Mercedes' eyes bulge and gasp. The arms of her shirt captured her hands and Sam tied the shirt so that her hands were tied behind her back. With his eyes remaining steady on hers, Sam reached inside her skirt, sliding alongside her thighs until he found the straps to her thong panties. He ripped the panties off of her until it laid in two pieces on the floor.

"Damn, Sam. Oh God." She breathed.

Mercedes closed her eyes as her core throbbed at the anticipation of his touch. She missed his touch so much, that her body felt like it was convulsing with his presence being so close. Sam bent down and began kissing up her inner thigh inching his way higher and higher. When he did reached her core, he was happy to find it dripping wet for him. Sam first licked and sucked on her clit until it turned flaming red. He then licked inside her corer until his face was covered with her essence. Mercedes felt like crying at the feel of Sam's tongue on her and inside her. It was maddening for her not to be able to touch him or grab him.

"Who does this pussy belong to, Cede?" Sam asked as he continued to taste her.

"Baby, please." She cried out.

"I said who does it fucking belong to Cede?" Sam asked as he continued to devour her.

"You, baby! You!" Mercedes screamed.

"And what's my name, Cede?" he demanded.

"Sam Evans! Sam Evans!" She screamed. Sam could tell that Mercedes was close to reaching her climax as her thighs clinched around her head and her body became rigid. He suddenly stopped and reached on the ground. Mercedes watched as he used one of the pieces of her panties to dry his face. Keeping his eyes on Mercedes, Sam stood up, opened his wallet and took out a condom. He then unzipped his pants, dropping his underwear and pants on the floor. After putting on the condom, he rubbed his cock along her core, teasing her with the feel of his tip rimming her lips. Mercedes threw her head back as she let out a cry.

"Please, baby. Please let me feel you inside of me." She begged.

Sam smirked as he held her hips and slowly entered her. They both moaned at the feel of their contact. Sam waited for Mercedes to adjust to him and then began to move slowly inside her.

"Am I your man, baby?" Sam asked as he deepened his strokes into her. Mercedes lifted her head and looked at Sam, lust and passion covering her face.

"You are definitely me man, babe." She gasped. The feel of Sam inside of her was making her feel drunk.

"And I run this, right?" He whispered as he grasped her hips and quickened his strides. The smell of her arousal was making it hard for Sam to concentrate. Her body felt so amazing surrounding his cock. Mercedes nodded her head and bit her lower lip, feeling the climax rising from her stomach.

"Baby, I run this, right?" He asked more demanding, as he deepened his strokes. Mercedes threw her head back.

"Yes, yes baby. You run this."

"Who runs this, Cede?"

"You do baby. Only you."

"Say my fucking name, Cede." Sam demanded as he slammed into her. He could feel himself reaching his peak, but he wanted and needed Mercedes to reach hers first. The dresser rattled as Sam pushed deeper and deeper into Mercedes.

"You run this, damn it! Sam fucking Evan runs this!" She screamed as both climaxed. Sam panted against her neck as he reached around her and pulled her hands out of the shirt. Mercedes' arms collapsed to her side as sweat dripped down her back. Sam cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Mercedes, but don't ever forget who runs this." Mercedes nodded her head.

"I won't Baby. I swear I won't. I love you Sam." Mercedes leaned her forehead against Sam's, conceding that he had definitely won this round.

***Hope you enjoyed! It seems Mercedes is still going to try to be Head Diva in Charge, even in the relationship. Think Sam did a good job showing her that was not the case? Let me know. That to all those for follow and favorite, and ofcourse the reviewers. You are the best reviewers EVER! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! You make me want to write! Tootles xoxo***


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to give a massive thank you to all of my reviewers! Y'all crazy and had me rolling on the ground. I love you guys so much. Hope you like this update and give me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer" I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The show graced us with great characters but horrible writers who throw real potential relationships like samcedes down the drain. Ok, end of my rant. ****

Chapter 14

Despite wanting to stay in her dressing room the entire night by themselves, Sam and Mercedes eventually made it to Pastis Bar to meet Sebatian and Matt. Both of them couldn't hide the massive grins that were across their faces. Sebastian definitely noticed that Mercedes was the calmest and most relaxed he has ever seen her. The foursome was sitting in a corner booth, drinking champagne and jamming to the live music. Mercedes was holding Sam's hand under the table when Sebstian leaned across the table to whisper into her ear.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked, as he gestured to Sam's and Mercedes intertwined hands. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and looked coyly at her manager. Sebastian's eyes bulged.

"Are you guys together?" He asked, genuinely surprised by what he was observing.

"Well…" Mercedes began. Sebastian clapped his hands together.

"Perfect! This is going to sell million of tickets! I can see it now. The promotion can say 'Come see the singing love birds on stage!' This is publicity gold. Good work, girl!" Mercedes could have sworn she could see dollar bills signs dancing in Sebastian's eyes. She loved that her manager was always looking for ways for her to capitalize on her brand, but she was NOT interested in putting her relationship with Sam on full blast.

"No, Sebastian! This is off limits." Her face was so rigid and serious, Sebastian almost spit out his champagne.

"Cedes, come on. This is pure gold. You saw how everyone ate him up tonight, plus the reporters are talking about that introduction you gave him already. They saw that attraction a mile away." Mercedes shook her head furiously.

"No, Sebastian! Not this relationship. All the other ones were kids' games. This is different. This is-" Mercedes turned her face to watch Sam talking to Matt and couldn't help smiling. "This is real. Sam and I are real." Mercedes was so overwhelmed by the meaning behind those words that she had to drop her eyes away from Sebastian and take a sip of her champagne. Sebastian tilted his head, staring intently at Mercedes and chuckled.

"Mercedes Jones, are you…are you in love with Sam?" Mercedes felt her face flush under Sebastian's stare and heard him start laughing before she could answer him.

"Oh my God! You are! Damn, the world has finally come to an end." Sebastian huffed as he slumped back into his chair. Mercedes got up from her seat and grabbed Sebastian's lapel, dragging him out of his seat to a spot away from the table. Sam watched curiously at them. Mercedes pushed Sebastian against the wall of the club and pointed a finger in his face.

"Sebastian, so help me. If you tease me about this…"Mercedes warned. Sebastian laughed at her tactics.

"You'll do what, Cedes? Kiss Sam senseless in front of me or pout until he gives you a hug?" Sebastian was pinching Mercedes' cheeks at this point. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I have never seen you like this. You suddenly look…young. It looks really good on you." Sebastian pulled Mercedes into a hug. Mercedes dropped her tough stance and returned the hug.

"I really love him, Bass. Why does that scare the hell out of me?" She confessed to him as she leaned her head into his chest.

"Because, my dear, you are a control addict. And that man will not let you control him. That's pretty scary, but it can also be pretty amazing." Mercedes nodded her head in agreement.

"And as much as I want to ride this potentially fabulous publicity train all the way to the bank, I am going to respect this new relationship and give you some space." Sebastian kissed the top of her head and released her from their hug.

"Thank you Bass. He is pretty great, isn't he?" Mercedes gushed as she looked over at Sam lovingly.

"Oh yes. Before you told me your secret, I was planning to see if I could take a ride of that little caboose of his tonight." Sebastian winked at Mercedes as he licked his lips. Mercedes had to cover her mouth with both hands from that little reveal as she leaned against the wall.

XXXXXX

Matt had to wave his hand in front of Sam to get his attention away from whatever Sebastian and Mercedes were talking about in the corner of the bar.

"Earth to Sam. Come in Sam." Matt was snapping his fingers at this point. Sam finally snapped out of his jealous stare and brought his attention to Matt.

"I'm sorry man. My mind is kind of all over the place." Sam explained as he took a sip of his drink.

"Mmhmm, all over Mercedes' ass." Matt answered. Sam spit his drink out of his mouth. Matt laughed as he patted him on the back.

"Give it up, man. You all are so into each other, it's sick. And way too obvious." Matt laughed as he saw Sam's face turn bright red.

"Yeah. Well then how come her little manager over there doesn't seem to have noticed. He is awfully touchy with Mercedes." Sam answered sourly. Matt laughed.

"Dude, I think you need to be more worried that he is going to grab your ass, before he grabs Mercedes." Matt nearly rolled off his chair when Sam's face finally showed that he understood where Sebastian's persuasion leaned to.

"Ok, now I feel stupid. Usually I'm good at picking that stuff up." Sam shook his head embarrassed. Matt waved him off.

"You've got jealousy eyes on, right now. Everyone looks like a potential threat. You must be really into her, huh?"

Sam laughed to himself and a huge smile covered his face as he nodded.

"Hey good for you two," Matt said as he shook Sam's hand, "She's an amazing lady. A handful though? Reminds me of your song…hey wait a minute! Is she the one you wrote the song about?" Matt's eyes danced as he figured it out. Sam laughed as he nodded his head. Matt smacked his hand to the side of his head.

"Oh man, ofcourse it is. She is definitely that girl. I can't wait to see your other stuff now." Sam's face sudden turned serious.

"You know, Matt. I'm glad you said that because I wanted to talk to you about the offer. About the singing, how tied to that is Billy Ray? I'm not really a performer you know. My heart is with writing. I leave the performing to that goddess over there." Sam smiled as he pointed at Mercedes.

"You don't want the recording contract?" Matt questioned.

"Like I said Matt, my heart is in writing, not performing. Now this is between you and me, but…how would Billy Ray feel about just signing me for just the writing?" Matt let out a low whistle.

"I don't know, man. He was really blown away by your voice. Hell, the whole place was. Give me a couple of days to feel him out. I can let you know then if it's a good idea to try to change the deal. I'll look out for you." Matt put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam let out a deep breath.

"Thanks, bro. You know how much I want this deal, so I am not trying to screw it up. Just put some feelers out there for me." Sam shook Matt's hand.

"In the meantime though, it wouldn't hurt to pull Ms. Lady over there into some duets with you." Matt added. "That way we can hear your stuff and still you'd still be singing. Billy wants to hear that you are still singing, so why not do some duets."

"I love that idea!" Mercedes shouted as she joined the guys at the table with Sebastian.

"I agree too! You guys have great chemistry and it will give the shows great publicity." Sebastian interjected. Mercedes gave him a side-eye look, which made Sebastian raise his hands nervously.

"I didn't suggest it. Your man here did. I'm just agreeing." He reasoned. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him, but then turned her attention on Sam.

"Alright. Let's back up a minute. First of all, babe, how is this going to help you with your contract?" Mercedes asked thoughtfully.

"Matt thinks I could use the duets as a way to pacify Billy Ray until we can convince him to just sign me to a writing contract. But what do you think?" Mercedes looked at Sam surprised.

"You really want to know what I think?"

"Of course, Mercy. You're a smart business woman. Bossy as hell, but smarter than anyone I know." Sam caressed her cheek. Mercedes held his hand and looked deeply in his eyes.

"Thank you for that. Your respect means a lot to me." They both looked lovingly at each other when they heard both Sebastian and Matt clear their throats. They turned their faces to them.

"Um, you guys we're still here." Sebastian interjected. Mercedes laughed.

"Oops, sorry, Bass. And I agree with Matt. The more he hears you, the more he'll like you. You use that to your advantage to talk to him about changing the details of your contract. Maybe he won't eliminate the singing completely, but he might be willing to limit it. Either way, he will only grow to like you, which is always an advantage." Sam watched Mercedes with awe and appreciation. _Damn! Smart, funny, sexy as hell…how is this woman still available?_

"Ok, babe. You convinced me. But just a song or two per night, okay?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Mercedes stated mischievously. "Can you handle being on stage with all of this goodness dancing in front of you?" Mercedes asked playfully as she ran her hands along her body frame. Sam let out a moan as he watched her hands trace the body he was dying to ravage.

"Um, I don't know." Sam admitted, trying to refrain himself from snatching Mercedes up and fucking her in the back of the building.

"Hmm, let's test you." Mercedes answered with a wink. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the stage with the band. Sam watched as she talked to the band leader, who then handed her a microphone. Mercedes stood in front of the crowd, who were applauding her madly. Sam's face shone with pride as she confidently took the stage.

"Hey everyone. I am Mz.-"

"Mercedes Jones!" The crowd interjected with hoots and applause. Mercedes laughed at the crowd's impromptu response. Sam's eyes were so fixed on Mercedes that he felt like the entire room faded away behind her. He could see her every facial twitch, each time her eyelashes batted, each time she inhaled and exhaled. He was overwhelmed by her presence.

"I guess you all know me, huh? Good. Mind if I sing something for you all. This is dedicated to my special emerald eyes." She smiled at Sam and sang directly to him.

**You love me especially different every time  
You keep me on my feet happily excited  
By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence  
You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me  
You school me, give me some things to think about  
Ignite me, you invite me, you co-write me, you love me, you like me  
You incite me to chorus, ooh  
Ooh...**

You love me especially different every time  
You keep me on my feet happily excited  
By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence  
You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me  
You school me, give me things to think about  
Invite me, you ignite me, co-write me, you love me, you like me  
Incite me to chorus  
La, la, la...  
Da, da, da...  
Do, do, do...

You're different and special  
You're different and special in every way imaginable  
You love me from my hair follicles to my toenails  
You got me feeling like the breeze, easy and free and lovely and new  
Oh when you touch me I just can't control it  
When you touch me, I just can't hold it  
The emotion inside of me, I can feel it

Ah...

Mercedes heard the applause of the crowd and she felt that taps of congratulations on her shoulders. But she only saw one thing- Sam's face watching her every movement. She felt self-conscious under the intensity of his stare. She was speaking to Matt and Sebastian, who were congratulating her on her performance, when she felt Sam's hand on the small of her back and elbow, leading her away from them and toward the restaurant's exit.

"Yeah, so bye you guys. We have to go." Sam barked at the guys while he continued to usher Mercedes out the door of the restaurant. Standing there, watching the couple leave, Matt and Sebastian looked at each other in confusion. Sam lead Mercedes into cab that was waiting for them at the back entrance.

"Sam, don't you think you were a tad rude in how you said goodbye to the guys back there?" Mercedes whispered into Sam's ear as he cradled her in his arms. Sam was clutching her close and kissing the top of her head softly.

"Nope. They'll be fine."

"But Sam…" Sam shook his head, indicating to her to stop.

"I have shared you enough tonight. The audience at the concert had you. The people at the Pastis had you. That's all I am willing to share tonight. The rest of the evening you are my princess and mine alone." Mercedes smiled and breathed in the smell of Sam's cologne as she lay on his chest. The cab delivered them in front of the Trump International Hotel & Tower. Sam peppered Mercedes face with kisses in the elevator until they reached her suite. When she opened the door, her room was covered with white and purple roses. Mercedes gasped at the sight of the floral. There had to be atleast six dozen bouquets.

"Sam, when did you do this?" She whispered, barely being able to catch her breath. Standing behind her, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his cheek next to hers.

"Right before your concert tonight. I knew that it would be hard for you to be here without your family, so I wanted your suite to be full of warmth and happiness. Plus your favorite color." He kissed her cheek softly.

"Sam, this is amazing, but baby this must have been so expensive. You can't spend your money like that on me." She was holding Sam's arms, when she felt him slowly turn her towards him.

"Ms. Jones, no money in the world is too much to spend on you. Your reaction to this was worth all the money I spent and a thousand more." Sam replied as he stroked her face.

Mercedes pulled Sam close and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss quickly grew in intensity and both felt their bodies crave to be close to each other. Mercedes reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and took Sam's hand. She led him to her bedroom. Once in her room, Sam gently sat her on the end of her bed. He knelt down and carefully removed her shoes. He kissed the top of her feet, her ankles and her calves. He then slowly undid each snap of her blouse, kissing his way down her chest with each opening. Once her clothes were off, Sam looked at her with eyes heavy with want. Unconsciously, Mercedes' hands were covering her abdomen. She might have not noticed, but Sam did. He gently moved her hands to the side so that he could kiss her abdomen. Mercedes was a little reluctant to do it at first, but she looked into Sam's face and saw such love and adoration, that her fears disappeared.

"Baby, you are so beautiful. You don't ever have to cover anything for me. You're perfect." He breathed , as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. A tear trickled down her eye that Sam kissed away. Standing, he began to undo his shirt, but Mercedes' hands reached up and stopped him.

"Let me." She said softly. She lifted his shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his chest and over his tight abdomen, kissing each ripple and muscle. Her fingers were gentle, but aggressive. He growled lowly at the touch of fingers on his body. Her actions were making his body grow more and more stiff. She unbuckled his pants and peeled his pants and underwear off of him. She laid him on the bed as she kissed down his body. She held his large member in her small hand, gently massaging it to a slow rhythm. Sam let out another low growl.

"Shit, Mercedes. That feels so fucking amazing." Mercedes continued the slow rhythm, while running her tongue along the head of his member. Sam was clutching to the bed sheets with all of his might, trying to keep control while she worked him into a frenzy. Sensing that he was close, Mercedes slowed her rhythm and reached down to the pocket of Sam's pants, pulling out a condom.

After sheathing him, she was preparing to direct him inside her, when she felt Sam's hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, wait a minute." He panted. Mercedes watched as he licked his lips and tried to speak. He found it extremely hard to speak at the moment, but there was something he needed to say.

"I need to tell you something before we go further. You were just so amazing a few minutes ago, I couldn't get my thoughts together." Mercedes smiled softly, watching Sam's expression turn serious.

"Mercy, I need you to know that I've wanted you for a long time. You are so beautiful and so sexy, and just so amazing. I stopped us from going there because I didn't want it to be casual between us. And I still don't. I am so in love you with Mercedes Jones and I want you to be the only woman in my life. It would be an honor and a privilege if you would let me be your boyfriend." Mercedes cradled Sam's face in her hands wiping the tears that escaped from the corner of his eyes with her thumbs.

"The fact that you would ask me in such a genuine and beautiful way takes my breath away, Sam. You are my man, my friend, my heart. I love you." Mercedes kissed Sam with all the love and passion that her heart was feeling. Sam gently laid her down next to him, positioning himself between her legs. He slowly guided himself inside of her, allowing his hands to roam possessively over her body as she roamed his. His eyes looked directly at hers as his rhythm increased and deepened.

"I'm going to make love to you all night long, Mercedes. I want to know and feel every single inch of you." He whispered in her ear as he lifted her legs onto his shoulder, groaning at the intensity of their heat and need to be deeper inside of her.

"Ssssaaaammm, I'm cuming." She moaned as she dug her nails into his back.

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered into her ear. Mercedes threw her head back and was overwhelmed by the wave of ecstasy that came. Before Sam knew it, she flipped him on his back and started to ride his still massive erection. She grabbed his shoulders and felt her body automatically buck against him. Sam held on to her hips and let out a guttural moan as Mercedes rode him for all he was worth.

"Baby, what are you doing to me? Shiiiittt!" he growled as he bit his bottom lip and sank his nails into her behind.

"Do you like it, baby?" She asked seductively.

"Yes, baby. Yeeesss." He moaned.

"Does this dick belong to me, baby?"

"Hell yes!" he answered.

"Do I run this, baby?" she asked as she leaned over and bit his ear lobe. At that moment, Sam let go and held Mercedes close as the wave of ecstasy washed over him. He let out a long exhaustive sigh.

"Oh baby, you run it, own it, and have all rights to it." He sighed as he peppered her face with kisses. Mercedes giggled as she laid her head on his chest and sighed contently.

****Mercedes' song was Jill Scott's He Loves Me (Lyzel In E Flat)****

****So they both run it! That's the way it should be! Get ready for some awesome duets and a jealous diva rearing her head soon…hmmm. Tootles xoxo!** **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay, y'all! Life has been getting in the way. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer" I don't own Glee or any of its characters. The show graced us with great characters but horrible writers who throw real potential relationships like samcedes down the drain. Ok, end of my rant. ****

Chapter 15

Mercedes couldn't stop herself from smiling as she leaned her head against the headrest, watching Sam drive to theMontreal-Trudeau International Airport. He brought her hand to his lips and peppered them with kisses as he drove to the airport to pick up Tina.

Tina was traveling to Montreal for a mini-vacation with the baby and hubby Mike to see Mercedes. Mercedes asked Tina to come under the guise of wanting to spend some time with her godson, but Tina knew that the real reasons was Mercedes wanted her to be with her at her first major music festival. The two friends have experienced so many milestones together, it just seemed right that Tina would be here too. Mike was happy about taking the trip and whole-heartedly agreed to come along with Tina and the baby.

The entire tour crew arrived in Montreal, Canada three days ago for a three-week musical festival that was taking place at the La Ronde. The festival was pulling together musical artists from all over the globe, from all types of genres and Mercedes was beyond honored to be included in the festivities. She was excited about having a full set to herself, but even more ecstatic that, in addition to having two duets with Sam, he had two songs of his own that he was going to perform. Singing with him on stage has been a major high for Mercedes professionally as well as romantically.

The entire tour crew knew about Mercedes and Sam's relationship and supported it wholeheartedly. Truth be told, they supported any relationship that had Mercedes smiling, being polite and softening up. Everyone noticed the difference in her behavior and attitude. Ms. Diva showed up from time to time, but Sam always knew how to melt her heart again.

Their first duet was at St. Paul, Minnesota, with a song Sam wrote called "Only You."

**[Mercedes]**

Ooh,  
Never knew it would feel this good to me baby,  
I feel like I'm above the clouds and boy my heart just won't let me come down  
With you it's like the perfect picture painted from my eyes  
And I only long for you

**[Sam]**

I'll never take you for granted  
Girl, I'll always be here  
Of all the people on this planet  
Only you can take me there

**[Mercedes] **Only when I'm with you,  
**[Sam]** (My life just gets better)  
**[Mercedes] **Only with you,  
**[Sam]** (My love is forever)  
**[Mercedes] **Only when I'm with you,  
**[Sam]** (Each moment I'll treasure)  
**[Together] **Only when I'm with you, with you, with you...  
Only with you... ooh, only with you, whoaa

**[Sam]**  
We got the perfect chemistry,  
Don't we baby  
It's like we're on the permanent getaway,  
And there ain't no one around.  
Where you are like,  
The perfect melody that's in my mind,  
And my heart belongs to you.

**[Mercedes] **  
I'll never take you for granted  
Boy I'll always be here  
Of all the people on this planet  
Only you can take me there

**[Sam]** Only when I'm with you,  
**[Mercedes] **(My life just gets better)  
**[Sam]** Only with you,  
**[Mercedes] **(My love is forever)  
**[Sam]** Only when I'm with you,  
**[Mercedes] **(Each moment I'll treasure)  
**[Together] **Only when I'm with you, with you, with you...

**[Mercedes] **

It's hard to find the words to say,  
Cause boy you mean that much to me.  
I'm the flower you're the sun & rain.  
You're the candle I'm the flame,  
You light me brighter than the day,  
I will never be the same again...

**[Mercedes] **Only when I'm with you,  
**[Sam]** (My life just gets better)  
**[Mercedes] **Only with you,  
**[Sam]** (My love is forever)  
**[Mercedes] **Only when I'm with you,  
**[Sam]** (Each moment I'll treasure)  
**[Together] **Only when I'm with you, with you, with you...

When they are on the stage together, Mercedes and Sam have an amazing chemistry that comes forth like fireworks. Sebastian was on cloud nine with the positive press that their song was receiving. They have performed together two additional times, but the press was already been eating up their duets and producers were clamoring to turn their sessions into singles to sell. Sam is still not 100% comfortable being on stage but once he's on the stage with Mercedes, his whole persona changes. He is beaming from ear to ear when he gets to stand next to her and watch her shine. He also gets a major turn on watching her mouth recite the words that he created. He has to constantly remind himself to stay alert when they are singing together, because he can easily find himself zoning out and just staring at her.

After their first duet, Only You, they started their own personal post-duet ritual. After their song, which was typically the last song of the set, they would both go to Mercedes' dressing room. They would light candles in her room and play the instrumental version of the song that they sang. They would hold each other in the candle light and just dance to the music to unwind. Then they would go back to Sam's hotel room and make an effort to shatter every glass that was in the room by having the loudest, most mind blowing sex imaginable. This ritual seemed to be at its very best after their last duet together. On one occasion, Mercedes actually cracked the glass in the bedroom dresser. They both agreed that it was well worth the $500 that they had to pay. Just thinking about the comfort and safety she felt with Sam, Mercedes couldn't help but put wide smile on her face.

Just thinking about the level comfort and safety she felt with Sam, Mercedes couldn't help but have a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Sam watched her curiously as she seemed far away in her thoughts. Her expression was so deliciously beautiful, he had to pull his eyes off of her before he got into a traffic accident.

"Hmm, just how much I love singing with you." She answered as she gazed at their entwined fingers.

"Yeah? Well singing with you on stage doesn't even compare to being with you after we sing." Sam smirked as he licked his lips seductively. His body was remembering their last post-session, and his pants were already getting tight. Mercedes laughed as she noticed his reaction. She boldly stretched her hand to caress his inner thigh. She teased him by getting closing to his hardening erection. Sam let out a low growl.

"Mercedes, don't start. I swear I will pull this car on the side of the road and fuck you senseless." Sam's eyes were dark and wanting as he looked over at Mercedes. She swallowed and withdrew her hand slowly, because she could tell he was serious.

"Ok, let's just get to the airport and get Tina." Mercedes resumed holding Sam's hand. Sam brought her hand up to his lips and playfully bit it.

"Chicken." He answered in a deep voice as he kissed it. Mercedes could feel her panties melting off of her. "So how long will Tina be here?"

"She said the family was staying for atleast four nights. I am excited to see my godson and Mike, but I miss Tina most of all. It will be so good to see her."

"I know, Baby. She's excited too. She's been calling my phone off the hook to make sure everything is set for this festival." Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah, she is a little bit of a perfectionist. Don't be offended." Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am totally ok about it. The more she helps, the more time I can focus on you." He leaned over and kissed Mercedes quickly. He shook his body as he bit his lower lip.

"Those lips are deadly, girl. You're going to make veer off the road." Mercedes giggled and kissed him on the cheek as they turned into airport parking. After parking and entering at the arrival gate, it wasn't long before Mercedes heard Tina's voice.

"Mercedes!" Tina screamed from across the terminal. Both women ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. They were talking a mile a minute with one another, while tears streamed down their faces. Sam watched as a tall, toned Asian guy holding a newborn was speedwalking toward them. Sam walked quickly to the guy and took the carryon bag that the man was struggling to hold.

"Hey, I am going to take a wild guess and say you're Mike." The man smiled broadly as his nodded his head.

"Yep, that's me. Hey man, you must be Sam. Thanks for taking that bag, dude. My hands are kind of full and my wife seems to be otherwise engaged." At that mention of wife, Tina turned her head toward Mike and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, babe! I'm so sorry. I saw Mercy and lost all sense." She pouted and blew Mike a kiss. Mercedes quickly ran to Mike and gave him a wide hug with the baby in between them.

"No, it was my fault! I'm so sorry Mike. Listen let me carry my godson for a little while. I'm sure you could use a break. I want to hold this precious one right now." Mike stood shocked as he watched Mercedes cradle the baby in her arms. He looked at Tina with an expression that was a mixture of shock and fear.

"Mercedes," he asked cautiously, "You want to hold the baby?" Mercedes tapped his shoulder playfully as she rested the baby on her bosom.

"Ofcourse Silly! I love little Timothy. Plus you look exhausted Mike." Mercedes smiled sweetly at Mike as she walked toward Tina who was standing by the luggage. Mike scratched his head and looked at Sam.

"She called me Mike? And she didn't roll her eyes when she did it? Who was that woman?" He looked so confused, Sam had to shake his shoulders slightly.

"She's happy to see you guys. It's been all she could talk about since you decided to come." Sam led Mike to the luggage and motioned for the ladies to go toward the car. Mike lifted his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Dude, when we get to the hotel, I am buying you the biggest beer they have. You have gone where no man has ever gone. You have found Mercedes' soft side." Mike muttered as he and Sam picked up the luggage.

XXXXXXXXXX

While in the car, Mercedes and Tina were talking non-stop about the barrage of artists who were going to be at the festival.

"It is going to be wall to wall artists! Which reminds me," Tina was bouncing on her seat, ready to explode," Guess who wants to meet up with you to talk about singing in a group number?" Mercedes' eyes bulged as she held her breath.

"Tina, who! Who, who?"

"Ciara and Selena Gomez!" Both girls screamed at the top of their lungs. Little Timothy was surprised by the burst of noise and started to cry from fright.

"Oh, Timothy, mommy's sorry." Tina cooed when she turned to see her son in a fit. Mercedes grabbed Tina's shoulders and turned her back towards her.

"Tina, are you serious?" Mercedes asked stunned. "How do you know this?"

"Sebastian told me this morning. He tried reaching you, but apparently somebody's phone was turned off for two hours this morning." Tina side-eyed Mercedes and Sam, who were both avoiding Tina's face.

"Hmm, weird." Mercedes mumbled as she nibbled on her nails. This morning she and Sam were playing a little game called "guess the food that is on my body". The game lasted a little longer than they intended, but was highly enjoyable. Sam blushed as he looked at Mercedes and waggled his eyebrows. Mercedes face grew warm.

"So anyway, when can we meet them?" She tried desperately to change the subject.

"Later tonight. We are meeting up with them tonight for drinks!" Tina squealed.

"Oh my gosh! This is going to fabulous. I love both of them."

"Apparently they feel the same way. I think a group number with them would be great for you." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to meet them!"

XXXXXXXX

After dinner, the group secured a babysitter for Little Timothy and headed off to rue Ste-Catherine**.** The legendary street known for its hot nightlife was jumping with activity. Mercedes' meeting Ciara and Selena was going to take place at the Beebop, the well-known jazz club. Sebastian was already waiting at a table for the group when they arrived at the club. Sebastian gave Mercedes a strong embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mercedes, I would love to introduce you to Ciara and Selena Gomez." Ciara and Selena were grinning and sitting at the table with their respective representatives. Giggling, Mercedes reached over and shook the ladies' hands.

"I'm so glad to meet both of you. I am huge fans." The women both looked at each other and laughed.

"That's funny," Ciara giggled, "Because we were both fangirling over meeting you a few minutes ago! I would kill to have your voice, girl. You have some powerful pipes." Mercedes blushed at the compliment.

"Me! I'm nobody in comparison to you guys." She gushed. Tina nudged Mercedes'side to remind her of the group's presence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Ciara, Selena, these are my friends- Tina, her husband Mike, and Sam. Everyone shook hands and took a seat at the table. The group immediately got along and laughter was quickly heard from it. In between the conversation and laughter, Mercedes was keenly aware of the looks that Ciara and Selena were giving Sam. The women clearly appreciated Sam's perfectly fitted tee as they stole glances at his tone chest. Mercedes could feel her face getting warm as she watched the women lick their lips at Sam and bat their eyelashes. She grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her towards her as she grunted in her ear.

"I am about to stomp these bitches until they are dust." Tina's eyes widened as she patted Mercedes' hand and kept whispering "Be cool."

Sam was whispering something in Mike's ear when they both stood up from the table. Sam leaned over to Mercedes and whispered in her ear.

"Hey sweetheart, Mike and I are thinking of heading over to the St-Ciboire terrace down the street. We both want to try their apple beer. We'll just leave you ladies to keep getting to know each other, ok?" The feel of his hot breath was making Mercedes tingly in all the right places. She nodded her head and he kissed the side of her temple. The two men said their goodbye to the table and headed for the exit.

As Sam headed for the exit, Ciara and Selena were both stretching their necks to admire Sam's well-toned ass. Mercedes grabbed a fork from the table and began twirling it in her fingers. Tina quickly grabbed the fork and put it beside her. Ciara and Selena, oblivious to what happened, were laughing after Sam left and fanned themselves breathlessly. Mercedes grinded her teeth as she steamed with anger. She cleared her throat loudly and the two ladies turned to her.

"I take it you both see something you like?" Mercedes asked with one of her eyebrows cocked to the side. Tina reached over and was patting her thigh, trying to calm the volcano that was about to erupt.

"Calm down." Tina mumbled softly to Mercedes as she could feel Mercedes' anger rise to the rooftops.

"Girl, yes!" Ciara exclaimed as she high-fived Selena. "That man is the definition of sexy. Did you see his abs? I can just imagine licking those abs up and down all night!" Selena nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok? He is so hot. I got to get me some of that sexy blond goodness. He and I could make some lovely music together!" Selena giggled as she raised her hand to Mercedes to get a high five. Mercedes crossed her arms and looked at her like she had four heads.

"The only thing you heifers are going to be getting is my foot up your asses!" Mercedes said through gritted teeth. Ciara and Selena frowned as they looked at Tina. Tina laughed nervously as she playfully pushed Mercedes to the side.

"Girl, you're so crazy." She laughed as she tried to lighten the atmosphere. "I guess we forgot to tell you guys that Mercedes and Sam were dating." Ciara and Selena put their hands to their mouths.

"Girl, I'm sorry. I so didn't know." Ciara whispered embarrassedly.

"Me neither. I would never have said those things if I knew that." Selena reached over and touched Mercedes' still crossed arms lightly. Mercedes looked down at Selena's hand and Selena slowly removed her hand and placed it on her own lap.

"So I guess you would have just been saying those things to yourselves instead of aloud." Mercedes grumbled.

"Yes right. I-I mean no, no! I-I mean, I would have still thought he was fine, but wouldn't have disrespected you to your face." Ciara nervously explained.

"So you would have just disrespected me behind my back." Mercedes's face and tone were deadpan.

"No!" Both girls together. They both looked as if they were melting right before Tina's eyes as sweat was pouring from their foreheads. Mercedes' face softened when she realized that the women were sincerely embarrassed. She shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Ok, it was an honest mistake. I mean, I guess I should have told you both that we were together." Ciara and Selena both blew out a breath and laughed.

"Right. And with a hot man like that, Girl, you better tell everyone the minute you walk through the door. I was two seconds from trying to straddle him on his chair." Mercedes' smile quickly changed to a scowl and a low growl was heard.

"Ok, enough of the apologies. Let's get a drink." Tina interjected as she waved a waiter to their table. "Lots of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took three rounds of drinks before Mercedes' mood finally changed and the women were able to discuss the group number. They agreed to meet together the next day at noon to go over the routine and prepare for the performance. All of Mercedes' anger and fears about the girls' attention toward Sam was quickly diffused when she talked to Sam about it later that night. She was embarrassed to mention it to Sam, but after much prodding by him about their conversation, she finally told him what had happened. Sam laughed the whole scene off and held her closely as they snuggled in bed together.

"Mercedes, you really have no idea how many male admirers you have, do you?" he asked as he nibbled on her neck.

"Me? Sam, my male fans are usually pimple faced geeks, or big heavy guys?" she answered matter-of-factly.

"No, baby. You have a lot of attractive, buff men who are after your fine ass. The reason why you don't know that is because…well…I don't let them talk to you or come anywhere near you. I basically block them in every path." Sam's voice lowered to a whisper as he admitted his secret. Mercedes turned around and faced Sam.

"Sam, you have been doing that? Why, babe?"

"Um, because you are beautiful and I'm afraid of anyone who might pique your interest."

"Sam, I would be nuts to look at anyone other than you. Besides being hellified gorgeous, you're…well…you're my best friend." Mercedes lowered her eyes to Sam's chest. Sam leaned over and kissed Mercedes' cheeks, nose, and her lips.

"And you're mine, baby. It's just sometimes…I wonder if you wouldn't think life would be easier with a buff, Black guy, who you could parade in front of the cameras. I'm just an ordinary white country boy who's your bodyguard." Sam avoided Mercedes eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. She gently pulled his chin down, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"First of all, you are not what you do. Yes, you are my bodyguard and PA, but that is just one side of you. You are an amazing song writer, an amazing singer, the sexiest blond man I have ever seen and the most caring man that has ever blessed my path. I would parade you in front of a camera any day of the week." Sam's heart soared hearing Mercedes and he kissed Mercedes with so much passion, she trembled in his arms.

"Mercy," Sam whispered to her, "People can look and whisper about us all they want, but we belong to each other. Always." Mercedes nodded as she pulled Sam towards her and she shared her heart and body with him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the rehearsal for the group number, Mercedes, Ciara, and Selena decided to perform Beyonce's "Diva". The rehearsal was going well, with the dance choreographer Arthur going over the steps with each of the girls. The girls took a break to allow Arthur to work with Ciara on one of her own performances. He wasn't going t be around any other time before the actual performance to go over the steps with Ciara and her dancers. The problem arose when a routine needed one additional male dancer. Tina and Sam were watching the rehearsal at the side of the stage while they worked on setup issues for the concert in 2 days. Ciara saw Sam and quickly pointed to him.

"Arthur, ask Sam. Sam! Come here!" she waved her hand at Sam to come on stage. Mercedes watched as Ciara ran toward Sam and dragged him on the stage. Mercedes turned and mouthed to Tina, "No this bitch didn't." Tina put her hands up, telling Mercedes to stay cool. Sam was on the stage and looking at Mercedes. Ciara dragged Sam to Arthur.

"Sam is the exact same height and built as Billy. Billy will be here for the show, so why don't we just use Sam as a stand in." Sam shook his head emphatically.

"I don't know you guys. I'm not dancer." Sam stammered.

"You're just filling in for today, Sam. You won't really be doing any dancing. Plus you are exactly the right build for the dancer." Ciara casually touched his forearm and rubbed it. Mercedes lifted her hands to a choking maneuver and was making a move toward Ciara when Tina ran onto the stage, blocking her. Tina faced Mercedes and whispered to her quickly.

"Be cool, Cedes. You got to show some trust in Sam." Mercedes bit her lip and grunted. Then she took a deep breath, counted to ten, and plastered a smile on her face.

"You know Ciara, I guess that makes sense. I mean, Sam is very talented and it's just to stand in, right?" Mercedes smiled and batted her eyes at Ciara and Arthur. Ciara smiled and clapped her hands. Sam looked at Mercedes in pure confusion.

"Babe, are you sure?" He asked. Before Mercedes could answer, Ciara grabbed his hand and led him to the chair near the side of the stage. Mercedes watched as Ciara performed a sultry lap dance for Sam to her song, "Body Parts." Mercedes watched emotionless as Ciara gyrated, twisted, and dropped it like it was hot in front of a very uncomfortable Sam. Tina put her hands on Mercedes' shoulder and squeezed them tightly.

"I'm so proud of you. Your level of trust in Sam and your complete control over your temper is fabulous. You have grown so much." Tina smiled broadly as she spoke to Mercedes who was still watching the dance. Mercedes smiled broadly and nodded slowly as she turned to Tina.

"Cancel all of your plans tonight. We are taking this bitch down. I need 20 feet of rope, two pairs of gloves and a 15 lb bag of cement. Oh, it's happening." Tina's eyes bulged as she gulped.

***Oh, it's on people. Mercedes is out for blood! And she is dragging poor Tina into it as well. Craziness is about the develop. Let me know what you think of the chapter. I love you guys tons. Also, the song **Only You** is by Keyshia Cole featuring Alicia Keyes. Tootles! Xoxo****


	16. Chapter 16

Tina peered around the corner of the backstage wall and started tiptoeing to the bathroom. She looked to the left and then to the right. So far she had managed to avoid Mercedes for the past two hours. She knew that glint in Mercedes' eyes and knew that had better run quickly away from her before she got her caught up in some wild scheme.

Once Tina closed the door of her bathroom stall, she blew out a sigh of relief. _Yes, I made it! She thought. _Before the thought had enough time to leave her mind, Tina heard the bathroom door open and the clack, clack, clacking of heels.

"Tina, sweetie! I know you're in here. Come on out so we can talk, sweet cakes." Mercedes' purred out in a devilishly sweet tone. Tina gritted her teeth and shook her head. After a few minutes, she came out with a scared and sour look on her face.

"Tina, what's wrong?" Mercedes looked genuinely confused by Tina's expression, which made Tina even more frightened about the situation.

"Mercedes, I don't want to get caught up in any crazy revenge scenario you got cooked up for Ciara. I don't want to get involved!" Tina pleaded with Mercedes with weary eyes. Mercedes shook her head softly and put an arm around Tina.

"Tina, calm down. Look, don't I look calm?" Tina tilted her head to the side as she side-eyed Mercedes and shrugged her shoulders.

"See. I'm calm. Now, I'm not wrong for being mad at Ciara, am I?" Mercedes' tone of voice was eerily calm and low. "Any woman would be upset about seeing some woman grinding on their man? Especially when we just had words about it the night before, right?" Tina bit her lip and nodded. Mercedes began rocking Tina softly.

"I guess you're right." She said quietly. Mercedes smiled sweetly.

"Ofcourse I am. And I just want to let her know that he little stunt hurt my feelings and maybe she shouldn't do such a thoughtless thing to another woman in the future."

"I guess nothing's wrong with that." Tina contemplated aloud, being lulled to peace by Mercedes' continued rocking.

"Of course not. I just need to let her know that she should be a little more careful about her flirtatious ways, that's all."

"Well I guess that's not bad." Tina replied, shrugging again as she nodded her head.

"Of course not. We are going to just teach her a little lesson." Mercedes answered as she took her arm off of Tina and reached into her purse, taking out her phone and a small notebook. She dialed a number and placed the phone by Tina's ear. Tina held the phone and scrunched her face to Mercedes confused.

"Hello, Torrelli's limousine service." The voice on the other end answered. Mercedes handed Tina the notebook and pointed at the writings on the page. She mouthed "read the script." Tina looked down at the notebook.

"Hi, my name is Cheryl. I am the road manager for Ciara. We are calling to cancel the limousine service for tonight. We will resume the service for the rest of the week though."

"Ok, Cheryl. Sounds good. Thank you." When the phone call ended, Tina looked at Mercedes for an explanation. Mercedes in the meantime was checking something off of a list.

"Great. You did that very nicely Tina. Now we need to just pick up our rental car, so let's go." Mercedes pulled Tina out of the bathroom and they headed towards the door. But Tina was able to get a hold of something and jerked her hand free from Mercedes.

"Mercedes, wait one second! I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me this so called plan." Tina watched as Mercedes looked around her and pulled her into a secluded corner.

"Ok, ok. This is the plan. And it's really very simple. While Ciara is at dress rehearsal tonight, we are going to get our rental car, break into her hotel room, pack up all of her things there, and ship it on a crate to Jamaica. Then we are going to come back here, when everyone has left, take all of her music and costumes that are in storage here and ship them to Jamaica too. Then she won't be able to perform at tomorrow's event and will have to sit there rotting while all the other performers kill it. Tada!" Mercedes' face was gleaming while Tina's face was now ashen.

"Break into her room? Ship her stuff to Jamaica? Break into storage here? Mercedes, do you hear yourself? You are losing it girl!" Tina prayed she was knocking some sense into Mercedes. But Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Tina and looked at her seriously.

"Tina, we are in this together. I need you to be with me on this." Tina started to tear up and shake her head furiously.

"Mercedes, I don't know. This sounds nuts. Suppose we get caught, suppose we mess up, suppose-." Mercedes grabbed Tina by the shoulder suddenly snapping her out of her ranting.

"Tina, we are not hurting anyone. This is strictly payback. I need you girl! Are you with me or not?" Mercedes pled at Tina, looking at her desperately.

"How are we going to get away from Sam and Mike?" Tina asked softly.

"Just send Mike a text explaining that we went shopping. Please Tina." Tina breathed a heavy sigh and threw her hands in the air.

"Come on let's go." She sighed reluctantly. Mercedes hugged Tina, gave her a fist bump and dragged her out of the back door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam thought for sure he saw Mercedes in the back stage area following the Ciara rehearsal. He wanted to make sure she was alright about what happened. He knew Mercedes had a jealous streak and didn't want her to have any misunderstandings about what took place. He could care less about Ciara, who in his opinion needed a couple of more hamburgers in her life. Her skinny frame did absolutely nothing for him. He was missing his curvaceous lady and wanted to spring a little afternoon delight on her. Sam was in the midst of knocking on Mercedes' dressing room door punch when he saw Mike carrying the baby towards him.

"She's not there. I just tried it two seconds ago." Mike was carrying the baby in a carseat on one hand and looking through his cellphone in the other. "Tina sent me a text a little while ago that she was going to be with her running some errands." Sam couldn't hide his disappointment at not being able to spend some quality time with Mercedes.

"Cheer up man." Mike said sympathetically, noticing Sam's down face. "I am sure that she is shopping for a cute something-something to put on for you later." Sam laughed as he and Mike walked toward the exit.

"I guess you're right. I just miss her like crazy right now." Mike smiled as he shook his head.

"Dude, you're so whipped." Sam lightly shoved Mike on the shoulder as they left the building.

"Never mind, dude. Let's just go grab some dinner." They both noticed Ciara standing by the door. She looked extremely worried, glancing down at her watch.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Mike asked. Ciara looked at the guys frustratedly.

"I guess so. I'm waiting for my driver to come and he's already 30 minutes late." She answered.

"Why don't you call your PA?" Sam asked, surprised that the celebrity was standing outside alone.

"I lost my cellphone. I thought it was in my bag, but I can't find it at all. All of my contacts are on that phone. My PA Cheryl is supposed to meet up with me later." Sam turned to Mike who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well do you want us to give you a ride to the hotel?" Sam offered. _Please God, don't let Mercedes see me driving this chick to the hotel. Or she is going to kick my ass. Atleast Mike is here with me, Sam thought to himself._

"You guys that would be great. Do you mind giving the car atleast 15 more minutes, just in case it comes." Ciara begged.

"Sure. Sam and I will just go bring the car around while we wait." Mike gestured for Sam to walk with him to the parking lot. As they walked, Mike leaned over to Sam.

"Don't breathe a word about this to Tina. She is jealous as hell. Thank God I have the baby with me." Mike whispered. Sam laughed to myself as he unlocked the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes clicked open the hotel room as she and Tina sneaked in quickly. Tina was dressed in a long blond wig and black trench coat, while Mercedes was sporting a curly burgundy wig with a black trench coat. Both women wore gloves as they dragged a huge suitcase into the room and threw it on the couch.

"Ok, Tina. Just grab anything that looks like it is her personal stuff and throw it into the bag." Mercedes breathed as she ran into the bedroom and opened the closet. She rolled her eyes at the bright sexy outfits that were hanging. She carried a huge pile of clothes into the suitcase, with Tina close behind her with another load. When they were almost done with the closet, they heard someone at the hotel door. Tina's eyes bulged as she looked at Mercedes. Mercedes grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby closet. The women hid there as they squatted down.

"Hello, housekeeping? Hello?" A female voice bellowed. Mercedes had to cover Tina's mouth with her hand, when Tina started to whimper. She rubbed her back softly in circle.

"Miss," a different voice yelled, "Can you help me please? It will be only be two seconds." The first voice said something in spanish and then there was a sound of a door closed. Tina motioned for Mercedes to look.

Mercedes stuck her head out and saw a huge wheeled laundry cart by the door. She pulled Tina out of the closet and motioned for her to grab the suitcase that was on the couch. Tina shook her head and ran for the door. Mercedes was grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back when they both heard the door being fumbled with. Panicked, the women jumped into the cart throwing the sheets already in the cart over their heads to cover them.

"Bobby, can you take this cart and dump it in the chute for me? I have to take care of the throw up by the little girl next door." One female voice asked.

"Sure, Rosie. I'll dump it right now." A new male voice answered. The women felt the cart move and they both grasped each other's hands. After a few minutes, the cart stopped and they felt the cart being tipped. The women then found themselves sliding down a long narrow path and then landing with a thump to an area surrounded by white linen. Mercedes was the first to lift her head and shook Tina who was lying next to her.

"Tina, Tina are you alright?" She asked frantically as she shook Tina's arm. Tina lifted her head slightly.

"Are we dead?" Tina asked faintly. Mercedes grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Thank God! Ok, Tina come on let's go." Mercedes took Tina by the hand and pulled her out of the mound of sheets. The laundry was at the basement of the hotel, so the women were able to sneak up a flight of stairs and exit out of a door back of the hotel. They ran quickly to their rented vehicle. Mercedes jumped in the driver's seat and zoomed the car out of the lot, into the streets. Tina wiped the sweat that was pouring off of her forehead and she stuck her head out of the window to breathe.

"I can't believe we got out of that." She answered relieved that the whole ordeal was over. Mercedes laughed as she continued driving.

"That was crazy, right! Oh my God, I didn't know what was happen when we were in that cart." She laughed. Tina leaned her head on the headrest.

"I'll be so glad when we get-" Tina sat up quickly and looked around at the street.

"Mercedes, where are we going?" Tina asked hesitantly.

"To the Arena to get Ciara's costumes and things." Mercedes stated matter-of-factly.

"What!" Tina exclaimed.

"Of course!" Mercedes screamed back. "We didn't get to ship any of her personal clothes so we have to get her clothes for the performance."

"Cedes!" Tina cried as she slumped into her chair.

"It will be fine, T. I got the key for the back lot door from Sam's pocket earlier today and I know exactly where they put her things. We just slip in and slip out. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy." Mercedes sing-songed. Tina covered her eyes and shook her head from side to side.

After parking at the far end of the lot, still dressed in their costumes, Mercedes and Tina ran quickly through the pitch black lot to the back door. Mercedes was able to open the door quickly. She and Tina sneaked in. The ladies tiptoed in the dark and went straight for the back room by the band instruments. Mercedes opened a gray steel cabinet. She pulled a flashlight out of her pocket, turned it open and read the label on the cabinet "Ciara's wardrobe".

"Bingo." Mercedes whispered as she opened the cabinet and grabbed the four wardrobe gowns. She tried to pull the gowns out of the cabinet, but there was a wired chain linking the garment bags to the cabinet.

"Do you have the key for this?" Tina whispered. Mercedes cursed quietly.

"No. I can't believe this." She whined.

"You can't believe this?" Tina whispered angrily. Mercedes put the garment bags back into the cabinet and close the door.

"I guess we'll just have to think of something else." Mercedes reasoned as they walked back to the back door. Tina rolled her eyes and was preparing to say something when a bright light shone at her face.

"Ne vous déplacez pas!" A loud voice bellowed. Mercedes and Tina grabbed for each other. As the voice approached, the women could see it was a security guard walking toward them.

"Qui est là ?" he asked.

"What?!" Tina cried. Both women lifted their hands over their heads.

"Who are you?" the guard asked again in a thick French accent. Mercedes waved at the man, keeping her hands up.

"I am Mercedes Jones. I am one of the singers. I just came by to get something." She tried to explain.

"Où est votre carte d'identification?" The guard asked. Both women looked at each other confused and then looked at the guard for some assistance.

"I.d. Where your i.d.?" He said in a rough accent. Mercedes and Tina both went "ooh!"

Mercedes motioned to the guard that she was going to look in her pocket. He nodded his head as he watched her closely. She searched her pockets and looked nervously at Tina.

"Tina, I don't have anything. What about you?" Tina shook her head furiously.

"Of course I didn't bring anything!"

"No i.d.?" The guard asked. When both women shook their heads, they watched the guard pull out his cellphone from his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was lying on his hotel bed, watching a rerun of the Office. He was sipping on a bottle of Corona when he heard his cellphone ring.

"Hello?" he answered unfamiliar with the number on the screen. "Mercy? Oh Hi Baby, where are you? What? You're where? The police station!"

***Mercedes and Tina are in hot water now! How do you think Sam is going to react? Let me know what you guys think? Trust me, the craziness is just beginning! Tootles xoxo***


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

Tina paced the concrete floor of the 14X8 jail cell, trying desperately to keep herself from hyperventilating and start to cry. She looked around her temporary concrete box residence with a scowl. The cell consisted on two medium sized cots, one folding chair, an old ceramic sink and a small wooden table. One of the cots was currently being occupied by an older white woman with wild, bright blue hair. She smelled like she swam in a tubful of alcohol. She was snoring loudly on the cot, looking a lot like Yogi the Bear. Tina rolled her eyes as she turned around, leaned her head against the cell doors, and let out a long moan. She closed her eyes and tried taking deep breathes.

_I have no one to blame for being here but myself, she inwardly scolded herself as she ran her hand along the bar of the cell. I could have said "no" at the rental car place. I could have said "no" at the hotel. I could have said "no" in the car. But did I? No. And why? Because I'm an idiot! A blithering idiot! _Tina sighed loudly, leaning heavily on the cell bars.

"Get your hands off my poodle!" The drunken woman on the cot screamed as she sat up abruptly. Her eyes were wide open. She turned to look at Tina, whose own eyes sprang open at the unexpected commotion, and then she passed out on the cot again. Tina ran her hand down her faceand shook her head. She lifted her head when she heard the clanking of heels coming toward the cell and two voice singing harmony to a song. Walking towards her was Mercedes harmonizing with a tall, skinny blond female police officer as they walked towards the cell. Mercedes and the officer were laughing carefree as the officer opened the cell door.

"That's right, Eleanor. You just need to watch those flat notes. They are easy to miss if you don't pay attention. You have my number. Keep practicing and call me next week so we can go over it again." Mercedes leaned against the door of the cell and lightly rubbed the arm of the tall officer. The officer smiled brightly at Mercedes.

"Thanks Cedes. You helped me a lot. My church's Founders Day ceremony is only in a couple of weeks and I really need to be on point." The officer turned to walk toward the police desk in the other room when Mercedes called out to her.

"Eleanor! Don't forget to close this cell door, girl. You don't want to get in trouble with your captain." Mercedes yawned as she walked to the empty cot and sat down.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." The officer shrugged casually. After locking the cell, the officer turned to Mercedes.

"I'll be up front, but if you need anything just give me a holler. I ordered a pizza five minutes ago, so it should be here in a second. I also ordered Cokes." Mercedes frowned and shook her head.

"Eleanor! You know you can't be drinking that stuff when you are trying to get ready to perform in a few weeks. Just water! Oh and you know I only drink the artisan kind." Mercedes narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at the officer who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Sure thing, Cedes. I'll make sure they bring that." The officer promised as she scurried away from the cell. Tina watched the whole exchange dumbfounded.

"Unbelievable." Tina mumbled, shaking her head as she paced the floor. "We are stuck in a prison in fucking Canada and you get the police to cater to you. And they are bringing you artisan water, no less!" Tina's voice was close to yelling level. Mercedes looked at her confused.

"Did you want spring water?" she asked innocently.

"No!" Tina screamed frustrated. "I want you to see the seriousness of where we are right now, Cedes! We are in jail. Jail! And in Canada! This is not the time to help someone with their vocals!"

"Yahtzee!" The drunken woman on the cot screamed out as she sat up again. Then she slumped back down and went back to sleep. Mercedes side-eyed the drunk woman, got up and walked towards Tina. When she was a few steps away from her, she could see that her friend was angry to the point that she was shaking.

"Tina…"Mercedes ran her hand through her hair and looked at Tina sympathetically, "we're fine here, I promise. I called Sam and he's coming here with my i.d. and yours. The officers already said that once they have them, they'll let us go. They are not pressing any charges. No one knows why we were really there and we're not in any real trouble."

"The only person you called was Sam? You were gone for almost an hour." Tina was really questioning Mercedes' divulgence of the entire truth at the moment. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Mercedes was doing sneaky. And that could only lead to trouble. Mercedes twirled a piece of her hair in her finger and looked towards the corner of the cell, avoiding Tina's glare.

"No, he was not the only person I called. I had to make another call to take care of some other errands." Mercedes huffed. Mercedes raised her hands to her ears to brace herself for the tongue lashing she would probably get.

"Mercedes fucking Jones…" Tina breathed as she felt her blood pressure rise. Mercedes raised her hands in surrender.

"Tina, you obviously do not want to know the details of what's going down, so I suggest you just leave it alone. Don't ask questions when you really do not want to know the answers." Tina lifted her hands up and shook her head as she walked away from Mercedes.

"Fine. Fine. Don't tell me about the call." Tina quickly turned and faced Mercedes.

"But atleast tell me this much, Cedes. Why me? Why did you drag me into your diabolical scheme for revenge?" Tina asked with her arms stretched wide over her head. Mercedes crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes.

"It's just…" Mercedes paused and took a breath as she continued to look down. Tina was tapping her foot on the floor waiting. "I knew that even though you were scared to death and probably didn't approve of my plan, you wouldn't let me down. You would finish it through with me, in spite your fears. I needed someone I could depend on. And…well..you're my best friend." Mercedes walked to the chair, pulled it to the table and sat down. Tina watched her silently.

"That's the first time you called me that." Tina finally mumbled.

"I know. I'm not the best at being vulnerable with someone, you know that." Mercedes outlined a carving of skull and crossbones that were chiseled on the top of the table. Tina walked over to the table and sat on top of it.

"Truth be told, you're kind of my best friend too." Mercedes looked up at Tina who has looking down at her with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Um, do you think I would plot a break in with someone I thought was just ok?" Both ladies chuckled. Mercedes reached up and took Tina's hand.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Tina shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's chalk it up to bonding time." Mercedes smiled and laughed softly as she looked down. Tina started singing softly.

_(Tina)_

_If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember  
To keep the faith  
And love will be there  
To light the way_

(Mercedes) Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
(Tina) You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
(Mercedes) Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
(Tina) So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright

(Mercedes) When the shadows are closing in  
And your spirit diminishing  
Just remember  
You're not alone  
And love will be there  
To guide you home

(Tina) If you just believe in me  
I will love you endlessly  
(Mercedes) Take my hand  
Take me into your heart  
I'll be there forever baby  
I won't let go  
(Both) I'll never let go

(Both) Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright

The ladies wiped the tears that slid down their faces and hugged each other tightly. They stopped when they heard the lone clap coming from the hallway. Sam was leaning on the wall, smiling and shaking his head.

"Only Ms. Mercedes Jones would have an impromptu concert in the middle of a jail cell."

"Sam!" Both women screamed while running up to the bars. This was the first time Sam felt his heart finally calm down since the moment Mercedes called him. His heart melted when he saw her face. The ladies grabbed his hands through the bars.

"Are you guys ok?" He held Tina's hand and caressed Mercedes' face.

"Yes, we're ok. Just ready to get hell out of here." Mercedes sighed as she grasped the hand that was still caressing her face.

"Well I gave the officers both of your ids and they are processing your release now." Tina leaned her head back and let out a shout.

"Hallelujah!" she screamed. The drunk woman on the cot suddenly stood up and saluted them. Then she fell back onto the cot, passed out. Sam shook his head at the demonstration.

"Tina, I told Mike where you were. He and the baby are fine and back at the hotel waiting for you." Tina ran her hands over her face and smiled brightly.

"Thanks so much Sam."

"Ofcourse. Now you want to tell me what exactly happened?" Mercedes slowly backed away from the cell bars.

"Huh?" she squeaked.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he watched Mercedes curiously and crossed his arms, leaning on the cell bars. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders casually, her palms facing up.

"Mistaken identity. They didn't know who we were, thought we were vandals or burglars and arrested us." Tina nodded in agreement vigorously.

"I got that part. The part I'm confused about is why were you even there. Tina told Mike you guys went shopping." Mercedes looked at Tina and nodded her head calmly.

"We did. We went shopping and I needed to get some music that was in my dressing room."

"At 11pm at night?" he asked suspiciously.

"You know me, I go when the moment strikes me."

"Ok but the police didn't find any shopping bags in your car when they impounded it. They just told me that." Mercedes rubbed her chin.

"Really? Oh yeah, we dropped our bags at the hotel room AND THEN we went to the arena." Mercedes tapped her forehead as if the memory suddenly came to her.

"But when I went to your room to get your id, I didn't see any bags. And when I went to Tina's room to get her id from Mike, I didn't see any bags." Sam narrowed his eyes at Mercedes.

"Wow, that's weird." Mercedes replied innocently.

"Mercedes…." Sam knew something smelled very rotten.

"What!" She answered shocked. "God, you act like I robbed a bank or something." Her face frowned as she crossed her arms defensively. Sam looked toward Tina, who was working hard at avoiding his face. He walked the bars til he was closer to her.

"Tina…" He whispered quietly to her. Mercedes watched them as she chewed her bottom lip. Tina looked up at Sam's peaceful face, her stomach twisted with guilt and anxiety.

"Tina, you've been awfully quiet. Why don't you tell me what really happened." Sam's voice was so velvety smooth and reassuring, Tina felt her resolve melting. She turned to look at Mercedes, who looked at her with a blank face. Then Mercedes' face softened and she smiled warmly at her. Tina smiled back at her. Tina felt so connected to Mercedes at the moment, she felt her heart swell.

"You heard what my best friend said," Tina responded confidently as she walked to Mercedes and interlocked their hands. "Nothing happened." Mercedes' face lit up like a 180 watt bulb.

Sam watched the two women and knew he was going have to go about this a different way.

"Ok, I take it nobody is going to talk, huh?" The friends looked down at the ground.

"Ok. Fine. I'm going back to that front desk and telling the cops I was mistaken. You are not Mercedes Jones and you are not Tina Chang. You both can stay here for the majority of the festival. Bye." Sam backed away from the bars. Mercedes' jaw dropped. Tina's face turned chalk white.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mercedes screamed.

"Try me, baby." He shouted as he walked slowly down the hallway.

"Sam!" They both bellowed. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly walked backwards in front of the cell.

"Yes?" he answered softly, cocking his eyebrow.

"Sam," Mercedes answered softly as she walked seductively towards him. "Baby, come on. Why are you being such a meanie?" She cooed. Sam leaned down until they were eye to eye.

"Because you are playing games with me, Baby and that's not what we are about. We are about honestly and truth, remember?" Mercedes bit her bottom lip and blinked rapidly.

"Mercy, I thought we loved each other? I thought we trusted each other?"

"I do love you Sam and trust you."

"But Mercy, how am I supposed to trust you when you are clearly keeping things from me? I thought we meant more to each other than that, Baby?" he asked sincerely. Mercedes looked down as she kicked her foot against the cell.

"We do." She answered quietly.

"Then trust me." He held her face in his hand, lifting her face to look at him. Mercedes lifted her eyes, which were rimmed with unshed tears.

"I was getting back at Ciara. I won't go into the details of what I was doing, but I roped Tina into it. It was all my idea."

"Ciara, Mercy? Why?" Sam prodded gently. Mercedes backed away angrily.

"Because she disrespected me, Sam! I couldn't let her get away with that. I am not going to let anyone just disregard me and try to take away what's mine." Sam tilted his head, as he watched Mercedes' rage increase.

"What's yours? Is that all I am to you, Mercedes? Someone that you consider your possession?" Mercedes shook her vigourously.

"No, of course not, Sam. But Ciara is just like those others skinny little bitches out there that think they can just shake their little asses in front of you and take you away from me. I won't let anyone of them get away with that." Mercedes turned her back from him, fighting the tears threatening to fall down.

"Mercy…"

"No Sam! You don't understand." Mercedes screamed walking to the corner. "You don't know what it's like to really care somebody and know that everybody around you is whispering 'Why is he with that fat girl?' You don't know what it's like to be constantly afraid that one day the person that you love is going to finally wake up and realize that he could do ten times better than you and leave you alone in an empty apartment with no money, no clothes or no furniture. Nothing. Not even a damn letter saying that he didn't want you anymore." Mercedes wrapped her arms around herself tightly. She held on to those insecurities for so long, she never realized how deep they lived inside of her. Tina stood near Mercedes, enough for her to turn to her and hug her if she needed, but also far enough so Mercedes didn't feel hemmed up. She knew that Mercedes was not the touchy-feely type, but she hated seeing her friend in pain and wanted to hold her badly.

"And what about me, Mercedes?" Sam asked quietly. He walked to the corner where she was standing.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, avoiding his eyes.

"The scenario you just described wasn't me, Mercy. It was Devante. Let's talk about me now. Every single time I walk down the street with you or get to tell anyone that you are mine, I am the happiest man in the world. I will never suddenly wake up and want someone else because there can never be anyone else. You ARE what I want. I can't do better than you, because you are the best. You are amazing, Mercedes. You are the best woman in the world for ME! Anyone else is pathetic seconds." Sam watched as Mercedes' face softened a little.

"Mercy, do you know where I was tonight? After rehearsal?" Mercedes shook her head.

"I was with Ciara." He said flatly. Quickly, Mercedes turned her head.

"What?" She cried.

_Three hours earlier- at the hotel bar._

_"Thanks again for the ride to the hotel, guys. I really thought I was going to be stuck at that arena all night." Ciara laughed as she sipped on a glass of wine. Mike was bouncing the baby in his arms as Sam took a chug of his beer. They were seated in a small table by the entrance."_

_"Not a problem. In fact, I'm glad it happened because I needed to talk to you about rehearsal." Sam looked Ciara squarely in the eyes with a serious tone._

_"Ok. You are kind of freaking me out with your posture right now." She said nervously._

_"Look Ciara, I am with Mercedes. She is my girlfriend. You pulling me on stage like that and then gyrating all over me- naw. That can't happen again for any reason." Ciara made a face and took a gulp of her wine._

_"Why because Ms. Mercedes didn't like it?" _

_"Mercy has nothing to do with me talking to you."_

_"Really? Because I could tell she didn't like it."_

_"No. I'm talking to you because I didn't like it. I wouldn't want her to do that in front of me with some half naked dude, so I damn sure not going to do that to her ever again. I didn't want to embarrass you and make a scene in front of everybody at rehearsal. But I absolutely did not like what you did back there." Ciara cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head._

_"So you didn't like it even just a little?" she asked in low seductive tone. Sam put his bottle on the table forcefully and leaned into Ciara._

_"Not. One. Single. Moment." Ciara swallowed and leaned back. _

_"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She replied as she looked down at her lap, Sam glaring down at her. Mike leaned his head into the baby's neck to hide his massive smile._

"You told her that?" Mercedes asked, her eyes wide open in astonishment. Sam grabbed the bars and leaned in.

"Ofcourse I did, Baby." Tears began to stream down Mercedes' face as she ran to the bars and placed her hands over his.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. I don't know why I let my rage and jealousy get so crazy." Sam leaned in and kissed her forehead between the bars.

"It's ok, Mercy." He whispered in her ear. "But you've got to believe in me. In us. And you've got to talk to me, before you decide to be a part of America's Most Wanted." They both chuckled.

"I will, Sammy. I love you so much."

"Nowhere near as much as I love you." He replied with a smile. He kissed her softly at first, but it grew into a hot, steamy exchange. They stopped when they heard Tina clear her throat and turned toward her.

"I'm sorry to break this beautiful moment," Tina pled with a strained grimace, "But can I please get the hell out of here to my own husband and baby." Sam laughed and began running down the hallway.

"I'll go check on it now." He called out as he ran to through the hallway. Mercedes watched him with glazed over eyes and turned to Tina.

"I love that man so much." She confessed as she leaned against the bars.

"He's..(hiccup)…a real keeper." The drunken woman on the cot muttered as she rolled over. Mercedes and Tina laughed as they looked at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes sat in her dressing room going over her sheet music one last time before performance time. She loved the new song she was singing with Sam. It was the perfect mix of their voices. Each time they rehearsed it, she felt like they were completely alone, just enjoying each other's love. She turned her head when she heard a knock on her door. After beckoning them to come in, Tina walked into the room with Mike, the baby and Sebastian. Tina ran to give her a hug.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck with the show. The crowd is awesome tonight and they are going to love you, BFF." Tina reassured her.

"Thank you, BFF." Mercedes whispered back.

"Not to mention, you look hella fine, if I do say so myself." Mike interjected playfully. Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. Mercedes laughed and covered her face. She did feel gorgeous in her canary yellow halter dress with yellow feathers along the bottom and brown strappy sandals. She was wearing her down in tight waves that cascades down her back.

"You guys are fabulous for my ego." She teased. Sam suddenly came into the dressing room after a quick tap on the door.

"Baby, looks like we are going one early." Mercedes smiled nervously as she jumped off her stool.

"That's cool, but I thought we still had to wait on Ciara's set before we were up." She asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well Ciara's set was cancelled. Seems during their security check, the police dogs found traces of meth along the bags of her costumes. Her whole team, including her, had to go down to the police station for questioning. She'll be there all night clearing it up."

"Crazy". Mercedes muttered. "Well, come on Baby, let's go." Once Mercedes and Sam left the dressing room, Tina turned her head to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, something I always wondered. Why weren't you at the police station with Mercedes last night?" she asked inquisitively. Sebastian smirked as he walked toward the door.

"Got a call from a friend and had to run some errands for her." He replied before winking and walking out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes waved both hands at the crowd as they screamed excitedly at her. The outdoor venue was lit up as the sky turned dark.

"Thank you all so much for being such an amazing crowd. But now I want to bring to the stage the sexiest, hottest, most talented new singer-songwriter in the business right now- Sam Evans!" Sam ran onto the stage and ran straight for Mercedes, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Y'all!" He greeted as he grabbed his guitar and microphone. "I am Sam Evans, and I want to share a song I wrote for y'all tonight. I will be graced with the musical accompaniment of the one and only Ms. Mercedes Jones, who is looking like the sexiest Tweety bird that ever walked the stage." Mercedes laughed as she pushed him playfully. Sam begins to play his guitar.

(Sam)

I've got this friend  
I don't think you know him  
He's not much for words  
He's hid in his hardened way

Oh I've got this friend  
A loveless romantic  
All that he really wants  
Is someone to want him back

(Both)

Ohh, if the right one came  
If the right one came along  
Ohh, If the right one came, along

(Mercedes)

I've got this friend  
I don't think you know her  
She sings a simple song  
It sounds a lot like his

Oh I've got this friend  
Holding onto her heart  
Like it's a little secret  
Like it's all she's got to give

(Both)

Ohh, if the right one came  
If the right one came along  
Ohh, if the right one came, along

(Sam) It'd be such a shame  
(Mercedes) (If they never meet)  
(Sam)She sounds lovely  
(Mercedes) (He sounds right out of a dream)  
If only  
(If only)  
(Both) If only

(Both)  
Ohh  
Ohh, if the right one came  
If the right one came along  
Ohh, [Mercedes](I've got this friend) if the right one came  
If the right one came along  
Ohh,[Mercedes] (I've got this friend)  
If the right one came, along

Sam took Mercedes' hand and they both bowed in front of the crowd. He then twirled her slowly, pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. The crowd went nuts, screaming and shouting. Mercedes covered her face embarrassedly. Sam laughed as he took her hand and led her off the stage. While Mercedes ran into Tina, Sebastian and Mike's arms, Sam walked to a corner and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey…Mama. It's Sam. Yeah. Listen, I'm coming home next weekend. And I'm bringing someone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked the update, everyone. This update meant a lot to me. Hope you felt the sincerity in it. Let me know what you think. Tootles xoxo**

**Songs were Mariah Carey, Need A Friend, and Civil War, "I know this friend."**


End file.
